Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun)
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. YunJaeMin Family. Pertemuan pertama Jaejoong dan Yunho yang merupakan ketidaksengajaan, menghasilkan benih akibat dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Setelah 5 tahun terpisah, mereka kembali bertemu./Chap 16 update: Kisah kasih YunJae yang baru berjalan satu bulan mengalami 'badai'./Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1-Hello Again

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Hello Again

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: Saat ini masih PG-15

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin. Cast lain menyusul

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Hello Again]

.

Alunan musik kafe masih menemani dua namja yang belum membuka suara sejak hampir sejam yang lalu mereka datang ke tempat itu.

~yunjae~

"_Kim Jaejoong?"_

"_Ye?" _

"_Benar kau Kim Jaejoong?" _

_Namja yang dipanggil "Kim Jaejoong" itu berpikir sebentar. _

"_Aaaah Jung Yunho?" ujar Jaejoong setelah mengingat siapa namja tampan di hadapannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan deathglare-nya. _

"_Ne. Kau masih ingat aku ternyata." _

_Jaejoong mendengus, "Tak usah basa-basi. Ada apa? Aku sibuk, tak ada waktu berurusan denganmu." _

"_Aku sudah lama mencari-carimu. Akhirnya bisa bertemu, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tidak sedang buru-buru kan? Kita bicara sebentar di kafe itu." ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. _

~yunjae~

"Tidak jadi bicara? Baiklah, aku pergi." ujar Jaejoong sambil beranjak.

"Tunggu dulu.."

PLAKK

"Jangan sentuh aku, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhae. Duduklah."

Jaejoong menghela napas kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk kembali.

"Changmin anak kita, kudengar ia sering ke rumahmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aaah anak itu? Ne, sudah 2 bulan ini."

"Dia lucu kan? Benar-benar perpaduanku denganmu."

"Kau meminta ingin bicara hanya ingin mengatakan hal tak penting semacam itu? Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku, tuan Jung."

"Changmin.. sangat merindukanmu."

DEG

Tiba-tiba hati Jaejoong berdesir.

"Dua bulan lalu, aku menunjukkan fotomu pada Changmin dan bilang padanya kalau kau adalah eommanya. Dia selalu bertanya padaku dimana rumahmu tapi aku tidak memberi jawaban karena aku pun tak tau. Tak berapa lama dia mengatakan kalau dia mengikuti seseorang yang mirip denganmu sampai rumah dan ternyata itu benar rumahmu. Saat aku minta alamat rumahmu, dia tak mau memberitahukannya karena dia takut aku menyakitimu. Dia.. anak yang pintar, ne?"

"Huh? Pintar apanya? Merepotkan tau!"

"Benarkah dia merepotkanmu? Kalau begitu akan aku kirim orang untuk mengawasinya."

"Mengirim orang ya?"

"Ye?"

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa keluargamu lakukan? Mengirim orang kepercayaan untuk mengawasi orang lain?"

Yunho terbelalak kaget. Benar kata Jaejoong, keluarganya punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi beberapa teman dekat atau kerabat yang dicurigai akan menusuk keluarga Yunho untuk Jung Corp, perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Jung Ji Hoo – ayah Yunho dan kini sudah menjadi perusahaan ternama yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana dan pasti memiliki aset kekayaan yang jumlahnya fantastis.

Tapi Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan mata yang penuh kilatan amarah. Apa yang ia dan keluarganya sering lakukan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah?

"Ini kartu namaku. Kalau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku saja."

"Kalau aku menghubungi untuk minta bantuanmu, apa kau akan datang? Atau justru 'orang suruhan'mu yang datang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata 'orang suruhan' pada kalimatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Simpan kartu namaku. Siapa tau berguna."

"Apa kau merasa bersalah jadi ingin kabur begitu saja? Harga diri keluarga Jung memang sangat tinggi, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan perbuatan kalian yang rendah."

"Tolong jangan pancing kemarahanku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan mendadak. Aku akan membayar semua makanannya. Aku pergi, ne. Annyeong."

"Cih. Dia yang mengajak bicara, dia juga yang pulang duluan." cibir Jaejoong kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Maaf, nona. Ada sesuatu tertinggal di meja yang Anda tempati." kata salah seorang pelayan pada Jaejoong.

"Aah itu sampah. Buang saja.. "

Jaejoong membalik badannya menghadap sang pelayan. Kemudian memberikan deathglare-nya.

"Dan lagi.. jangan panggil aku nona. Aku ini namja!"

Pelayan itu terbelalak.

"Joseonghabnida." ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

~yunjae~

Changmin yang sedari tadi meringkuk di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya menyadari kedatangan seseorang dan senyum pun terkembang di wajah imutnya saat melihat orang yang datang adalah sang pemilik rumah.

"Eommaaaaa.."

Jaejoong pun mendesah pelan.

'Hhhhh.. lelah baru pulang, malah harus repot mengurus anak satu ini.'

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya, Changmin pun segera melesat masuk ke dalam. Lancang? Tentu tidak, toh itu rumah eommanya sendiri, eomma kandungnya.

"Hhhh.. aku lelah. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusmu. Pulanglah."

"Tapi Min kangen eomma."

"Pulanglah sebelum aku emosi."

"Tapi, eomma..."

"YA!"

Dibentak seperti itu tentu membuat Changmin terkejut, tak lama matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Susah payah ia tahan isakannya.

"Neee ne, kau boleh main di sini. Tapi jangan merepotkan arra?"

"Allaceo, eomma... Eomma lelah, ne? Mau mandi? Min ciapkan ail panas ne buat eomma?"

"Anak orang kaya dan manja sepertimu menyiapkan air panas?"

"Min bukan anak manja, eomma. Min anak yang mandili."

"Jinjjayooo?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan dengan tatapan dan nada yang sangat meremehkan.

"Uhm. Eomma lihat cendili, ne?"

Changmin pun melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Satu jam berlalu..

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Changmin selesai dari acara menyiapkan air panasnya. Jaejoong pun memutuskan melihat ke kamar mandi.

"Yaaa.. masih berapa lama lagi aku harus menung.. Ige mwoya?! Kenapa bisa seperti kapal pecah begini?" kesal Jaejoong melihat keadaan kamar mandinya yang sangat kacau.

"Mian, eomma. Min belkali-kali telpelecet. Min janji akan membeleckannya. Eomma duduk caja."

"Sudah sudah, aku saja yang bereskan."

"Eomma macih malah cama Min?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedih.

"Hhhh, aniya. Walaupun aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan anak kecil sepertimu membereskan ini sendirian. Lagipula seluruh pakaianmu basah. Kau mandilah, biar aku yang bereskan."

"Aciiik, mandi belcama eomma."

"Ya! Aku tak bilang ingin memandikanmu."

"Tapi cetidaknya eomma ada belcama Min caat Min mandi. Min cenang."

Segera Changmin melepas pakaiannya dan mandi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia.

~yunjae~

"Appaaaaaa…" seru Changmin sambil menghampiri appanya yang baru saja pulang, tak lupa tangannya ia angkat ke atas meminta gendong.

Yunho pun menggendong anaknya itu kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Appa, tadi Min ke lumah eom.."

Merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan apabila Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lengkingan 9 oktafnya, Yunho segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Min tadi ke lumah eomma.." bisik Changmin.

"Ne. Kita mengobrol di kamar appa saja." balas Yunho dengan berbisik pula.

.

Sementara appanya berganti pakaian, Changmin berceloteh

"Appa, tadi Min mandi baleng cama eomma.."

Yunho yang sedang melepas dasi malah tercekik dasi itu saking terkejutnya. Alhasil, Jung tampan itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Appa, gwenchanayo?" tanya Changmin sambil menghampiri appanya lalu menarik-narik celana Yunho.

"Ne. uhuk.. gwenchana. Bagaimana bisa kau mandi bersama eomma?"

"Cepelti biaca Min menunggu eomma di depan lumah. Telnyata eomma belum pulang caat Min campai cana, tumben cekali eomma telat pulang.."

'Jadi Jaejoong tidak memberitahu Changmin kalau dia bertemu denganku.' bathin Yunho di sela-sela cerita Changmin.

"… kalena eomma lelah, Min ingin menyiapkan ail panac untuk eomma mandi tapi caat celecai dan ingin kelual kamal mandi, Min malah telpelecet. Belantakan deh cemuanya. Min coba beleckan tapi teluc caja telpelecet kalena lantainya licin penuh cabun. Eomma datang dan menyuluh Min mandi kalena baju Min bacah cemua dan eomma yang membelesckan kamal mandinya. Walaupun malah-malah, Min bica melacakan pelhatian eomma yang tidak ingin Min macuk angin. Benal kan, appa?" ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ne, Minnie benar." sahut Yunho sambil menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appaa, Min ingin tinggal belcama eomma.."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

"Min kan anak eomma, maca haluc ada alacan untuk tinggal belcama eomma.."

"Yeah, tapi bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ne?"

"Belcabal untuk apa? Cebental lagi campai kapan, appa?"

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi sampai kau bisa tinggal bersama eomma.. dan appa."

"Belcama appa juga? Memangnya eomma mau? Bukannya eomma membenci appa? Appa cendili kan yang bilang.."

"Karena itu appa menyuruh Minnie bersabar, appa tidak akan menyakiti eommamu dan berusaha mendapatkan maafnya lalu kita tinggal bersama."

"Apa appa cengaja melayu Min agal Min mau membelitau alamat lumah eomma?" selidik Changmin dengan memberikan tatapan tajam yang justru terlihat lucu bagi Yunho.

"Aniya. Appa benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf pada eommamu dan ingin kita bertiga tinggal bersama. Appa benar-benar merindukan eommamu."

"Min juga.. Min celalu lindu eomma." lirih Changmin sambil memeluk Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho balas memeluk Changmin kemudian membelai rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

"Apa lacanya cenyaman ini bila dipeluk eomma?"

Yunho memandang anaknya terkejut. Kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Eomma.." gumam Changmin sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa bajunya basah dan mendengar Changmin yang terisak segera berusaha melepaskan pelukannya pada anaknya itu namun Changmin menahannya.

"Minnie.."

"Jangan dilepac, appa. Hiks. Min.. hiks.. macih ingin dipeluk. Min tidak .. hiks menangic kok." ucap Changmin sambil mengelap air matanya cepat-cepat dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ne, anak appa tidak menangis karena Changmin adalah anak yang kuat." ujar Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2-One and Only One

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – One and Only One

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: Saat ini masih PG-15

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun. Cast lain menyusul.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – One and Only One]

.

Tak lama setelah Changmin pulang, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi dan sekarang namja cantik itu telah selesai dari acara bersih-bersihnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandinya, ia memandangi tempat dimana beberapa waktu lalu ia dan anak itu-Changmin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"_Eomma pandai belcih-belcih tidak cepelti Min dan appa, hihi.." _

"_Eomma, eomma.. lihat. Min bica buat gelembung cabun." _

"_Min pakai cabun eomma. Min jadi wangi eomma. Wangi yang menenangkan buat Min." _

"_Ya bocah! Mandi pun kau tak bisa diam, eoh?" _

"_Min hanya ingin mengajak eomma bicala cupaya tidak cepi." _

"_Kau mandi, aku bersihkan tempat ini, sudah penuh suara air. Kau bicara malah berisik tau." _

"_Nde, Min diam caja." _

_._

"Hyuuuuuung.."

"Eh.. ah Junsu-ie. Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Salah hyung sendiri melamun, di pintu kamar mandi pula."

"Aku tidak melamun.."

"Kau sedang memikirkan Minnie yang tadi datang kesini kan? Itu sama saja melamun."

"Siapa yang memikirkan bocah menyebalkan itu? Eh, kau tau darimana dia tadi kesini?"

"Dia tadi meneleponku dari rumahnya dan menceritakan semuanya."

"Oooh.."

"Bisa permisi, hyung? Aku ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya."

"Aaah, nde."

Jaejoong pun berlalu pergi sambil membatin, 'Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan bocah itu.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Eomma.."

DUK DUK DUK

"Eommaaaaa…"

DUK DUK DUK

"Aiissh bocah itu. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah menggangguku?" omel Jaejoong yang bobo cantiknya terganggu di pagi hari yang cerah itu, "Padahal aku ingin tidur seharian di hari libur ini." Lanjutnya.

CKLEK

Baru saja Jaejoong mau menyemprot Changmin, tapi tidak bisa karena bocah kecil itu sudah berseru dengan suara 9 oktafnya.

"Caengil chukkae, eommaaaaa….."

Changmin menyodorkan kotak yang lumayan besar ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Cepat dibuka kuenya, cebelum meleleh. Kalena kata appa ini _aic klim keik_ (ice cream cake)."

"Bawa kembali kue itu, aku tidak menginginkannya sedikitpun."

"Hyung, Minnie pagi-pagi sudah kesini ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu. Walaupun kau tidak menyukai appanya, setidaknya hargailah Minnie…" ujar Junsu yang sudah ada di dekat Jaemin.

"Masuklah, Minnie.." lanjutnya.

"Ndeeeee."

Changmin melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dalam rumah Jaejoong dan meminta Junsu cepat membuka kuenya. Selain takut cake-nya meleleh, juga karena ia sudah sangat lapar, atau memang selalu lapar. Junsu pun membuka kotak kue itu dan memotongnya tanpa menaruh lilin terlebih dahulu karena kue itu hampir tak berbentuk karena sebagian es krimnya meleleh.

"Waaah.. sudah ada tamu ternyata." Ujar Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil membawa 2 kantung plastik besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Chunnie…"

Junsu menghampiri namjachingunya dan mengambil alih barang bawaannya.

Changmin menatap Yoochun tajam namun terkesan lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit menyipit, "Nugu?" tanyanya.

"Aah, Minnie belum pernah melihatnya, ne. Dan Su-ie jusshi belum cerita padamu. Ini Park Yoochun."

"Jucci jidat lebal ini tidak menyukai eomma Min kan?" Tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Yoochun ini namjachinguku."

"Namjachingu itu apa, Cu-ie jumma?"

"Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Namjachingu itu… seperti appamu pada eommamu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, duckbutt. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya." Kilah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Uuumm.. belalti jucci jidat lebal ini tidak menyukai eomma Min, ne? Kalena cama cepelti appa Min, appa hanya menyukai eomma Min."

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah berpesta hampir seharian ini, kini Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Perkataan Changmin tadi sedikit banyak menyita perhatiannya.

'Apa sebenarnya maumu, Jung Yunho?'

Jaejoong melihat kartu nama di tangannya. Kartu nama yang ternyata ada di dalam kotak kue itu diselipkan oleh Yunho. Disertai dengan beberapa kalimat.

'Aku tau kartu nama yang kemarin aku berikan padamu, kau tinggalkan begitu saja di meja. Karena itu aku memberikannya lagi padamu. Simpan baik-baik, ne?'

"Cih. Andai saja Junsu tidak mengetahui perihal kartu nama ini, aku jadi tidak usah repot menyimpannya. Kalau dia sampai tau aku membuangnya, bisa-bisa telingaku rusak mendengar ocehannya."

"Arrrgggh, Jung Yunhooooo. Kenapa kau muncul lagi dan mengganggu hidupku yang sudah lama tenang sejak kepergianmuuu?"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Huaaaaachiimm.."

Yunho menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku? Apa itu Jaejoong?' batin namja tampan itu ge'er, tak lupa dengan senyum gajenya.

"Appa.. appa cedang cakit, ne? Tadi belcin lalu cenyum-cenyum cendili.." ujar Changmin yang wajahnya sedang belepotan cokelat.

"Aniya, appa sangat sehat kok. Bagaimana tadi pesta di rumah eomma?"

"Cangat menyenangkan, appaaaa…"

"Tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu bolos hari ini, Minnie ah.. Nanti siang atau sore kan masih bisa ke rumah eommamu."

"Aniyooo.. Min ingin menjadi olang peltama yang melayakan ulang tahun eomma."

Yunho lantas tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan langsung mengecek ponselnya karena saat di jalan tadi sepertinya ponselnya berbunyi beberapa kali tanda ada sms masuk.

"Ada 6 pesan masuk. Dari Junsu.. lalu..", Jaejoong meng-_scroll_ layar _touchscreen _ponselnya ke bawah, "sisanya dari Hyunjoong? Untuk apa ia mengirimiku sms sebanyak itu?" kaget dan bingung Jaejoong ketika melihat ada 5 pesan masuk dari Hyunjoong.

Masih dalam kebingungannya, Jaejoong membuka pesan masuk dari Junsu dan membacanya, "Hyung, maaf malam ini sepertinya aku tidak pulang. Ada urusan mendadak.."

Ia lalu membuka pesan masuk dari Hyunjoong dan membacanya, " 'Jae'… lalu 'aku lihat hari ini kau seperti kurang sehat'… 'saat aku berniat mengantarmu ke rumah, kau malah sudah pulang duluan'… 'Jae?'… 'kenapa belum dibalas? Kau kan yang tercepat dalam mengetik pesan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?' … orang ini ada-ada saja."

Jaejoong sedikit mendesah heran lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamunya. Mengambil posisi bersandar yang nyaman lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Hyunjoong, 'Nan gwenchana, Hyunjoong ah. Mianhae, aku baru membuka pesanmu.'

Setelah mengklik tombol 'send', tiba-tiba Jaejoong diserang sakit kepala yang sungguh hebat.

"Arrgh.. kepalaku sakit sekali. Padahal tadi aku merasa baik-baik saja, sepertinya benar kata Hyunjoong."

Jaejoong bangkit untuk mengambil minum namun segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi sofa karena tiba-tiba dia limbung.

"Gawat.. berdiri pun sulit." Lirih Jaejoong yang masih mencoba untuk bangkit.

Jaejoong berhasil bangkit namun berjalan tertatih. Ia mengelap peluh yang sedari tadi menetes, "Keringatku banyak sekali.. Jangan-jangan aku demam?"

BRUUK

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia membuka kontak dalam ponsel yang masih digenggamnya lalu menelepon nomor Yunho yang sudah ia simpan. Ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa tangannya secara refleks menelepon Yunho. Tak lama, terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang telepon, 'Yoboseyo..'

"Y.. Yu.. Yun.."

Yunho yang mengenali suara si penelepon lantas terkejut, 'Jae? Waeyo? Ada sesuatu terjadi padamu?'

"…"

'Jae? Gwenchanayo? Jawab aku, Jae..'

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Jaejoong dan Yunho pun memutuskan menuju rumah Jaejoong yang ia ketahui alamatnya dari 'mata-mata'nya. Dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam ia lajukan mobilnya berharap tak terlambat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Jae, bertahanlah.. aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah 20 menit perjalanannya dari kantor, Yunho telah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Segera ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah eomma dari anaknya itu karena pintu tidak dikunci.

Panik langsung menimpa Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong tergeletak begitu saja dengan banyak keringat bercucuran.

"Omooo.. badannya panas sekali." Pekik Yunho saat menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong untuk membawanya ke mobil audi hitamnya.

Setelah menidurkan Jaejoong di kursi penumpang belakang dan memastikan Jaejoong tidak akan jatuh, namja bermata bak musang itu segara melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Seoul.

.

~yunjae~

.

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya karena merasa silau akibat cahaya matahari pagi dan perlahan-lahan namja cantik itu membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja selesai membuka semua gorden di jendela ruang rawat VIP yang Jaejoong tempati sekarang.

"Sudah pagi?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan suara seraknya.

"Ne. Kemarin sore kau pingsan karena demam tinggi dan efek dari obat demam tinggi itu sepertinya lumayan karena kau tidur hampir 12 jam."

"Kau rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah kesini."

"Aku sejak kemarin disini dan menungguimu."

Jaejoong sedikit terpana lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Yunho lagi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditunggui."

"Mian. Aku tak bermaksud menganggapmu anak kecil. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau tak perlu menungguiku lagi."

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tenang untuk pergi sekarang. Aku ada meeting jam 10 nanti. Setelah meeting, aku akan kembali kesini dan membawa Changmin. Anak itu pasti juga mengkhawatirkanmu dan ingin tau keadaanmu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Yunho tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Namja tampan itu beranjak pergi namun tertahan langkahnya karena suara Jaejoong.

"Yunho-sshi.. gomawo." Ujar Jaejoong yang masih tak menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Tak perlu sungkan.", kemudian segera melesat pergi.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Eommaaaa…"

Jaejoong menoleh pada asal suara.

"Eomma… eomma cakit apa? Cudah cembuh belum? Cudah makan dan minum obat?" Tanya Changmin beruntun dengan suara khas 9 oktafnya.

"Changminnie.. pelankan suaramu. Tidak boleh berisik di rumah sakit dan eommamu pasti terganggu."

"Nde, appa.. eomma cudah cembuh?" Tanya Changmin lagi namun volume suaranya sudah diturunkan.

"Kalau sudah sembuh, aku tidak dirawat." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Pacti kalena eomma belum minum obat makanya belum cembuh.."

"Sok tau kau, bocah.."

Dibalas ketus seperti itu oleh eommanya membuat Changmin cemberut dan menatap appanya seperti meminta penjelasan mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu.

Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan Changmin pun berujar, "Mungkin eommamu butuh istirahat, Minnie.. jadi tak ingin diajak bicara."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk lucu lalu beranjak dari sisi ranjang Jaejoong dan menghampiri appanya yang sedang mengeluarkan buah-buahan dari kantong plastik.

"Appa.. Min mau jeluuuk.."

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 8 buah jeruk tadi di mobil, Minnie sayang.."

"Aaah appaaaa, Min mauu.."

"Ne, ne, ambillah.."

Changmin mengambil sebuah jeruk yang diberikan Yunho lalu menghampiri Jaejoong lagi.

"Eomma, Min bica buka jeluk cendili lho, tidak ucah dibantu appa.." ujar Changmin sambil menunjukkan buah jeruk di tangannya dan membukanya di depan Jaejoong.

KLEK

Pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong terbuka dan menampakkan Junsu bersama namjachingunya, Yoochun.

"Hyuuung… kau sakit, eoh? Kenapa baru menghubungiku hari ini? Kemarin kan aku bisa meninggalkan urusanku untuk membawamu berobat dan menjagamu." Seru Junsu yang baru datang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong.

"Appaa.. tadi Min tidak boleh belicik, tapi Cu-ie jumma belicik cekali. Membuat telinga Min cakit."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi celoteh anaknya, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Eh? Yunho hyung? Kau yang membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, ne? Gomawo.." ucap Junsu sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Junsu yah. Sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan ini." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap Junsu kemudian mata sipitnya beralih menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum padanya, namun Yoochun malah membalas dengan picingan mata dan ekspresi datar.

"Tuan Jung Yunho, dokter memanggil Anda." Ujar suster yang tiba-tiba datang.

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah dokter memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong sudah bisa pulang hari ini, namja tampan itu keluar dari ruang dokter dan bertemu Yoochun yang memang sengaja menghampirinya.

"Tuan Jung, katakan saja sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Eh, Yoochun ah.. Kau.. bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Tak usah pura-pura. Katakan apa tujuanmu datang lagi ke kehidupan Jae hyung? Kau ingin mengganggunya lagi?!"

"A.. aku tidak ada pikiran seperti itu, Yoochun ah.. Sungguh."

"Jangan bohong!", Yoochun mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho, "Kau mendapat kenikmatan, bahkan anak darinya. Namun kau malah memisahkannya dengan anak itu, satu-satunya kerabat yang sedarah yang ia punya. Sekarang saat hidupnya sudah tenang, kau ingin memporak-porandakannya kembali?!"

"Ya Yoocuhn ah.. hentikan!" seru Junsu yang baru saja datang ke hadapan 2yu.

"Kau manfaatkan bocah itu untuk mendapatkan simpati Jae hyung agar kau bisa menghancurkan hidupnya lagi kan?!"

"Park Yoochun, hentikan kubilang. Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Changmin. Walaupun aku belum tau motif sebenarnya Yunho hyung berbuat baik pada Jae hyung, tapi tidak sepantasnya kau berbuat begini."

Mendengar perkataan Junsu barusan, Yoochun melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Yunho kemudian berlalu meninggalkan HoSu.

"Mianhae, Yunho hyung."

"Gwenchana, Junsu yah."

"Tapi jangan kira aku tadi membelamu, ne. Sesungguhnya aku juga belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun; menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, tapi kalau kecurigaanku dan Yoochun sampai benar, kau benar-benar tak akan kumaafkan."

"Su-ie.. gawat. Jae hyung mencoba melakukan bunuh diri." Panik Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapan HoSu.

"MWO?!" kaget Junsu dan Yunho bersamaan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3-Remember

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Remember

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: untuk chapter ini aja M

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG

a/n: Chapter ini seluruhnya flashback dan lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jadi saya harap readers tidak bosan.

.

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Remember]

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aku terus menatap ponselku menunggu sms, telepon, atau apapun itu menunggu kabar darinya, namjachinguku. Yeah, namjachingu… aku seorang gay. Malam ini kami akan merayakan anniversary kami yang keempat dengan memberikan diriku seutuhnya padanya. Kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang kumaksud dengan 'memberikan diriku seutuhnya padanya'.

Empat tahun.. waktu yang tidak singkat bukan? Dan Appaku sama sekali belum mengetahui hubungan ini. Alasannya tentu saja karena pasangan gay masih merupakan hal tabu di negara ini, dan appaku sangat menentang hal itu.

Hhhh.. andai saja eomma masih ada. Beliau pasti akan mengizinkan hubunganku. Eomma.. apa kau bahagia di atas sana? Kuharap begitu… Bogoshipda.. Jeongmal..

Ah kenapa jadi mellow begini? Aku seharusnya bahagia malam ini.. tapi kenapa dia belum datang jugaaaaa?

Aku mengacak rambut sedikit frustasi, tapi setelah itu kurapikan kembali karena aku harus berpenampilan baik di depannya.

Sambil menunggunya, aku minum saja.

Jaejoong POV end

.

~yunjae~

.

CKLEK

'Ada yang datang.. itu pasti Wonnie..' batin Jaejoong yang kini masih dalam keadaan berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Kali ini namja ya.." Gumam namja tampan bermata bak musang yang baru saja memasuki kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho-si namja tampan itu menyewa para gadis untuk memberinya kenikmatan selama semalam. Agak terkejut juga ketika yang ia lihat justru namja. Seharusnya temannya sang penyedia layanan memberitahunya, 'Mungkin dia lupa' pikirnya. 'Yah tak masalah, asal ia bisa memuaskanku malam ini.'

Jaejoong yang ingin menghampiri seseorang yang disangka namjachingunya itu mencoba bangkit, 'Akh, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Rasanya aku hanya minum 5 botol tadi.'

"Sudahlah, kau berbaring saja. Biar aku yang 'bekerja keras' malam ini." Kata namja tampan itu disertai senyum –lebih tepatnya seringai.

Yunho tak menyangka ada namja secantik itu, ditambah dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya membuat orang yang sedang mencoba berbaring kembali itu terlihat.. err menggairahkan, hingga dapat Yunho rasakan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat.

"Salam kenal. Aku Jung Yunho. Namamu?" sapa Yunho sambil membuka satu per satu helai pakaian yang membalut Jaejoong. Sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi sepertinya papi kita.

"Siwonnie, kau mabuk, eoh? Aku ini namjachingumu, Jaejoong. Masa masih bertanya? Dan aku sudah menunggumu lama di sini untuk merayakan 4th anniversary kita." Ujar Jaejoong yang agak sedikit mendesah karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang Yunho layangkan padanya.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit tadi. Justru kau yang sedang mabuk berat", ujar Yunho sambil menyentil hidung Jaejoong gemas, "lihat saja tadi kau sampai sulit untuk bangun. Dan.. panggil aku 'Yunnie' saat kita bercinta, ne?"

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti tapi ia tetap melakukan apapun yang Yunho katakan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Masih ia rasakan sedikit pusing pada kepalanya. Namja cantik itupun menolehkan kepalanya pada gundukan di sebelah kirinya. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya hilang kala Jaejoong menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Orang yang merupakan gundukan itu seketika membelalakkan matanya dan mengusap-usap kedua telinganya, "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik…" ujarnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku kan sudah memperkenalkan diri semalam. Aku Jung Yunho dan kau Jaejoong kan?"

'Semalam?' Jaejoong mencoba membuka kembali ingatannya apa yang terjadi semalam, namun mungkin karena terlalu memaksakan diri, tiba-tiba sakit kepala yang hebat menderanya.

"Untuk apa.. kau datang kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti lirihan.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang menyewa dirimu untuk memuaskanku semalam."

Seketika Jaejoong melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan berteriak sejadinya, "MWOOO?!"

"Ish.. kau berisik sekali. Tak bisakah untuk tak berteriak?" erang Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam mencoba meredam keterkejutan dan kebingungannya, "Oke. Sepertinya hal ini harus diluruskan…"

Jaejoong diam sejenak yang mengundang tatapan dari Yunho meminta si cantik melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.. Jaejoong ingin merayakan 4th anniversary ku bersama namjachinguku, Siwon. Ia yang memesan tempat ini dan menyuruhku datang. Tapi semalam kau menghancurkan acara kami dengan tanpa izin masuk kesini."

"Hee?", Yunho makin bingung dengan penjelasan yang didengarnya, lalu ia bertanya, "Ini kamar nomor 106 kan?"

"Aniya. Ini kamar nomor 109." Jawab Jaejoong namun tanpa ekspresi. Harusnya namja cantik itu marah atau semacamnya, tapi otaknya yang stadium 1 sepertinya membuatnya terlambat menyadari situasi.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar dan melihat nomor yang tertera di sana.

'Gawat, aku salah kamar.'

Akhirnya namja tampan itu pun berlari meninggalkan hotel itu. Rasa malu menghinggapinya.

Sementara si cantik yang baru menyadari keadaan bergumam, "Jadi dia salah masuk kamar dan mengira aku adalah orang yang disewanya untuk memuaskannya semalam? Dan dia.. dia merenggut keperjakaanku-eh atau keperawanan ya?" secara ia adalah orang yang dimasuki.

Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan mengejar kemanapun Yunho kabur. Saat namja tampan nan manly itu tertangkap retina matanya, ia segera aja berteriak, "Jung Yunhoooooo, berhenti kau!"

Yunho berbalik dan hendak kabur lagi namun Jaejoong dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah baju namja tampan itu.

"Mau kemana kau, hah? Sudah berbuat tak bertanggung jawab!"

Merasa mereka ada di tempat yang tidak aman untuk membicarakan hal 'pribadi', Yunho menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke tempat sepi.

"Ya! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Ya! Lepaskan aku, mesum!"

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dirasa agak sepi, Yunho melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak malu, eoh dilihat orang?"

"Biar saja semua orang tau kau mesum."

"Yeah.. tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Apa kau bilang? Brengsek.."

BUGH

Yunho mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah Jaejoong, "Kau namja tapi pukulanmu seperti yeoja. Ya! Salahmu sendiri karena tak mengunci pintu."

"Jangan banyak mulut kau! Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja, eoh? Sudah salah tapi tak mau bertanggung jawab!"

Lagi, Jaejoong mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab bagaimana?"

"Bersujud padaku di tengah kerumunan dan mengakui kesalahanmu."

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Pewaris tunggal Jungs Corp tak mungkin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Jangan bermimpi, rakyat jelata! Aku tau kau ingin memerasku dengan membawa-bawa masalah ini kan? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Sebut saja!" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kau.. benar-benar brengsek."

BUGH

Jaejoong memukul Yunho lagi, kali ini pipi kanan namja tampan itu yang jadi sasaran.

"Wah ternyata kau benar namja, pukulanmu cukup menyakitkan juga."

"Jja.. ambillah. Kalau kau butuh uang lagi, datang saja ke kantor utamaku di Gangnam, tapi mungkin aku tak akan sering ada di sana karena aku sangat sibuk. Annyeong.." lanjut Yunho sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar won dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Akh, sial.." geram Jaejoong sambil meninju batang pohon di depannya.

Air bening pun turun dari mata menuju pipinya. Ia menangis, "Pabboya… kenapa malah lemah di saat seperti ini? Hiks.. eomma.."

.

~yunjae~

.

'Mual-mual yang Anda alami akhir-akhir ini saya pastikan karena Anda positif hamil, tuan Kim. Sudah tiga bulan. Ditambah dengan hasil USG yang menunjukkan ada kehidupan di rahimmu. Karena hal ini sangat langka dan membahayakan, tolong Anda benar-benar jaga diri Anda.'

Perkataan uisangnim tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua? Telah ia coba segala cara meyakinkan ini adalah mimpi dan uisangnim hanya bercanda, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Eh? Itu dia namja brengsek itu." Gumam Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri kala menangkap sosok Jung Yunho di jarak 10 meter.

Segera Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, membalikkan tubuh manly itu lalu memberikan bogem pada perutnya. Beruntung Yunho sedang tak bersama pengawalnya sehingga tak ada yang mengganggu 'aktivitas' namja cantik itu.

Terkejut melihat Jaejoong, namja tampan itu segera membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang dirasa sepi, 'orang gila ini pasti akan berkata macam-macam lagi.' Pikirnya.

" Ya! Aku tau kau tidak akan percaya ini, aku dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter." Ujar Jaejoong to the point saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Pppfftt.. hahahahahaha.. kau sakit, eoh? Leluconmu sangat menggelikan tau."

"Aku serius, Yunho-sshi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak ini? Mau mengurusnya?"

"Aku saja tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin aku mengiyakan perkataanmu."

"Terserah kau saja.."

Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi Yunho, bisa gila kalau terus-terusan memberi penjelasan _absurd_ ini, ditambah kepada orang yang sangat keras kepala.

"Tunggu dulu.. apa kau serius?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berbalik menatap Yunho, "Nde."

Yunho menghampiri namja cantik yang sudah hampir menjauh itu kemudian berbungkuk mengelus-elus perut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau itu adalah anakku?"

"Karena aku baru melakukan'nya' denganmu."

"Tapi anak ini akan merusak reputasiku, jadi gugurkan saja." ujar Yunho sambil menegakkan badannya kemudian berlalu, "ini semua, memang kesalahanku. Nah sudah kuakui kesalahanku bukan? Jadi tolong jangan temui aku lagi." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Jaejoong menatap perutnya lalu mengusapnya, "Mian ne, aku tidak bisa membuatmu terus hidup."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Appa.. mianhae."

Jaejoong sedang berlutut di hadapan appanya.

"Kau bukan anakku lagi, Jaejoong ah. Cepat angkat kaki dari rumah ini!"

"Appa, jebal.. appa boleh mengusirku, tapi jangan membenciku, appa." , yang dipanggil 'appa' oleh Jaejoong hanya diam, "appaaa…".

"Ya! Kubilang cepat angkat kaki dari sini. Kau tuli, eoh?!"

"Nde, aku pergi. Mian."

Jaejoong membawa seluruh barang-barang yang bisa ia bawa dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama 23 tahun itu.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tau tujuannya kemana.

"Mungkin aku ke rumah sakit dulu untuk menggugurkan bayi ini." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

GREP

Tiba-tiba dua orang berbadan kekar mengekang pergerakan Jaejoong dan menarik namja cantik itu ke sebuah wagon. Salah satu di antara mereka membekap Jaejoong hingga ia pingsan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong mngerjap-erjapkan matanya, 'aku sedang dimana?' batinnya saat membuka mata ia tak mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Kau.. benar mengandung anak Yunho?" Tanya seorang yeoja separuh baya yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Kau.. siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku eommanya Yunho. Yunho mengalami kecelakaan 2 bulan lalu sehingga ia dinyatakan mandul. Jadi bekerjasamalah denganku untuk menjaga bayi itu agar tetap hidup. Karena hanya dialah penerus keluarga Jung."

"Siapa kau memerintahku seenaknya?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Kalau kau tak mau, appamu akan mati." Ujar yeoja separuh baya itu aka eomma Yunho sambil menunjukkan foto appa Jaejoong.

"Kau.. dasar keluarga Jung brengsek."

"Simpan makianmu itu, rakyat jelata! Atau kau mau aku membuat appamu tersiksa."

Yeoja separuh baya itu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya.

Jaejoong meninju lemah ranjang yang ditempatinya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

Manik matanya mengeksplor seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada dan senyum tersungging di cherry lipsnya saat melihat jendela yang cukup besar untuk tubuhnya. Jaejoong menghampiri jendela itu berniat kabur namun aksinya tertahan.

"Mau apa kau? Ini lantai 25. Kau mau mati, hah?" Tanya seseorang berbadan kekar yang langsung saja memaksa Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang, "Jangan membuat masalah atau appamu akan mati." Ancamnya.

Setelah 2 bulan berada di tempat itu, Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus kabur sekarang juga.

Di tengah malam menjelang pagi yang sunyi itu Jaejoong mengendap-endap menuju jendela. "Aku bisa pakai bed cover yang diikat memanjang ini untuk menuruni 25 lantai."

SREKK

Jaejoong membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ternyata ruangan yang sudah ditempatinya (baca: mengurungnya) selama 2 bulan ini berada di lantai 2.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Mereka benar-benar penipu."

Jaejoong membuka jendela itu kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya.

"Appa pasti sudah memaafkanku dan mau menerimaku kembali. Ia pasti mau melindungiku dari orang-orang jahat itu."

Jaejoong telah sampai di depan rumahnya namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat ia memutar kenop pintu.

"Kau kemana saja, eoh? Appamu terus memikirkanmu dan mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak ketemu. Sampai sakit dan 3 hari yang lalu meninggal." Ucap tetangga Jaejoong.

"Kau! Jaga bicaramu!"

BUGH

"Ish.. tak usah memukul bisa kan? Aku serius, kalau kau tak percaya, aku antar ke makam appamu."

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya namun tetap mengikuti kemana tetangganya melangkahkan kaki.

Tak lama mereka sampai di area pemakaman dan Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan makam yang appanya. Namja cantik itu memegangi nisan makam appanya sambil menangis sejadinya.

"Mianhae. Aku sudah coba menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisa. Kau kemana saja, eoh?" ujar tetangga Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap bahu Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pinta Jaejoong dan tetangganya pun mengiyakan lalu pergi menjauh.

"Appa… appa kenapa meninggalkanku? Hiks.. appaaa…huwaaaaaaa.." Jaejoong menangis semakin histeris.

"Ya! Kau ternyata disini, eoh? Menyusahkan saja." ujar seseorang berbadan kekar yang Jaejoong yakini dia adalah orang suruhan keluarga Jung. Orang itu kemudian membekap Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu entah kemana.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kalian.. kalian membuat appa meninggalkanku. Tak cukupkah kalian menyiksaku dengan menyekapku?" Tanya Jaejoong berulang-ulang saat sudah sedikit tenang setelah namja cantik itu mencoba melakukan bunuh diri entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Cukup, Kim Jaejoong! Kutegaskan, appamu mati secara alami, bukan kami yang membunuhnya!" tegas eomma Yunho.

"Ya! Brengsek.. lihat saja nanti saat aku mati.. hidupmu tidak akan tenaaaang.."

Eomma Yunho meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong dan berkata pada dokter di hadapannya, "Tolong tenangkan dia. Hari ini jadwal kelahirannya. Aku ingin bayi itu lahir dengan benar-benar selamat dan tanpa cacat."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek. Aku ingin mati.. mati.. biarkan aku mati!" Jaejoong terus meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari beberapa suster.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Keadaan Anda sudah cukup pulih, tuan Kim. Anda sudah bisa melihat anak Anda di ruangan bayi." Ujar seorang suster yang sedang mengecek tensi Jaejoong, hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang suster pada pasiennya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang.."

"Tapi saya sedang mengecek tekanan darah Anda."

"Ne, ne. cepatlah."

Setelah suster selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bayi.

Di kaca bagian luar yang dapat melihat keadaan di dalam ruang bayi, Jaejoong menempelkan wajahnya dan menatap bayi yang belum ia beri nama itu.

"Aku sudah salah bermaksud melenyapkanmu. Mian ne.. aku janji akan menjagamu dengan baik." Ujar Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

"Kau hanya rakyat jelata, tak mungkin dapat menjaga bayi itu dengan baik. Biar keluarga Jung yang mengurusnya, jadi tolong menghilang dari hadapan kami!" ucap eomma Yunho yang secara tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Jaejoong lalu melenggang pergi.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Jaejoong dan bayinya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, Jaejoong dipaksa melepaskan gendongan pada bayinya oleh antek-antek keluarga Jung dan akhirnya ia tak pernah lagi melihat anaknya.

TBC

Balasan review

YeChun: sebenernya reviewmu udah saya bales di PM, tp bales lg deh disini, hehe.. Changmin masih TK. Alasan kenapa Jaejoong benci sm Yunho ada di chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

OceanBlue030415: alasan kenapa Jae dingin sama Imin nanti dijelasin di chapter berikutnya. Iya sudah saya bikin summarynya jadi "YUNJAE". Gomawo sudah review ^^

gothiclolita89: makanya ikutin terus fic ini, haha. Plak. Yg terjadi antara Yunjae ada di chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

graxia: yeah juga. _graxia:"ikut-ikut aja lu thor"_.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

alint2709: kenapa bisa pisah, sebenarnya mereka ketemu juga 'kecelakaan'. Lengkapnya baca aja chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Guest: aduuh jadi malu di bilang keren. Andai fic ini beneran keren, haha. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

JJorien: annyeong.. boleh banget ngasih kritik. Alur berantakan? Saya gak ngerti alur berantakan itu kayak gimana.. hehe. Maklum masih newbie.. tapi saya usahakan meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya. Jiaaah… gomawo udah review dan memberi kritik yang membangun. Kalo baca chapter ini dan ada yang kurang sreg, tolong kasih kritik lagi ya, biar saya bisa berubah. (Berubah dikata power ranger). Yeah fighting ^^


	4. Chapter 4-WHY

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – WHY

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – WHY]

.

Seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit yang pintunya setengah terbuka menampakkan keadaan di dalam.

'Jaejoongie?' pikirnya.

Namja itu kemudian memasuki ruang rawat itu, "Jaejoongie?" sapanya dengan menampakkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Seketika Jaejoong menjatuhkan bukunya karena terkejut, "Si.. Siwon ah.."

"Akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Ujar Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Wae?" gumam Jaejoong di pelukan Siwon. Air matanya perlahan menetes.

"Wae? Kenapa saat itu kau tak datang?"

Siwon yang tak mengerti ucapan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja cantik itu penuh tanya, "Saat itu? Aaah.. saat 4th anniversary kita?"

"Kau tau? Karena saat itu kau tidak datang, aku harus mengalami hal buruk!"

"A.. apa maksudmu? Ha.. hal buruk apa?"

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Pergilah!"

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon.." melas Jaejoong , tak terasa air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Siwon menghela napas sebentar, "Arraseo. Mianhae.." ujarnya kemudian menunduk dan berlalu pergi.

"Hiks… Appa.."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras, teringat kejadian-kejadian yang dulu menimpanya.

Changmin yang baru saja bangun tidur, segera menghampiri Jaejoong, "Eomma.. waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya tak menatap Changmin. Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau buah yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjangnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Eo.. eomma.. picau itu untuk apa?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, malah menutup pintu dengan kamar mandi dengan keras dan mengunci dirinya di dalam sana.

Changmin yang melihat Yoochun yang baru memasuki ruangan segera berseru, "Jucciiiii! Eomma..", sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Eomma tadi membawa picau dan macuk ke dalam."

"Mwo?!", kaget, Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Changmin lakukan, menggedor-gedor pintu, "Hyung.. hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan? Hyung, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan pisau itu!".

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, bahkan tak terdengar suara apapun di dalam, "Hyung, jawab aku!"

"Aiissh..kudobrak saja pintunya."

BRAKK

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga, menampakkan Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

"Huweeeee… eommaaaaa…"

Yoochun segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan memangkunya, "Hyung.. gawat. Denyut nadinya lemah."

Namja berjidat lebar itu menidurkan Jaejoong di ranjangnya lalu segera pergi ke ruang dokter. Memberitahu Junsu lalu memanggil dokter. Tiga orang disana bersama Yoochun segera berlari menghampiri ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Sesampainya disana, Yunho menggendong Changmin yang sedang menangis histeris.

"Kalian semua tunggulah di luar." Pinta dokter pada 2yuminsu.

.

~yunjae~

.

Dokter dan beberapa suster yang keluar dengan mendorong ranjang beserta Jaejoong di atasnya untuk dibawa ke ruang operasi langsung dihampiri oleh Yoochun dan Junsu dan diberondong pertanyaan, "Uisangnim, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Jae hyung?"

Setelah Jaejoong bersama para suster memasuki ruang operasi, dokter yang masih di luar menahan Yoochun dan Junsu yang ingin ikut masuk dan menatap dua sejoli itu, "Sepertinya pasien mengalami semacam depresi sehingga berbuat di luar akal sehatnya. Kami tim dokter akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Dokter itu menunduk pada Yoosu kemudian masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Appa.. hiks.. eomma kenapa? Kenapa tadi tangan eomma beldalah?"

"Eomma akan baik-baik saja. Uljima…"

"Sebelum eomma macuk kamal mandi, eomma menangic."

Junsu yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Changmin memandang Yoochun penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku datang saat Jae hyung sudah mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi dan saat aku berhasil mendobrak pintunya, Jae hyung sudah tak sadarkan diri dan kedua pergelangannya sudah teriris. Hmm, memang aku melihat sedikit bekas air mata." Jelas Yoochun.

"Minnie.. apa kau membuat eommamu menangis?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Min balu caja bangun tidul dan eomma cudah menangic, appa.."

Semua terdiam. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kecuali Changmin, bocah 5 tahun itu masih saja menangis. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi menghampiri 2yuminsu.

"Ma.. maaf.. aku Siwon."

Pernah mendengar nama itu, Yunho memandang Siwon tajam menunggu namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku namjachingunya Jaejoong.."

Yoochun dan Junsu yang pernah diceritakan oleh Jaejoong masa lalunya namun tak mengetahui nama Siwon lantas saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya menatap Siwon tajam, berbeda dengan Yunho yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya merasa sudah mendapat jawaban atas apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku mendengar apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan. Aku tadi datang ke ruang rawatnya dan langsung memeluknya.. lalu ia berkata mengenai hal buruk di masa lalu. Aku tidak tau hal buruk apa itu tapi itu pasti karena salahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Pukul aku sesuka kalian." Jelas Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Jadi dia menangis karena teringat masa lalu.." lirih Junsu.

Yoochun menarik Siwon ke pojok koridor yang sepi dengan mencengkeram kerah kemeja namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Chunnie..!" seru Junsu sambil menghampiri Yoochun yang sepertinya akan meledak.

"Chunnie.. kumohon. Jangan memukulnya! Ia sudah meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah. Lepaskan saja dia…"

Yoochun melepas cengkeramannya, "Tolong jangan muncul lagi di hadapan Jae hyung!" kemudian berlalu kembali ke depan ruang operasi.

"Yoochun ah, Junsu yah.. aku pulang dulu. Changmin sepertinya sangat lelah. Aku akan mengistirahatkannya di rumah lalu kembali kesini."

"Maaf tapi tidak perlu, Yunho hyung. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan Jae hyung lakukan ketika melihatmu dalam keadaan depresinya akan masa lalu. Aku mohon jangan muncul di hadapannya sebelum keadaan benar-benar membaik." Pinta Junsu.

"Arraseo. Mianhae.."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho yang sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya tiba-tiba dipegang bahunya oleh seseorang. Namja bermata musang itupun menoleh, "Siwon-sshi.."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Aku menidurkan anakku dulu ne di mobil."

"Nde."

"Bicara di sini saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku harus segera membawa anakku ke rumah. Dia lelah sekali." Ujar Yunho setelah menidurkan Changmin di jok mobilnya dan kini sedang berdiri di sisi mobilnya berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Dari pembicaraan kalian, aku menyimpulkan kalau anakmu menyebut Jaejoong 'eomma'. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Ne, dia memang anakku dan Jaejoong. Saat perayaan anniversarymu dengannya, aku salah masuk ke kamar hotelnya dan terjadilah semua itu. Sudah cukup kan? Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.."

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di bangku kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Siwon dengan banyak pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di benak namja tampan berlesung pipi itu.

TBC

a/n: aaaarrggh, saya baru sadar di chapter kemarin banyak banget kesalahan yang fatal. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya ngetik pas lagi sakit (minta pembelaan ceritanya, hehe). Saya ingin mengeditnya tapi takut alur yang udah berantakan, malah ancur. Jadi maafkan kesalahan saya ya (pasang puppy eyes). Nah ini balasan review:

gothiclolita89: iya, emaknya Yunho emang jahat banget di sini. Bakar yuk rame". Haha, plakk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunHolic: iya emang tuh jahat banget yak. Gwaenchana, lebih baik telat daripada gak sama sekali (sok bijak, hehe). Gomawo udah pollow dan gomawo reviewnya^^

JJorien: yap yap yap.. saya suka kok disampahin(?)… soal alur kecepetan, saya juga merasa begitu.. mau diedit, tapi bingung akhirnya biarin aja deh, gak tau harus digimanain lagi, haha plakk. Ini siwon muncul di sini. Sebenernya mau nongolin di chapter kemarin tapi bingung mau taro mana, jadi saya skip aja daripada alur tambah kacau. Nah soal pakai baju itu saya bener-bener lupaaaa. Gomeeeeeeen… ini fatal banget pasti :'( anggep aja mereka udah berpakaian lengkap lagi sebelum bangun bobo (haha, maksa). Saya suka kamu banyak ngomong kok (halah).. yes, hwaiting! Gomawo reviewnya^^

muna. yume: sebenernya Jaejoong gak benci sm Changmin. mama Yunho masih hidup^^. Kehidupan sesudah itu akan dibahas sedikit demi sedikit di chapter berikutnya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Clein cassie: yap kau benar. Jaejoong gak benci sama Changmin sebenernya. Dia emang marah banget sama keluarga Jung tp bukan Cuma itu alasan Jae jadi benci sama Minnie.. gomawo reviewnya^^

meybi: iya. Gomen.. saya akan berusaha meningkatkan tulisan saya lagi supaya semua kesalahan bisa sedikit-sedikit dihilangkan. Jae jangan mati doong, nanti Yunho mendua *eh menduda maksudnya, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	5. Chapter 5-Rumor

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Rumor

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Rumor]

.

CKLEK

Aku memasuki kamar malaikat kecilku, Jung Changmin. Anak yang sangat hiperaktif dan sedikit usil ini benar-benar seperti malaikat saat tidur seperti ini. Aku membelai-belai rambutnya pelan. Ia sedikit melenguh akibat cubitan yang baru saja kuberikan pada pipi tembamnya. Segera aku melepas cubitanku dan membelai-belai kembali rambut hitamnya menenangkannya. Ingin menikmati pemandangan damai ini lebih lama walau sebenarnya sudah waktunya anak ini bangun.

_Aku yang baru saja pulang kantor sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba eomma memberiku bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas. _

"_Eo.. eomma.. ini apa?" _

"_Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Yunho. Dia anakmu dari Kim Jaejoong kan? Kau salah jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari eomma." _

"_Ta.. tapi apa maksudnya?" _

"_IQ__-mu berapa, eoh? Berpikirmu lambat sekali. Tentu saja kau harus merawatnya karena ia pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung. Kau kan tidak bisa punya anak lagi." _

"_Ba..bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong?" _

"_Tentu saja dia sudah kubereskan. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya setelah mengambil anak itu, tapi kurasa ia tak akan hidup lama karena depresi. Sudah cukup untuk membalas perbuatannya yang memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan banyak uang." _

"_Arraseo.." _

_Aku meninggalkan eomma begitu saja walau ku tau eomma masih akan berbicara-yang menurutku tidak penting. _

'_Apa Kim Jaejoong memang harus menderita seperti yang eomma katakan? Kupikir akulah yang seharusnya mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan.' _

_Di kamarku, aku mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dengan masih menggendong bayi yang diberikan eomma padaku tadi. _

'_Anak ini benar-benar perpaduanku dengannya… yeah, walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan namja cantik itu, entah kenapa aku sangat mengingat wajahnya… kuberi nama siapa anak ini? Hmmm.. Changmin sepertinya bagus.. dan aku suka nama itu.' _

_Kutatap bayi dalam gendonganku lekat. Kutelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya dengan jariku. Melihat wajah damai ini, aku sampai heran pada diri sendiri karena sempat berpikir untuk tidak memberinya kehidupan. _

"_Jung Changmin, maafkan appa. Appa janji akan menebus semua kesalahan appa padamu, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa appa." _

_Sangat kekanakan, aku kaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya. Membuat janji seumur hidup yang aku pastikan tidak akan kuingkari. _

"..ppa.. appa.."

"Eh? Minnie ah? Sudah bangun, eoh?"

Anak itu mengangguk lucu, "Appa cedang apa dicini?"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu. Hal yang biasa appa lakukan setiap pagi." Jawabku.

"Tapi biacanya appa cudah belpakaian lapih."

"Appa baru akan ke kantor nanti siang.."

Changmin segera berdiri dan menarik lenganku, "Kalau begitu Min pagi ini ingin dimandikan dan dipakaikan baju oleh appa."

"Roger." Ujarku sambil memasang pose hormat.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memandikan dan memakaikan bajunya karena Changmin memang bukan anak yang susah diatur. Kini aku sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Appa.. Min juga ingin diantalkan oleh appa.. ne?"

Aku mengacungkan jempol padanya, "Arraseo, malaikat kecilku.."

Dddrrtt.. dddrrttt..

Ada panggilan masuk ke ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapaku setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Gawat, tuan muda. Seluruh headline majalah bisnis bahkan surat kabar berisi berita Anda. Tertulis seperti 'Jung Yunho direktur muda yang ternyata sudah mempunyai anak.', 'Belum menikah, direktur muda Jung Yunho akui sudah memiliki anak dengan seseorang berinisial J.', 'Siapa itu Jaejoong? Orang yang belakangan diketahui merupakan ibu dari anak Jung Yunho sang direktur muda', dan beberapa judul lainnya yang intinya sama. Bagaimana ini, tuan muda?' jelas sekretaris Nam dari seberang telepon.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Apalagi ini? Bagaimana bisa aku berdamai dengan Jaejoong setelah berita ini tersebar dan pasti mencemari nama baiknya.

BRAKK

Belum hilang keterkujatan akan hal yang disampaikan sekretarisku, aku dikejutkan kembali oleh eommaku yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar.

"Ya! Jung Yunho..! Masalah apalagi yang kau buat, hah? Berita tentangmu sudah beredar dimana-mana, bahkan acara pagi ini memberitakannya." Seru eomma dengan suara lantang.

Aku segera membawa Changmin keluar, mengunci eomma di kamar. Meskipun dia eommaku, tapi sudah sangat keterlaluan jika berbicara dengan nada seperti itu di hadapan anak berumur 5 tahun.

Di pintu depan dimana Yoona-baby sitter Changmin sudah menunggu. Setiap hari memang yeoja ini yang mengurus Changmin dan mengantarkannya ke TK.

Aku berjongkok menyamai tubuhku dengan tinggi badan Changmin, "Mianhae, sepertinya kau diantarkan oleh Yoona jumma lagi hari ini. Appa ada urusa mendadak."

"Allaceo, appa. Kajja, jumma."

Aku menatap kepergian Changmin dan Yoona. Aku tau, sangat tau.. anak itu pasti sedih tapi disembunyikannya.

Teringat akan eomma, aku segera kembali ke kamar Changmin-tempat aku mengurung eomma tadi.

CKLEK

"Ya! Beraninya kau Jung Yunho!"

"Mianhae, eomma. Tapi memang tidak seharusnya eomma bersuara keras di depan anak beumur 5 tahun. Itu akan mengganggu psikisnya dan akan berakibat tidak baik."

"Kau mengurung eommamu hanya demi bocah itu?"

"Eomma sendiri kan yang mengatakan padaku untuk merawat anak itu karena ia pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung." Kukatakan 9 kata terakhir dengan sedikit penekanan.

Eomma memijit-mijit pelipisnya, "Kau benar-benar.. selalu saja melawan. Eomma tidak mau tau, siang ini jam 1 kita adakan konferensi pers."

BRAKK

Eomma berlalu pergi sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

~yunjae~

.

Di depan kantor utama Yunho sudah dipenuhi ratusan wartawan yang ingin meminta kejelasan mengenai berita yang beredar. Tak hanya disitu, di semua kantor cabang perusahaan Jung dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bertugas mencari berita terpanas itu.

Sepertinya sulit bagi Yunho untuk memasuki kantornya, sehingga direktur utama Jungs Corp itu memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi.

'Untung saja tidak ada wartawan yang mengikuti mobilku.' Batin Yunho.

"Yoochun ah.." panggil Yunho pada seseorang yang diyakininya Yoochun yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Yoochun menoleh dan memicingkan mata. Menyadari itu Yunho, orang yang ingin sekali dihajarnya pagi ini karena berita tidak menyenangkan yang tersebar, ia berdiri dengan angkuh menunggu Yunho menghampirinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoochun ketus saat Yunho sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui berita yang sudah beredar."

Yoochun hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat.

"Ja.. jaejoong sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Kau ingin Jae hyung mengetahuinya dan mengalami depresi lagi begitu? Maaf tapi kau harus simpan keinginan busukmu itu karena Jae hyung belum sadar."

"Jaejoong belum sadar? Apa keadaannya parah?"

"Yeah.. dan kau mau membuatnya lebih menderita dengan menyebarkan berita buruk itu."

"A.. aku tidak…"

"Yunho hyung… aku sudah mempercayaimu tapi kau mengkhianatinya. Aku sungguh kecewa.." ujar Junsu yang baru saja datang ke hadapan 2yu.

"Su.. kujelaskan dulu. Aku juga kaget saat mendengar kabar itu. Sungguh, bukan aku yang berada di balik ini semua. Aku juga korban. Percayalah!"

Junsu berpikir sebentar kemudian berujar, "Arraseo. Kucoba untuk percaya lagi padamu."

Tanggapan setuju dari Junsu mengundang protesan dari Yoochun, "Ya! Su-ie.. kau terlalu baik padanya."

"Gwaenchana, Chunnie. Orang baik pasti menang."

"Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo. Akan kujaga baik-baik kepercayaan kalian berdua."

"Hanya Junsu yang percaya padamu, aku tidak.." ketus Yoochun.

Junsu mendeathglare namjachingunya itu, "Chunnie…"

"Aaah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan dengan kalian. Mungkinkah Jaejoong punya musuh? Atau ada orang yang membencinya? Karena keluargaku sudah benar-benar merahasiakan ini semua."

"Aniya. Jae hyung orang baik, musuhnya hanya keluargamu." Jawab Yoochun.

"Mungkinkah ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita saat di depan ruang operasi Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Siwon?" tebak Yoochun.

"Aah, saat aku di parkiran mobil ia memang menanyakan soal itu padaku, mungkinkah?"

"Memang ada kemungkinan. Tapi kita tak bisa sembarangan menuduh tanpa bukti. Dan kau juga termasuk tersangka." Tunjuk Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku. Aku pasti akan mengklarifikasi masalah ini. Terima kasih kalian mau bekerja sama. Aku permisi."

Setelah membungkukkan badan, Yunho berlalu pergi dari hadapan Yoosu.

Sambil berjalan menuju parkiran, Yunho menekan layar ponselnya menghubungi seseorang, "Sekretaris Nam, aku ingin kau menyelidiki orang bernama Siwon dan berikan nomornya yang bisa dihubungi padaku secepatnya.

KLIK . Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalah ini. Mau kalian paksa aku bicara, aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena tak ada yang harus kukatakan ataupun kuakui." Jelas Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa saat kalian menjalin hubungan, Jaejoong menyakitimu sehingga kau punya dendam padanya?" Tanya Yunho.

Kini direktur muda itu bersama beberapa bawahannya sedang menginterogasi Siwon.

"Aku tak pernah punya dendam padanya, sungguh. Aku justru sangat mencintainya, bahkan sampai sekarang."

DEG

Hati Yunho sedikit berdesir mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau tak datang?"

"Ibuku sakit dan sialnya saat itu ponselku rusak sehingga aku tak dapat memberitahunya kalau aku tidak akan datang."

"Kau bisa pinjam ponsel teman atau saudaramu."

"Aku tidak sempat berpikir kesana. Aku sangat panik saat itu. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang hanya punya ayah, ibuku adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong, tapi rasa cintaku padanya dan pada ibuku bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibandingkan. Siapapun akan lebih memilih ibu mereka apalagi jika hanya itulah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki."

"Nde, kau benar."

"Setelah ibuku kembali sehat, aku mencarinya tapi ayahnya meninggal dan Jaejoong tidak tinggal di rumahnya lagi. Tidak ada yang tau dia kemana. Bahkan tetangganya bilang, ia sempat tidak ada kabar padahal ayahnya sakit. Aku terus berusaha mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena itu saat bertemu dengannya kemarin, aku senang sekali dan langsung memeluknya. Tapi ternyata aku membuat kesalahan."

"Ehmm.. tuan muda. Maaf, sebentar lagi jam 1, waktu untuk melakukan konferensi pers." Sela sekretaris Nam di tengah pembicaraan direkturnya bersama Siwon.

"Arraseo. Siwon-sshi, aku permisi dulu. Kalau kau punya petunjuk atau apapun tentang masalah ini, hubungi aku." Ujar Yunho sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada Siwon kemudian berlalu pergi bersama bawahannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Di dalam aula besar sudah dipenuhi wartawan dengan di depan aula tersebut duduk Yunho, ibunya Yunho, dan bawahan-bawahan mereka bersiap akan memulai konferensi pers.

"Selamat siang. Saya Jung Yun Hee, ibu dari Yunho ingin mengklarifikasi mengenai berita yang beredar hari ini yang sangat meresahkan. Saya menyatakan bahwa Yunho belum menikah apalagi mempunyai anak. Dan satupun dari keluarga kami tidak mengenal orang yang berinisial 'J' itu. Saya yakin orang itu yang menyebarkan berita bohong ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari keluarga kami."

"Tapi rekaman perkataan Yunho-sshi yang mengakui hal itu sudah diketahui oleh kami para wartawan." Ujar salah seorang wartawan.

"Rekaman? Coba perdengarkan rekaman itu!" pinta eomma Yunho.

Seorang wartawan yang lain berdiri dengan angkuh dan mengacungkan dengan tinggi _tape recorder _miliknya, lalu dinyalakan alat perekam itu. _"Bicara di sini saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku harus segera membawa anakku ke rumah. Dia lelah sekali."_

"Juga ini.." lanjutnya sambil memperdengarkan rekaman yang lainnya.

"_Ne, dia memang anakku dan Jaejoong. Saat perayaan anniversarymu dengannya, aku salah masuk ke kamar hotelnya dan terjadilah semua itu. Sudah cukup kan? Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.." _

Eomma Yunho sangat terkejut mendengarnya kemudian menatap Yunho tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena perkataanku menimbulkan berita yang tidak menyenangkan. Saya Jung Yunho menyatakan bahwa rekaman itu benar adanya dan saya benar-benar mengatakan hal itu."

Seketika aula besar itu riuh dengan seruan terkejut dari para penghuninya.

"Pabboya. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Jung brengsek itu?" geram Yoochun yang sedang bersama Junsu menyaksikan televisi yang menayangkan acara konferensi pers Yunho.

Junsu tak menanggapi Yoochun, hanya diam menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho dan berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tapi saya mohon tolong hentikan penyebaran berita ini. Saya tak ingin anak dan ibu dari anak saya mengalami hal buruk akibat berita ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat." Lanjut Yunho sambil bersimpuh di hadapan para wartawan.

Yunhee menarik bangun Yunho, "Apa-apaan kau ini, hah? Kau merendahkan keluarga Jung!"

"Eomma.. jebal. Sudahi saja menyiksa Jaejoong. Ia sudah cukup menderita."

"Kau membelanya, huh? Membela namja rendahan yang sudah mencemari nama baik keluarga kita."

"Cukup, eomma. Aku mencintai Jaejoong dan Changmin. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku, eomma."

"Eomma benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Jung Yunho."

PLAKK

Yunhee menampar pipi kanan Yunho kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan aula tempat konferensi pers.

"Maaf atas keributan ini. Saya sudah mengakui semuanya seperti yang kalian inginkan. Jadi saya harap kalian juga mengabulkan keinginan saya untuk tidak mengganggu Jaejoong dan anak saya. Terima kasih."

Acara konferensi pers pun selesai.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Appaaaaaa…" seru Changmin sambil menghampiri appanya yang baru saja pulang.

Yunho berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Changmin lalu mengacak rambut hitam anaknya, "Minnie.. appa pulang."

"Nde. Appa, muka appa ada dimana-mana. Min tadi lihat di kolan dan majalah yang telpajang di pinggil jalan."

Agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya itu. Rumor-rumor tak sedap memang sering menimpanya sebagaidirektur muda yang terkenal, namun Yunho selalu berhasil mengatasinya walaupun kali ini rumor itu cukup sulit juga untuk diatasinya.

"Yeah.. Minnie kan tau appa terkenal."

"Tapi ada nama eomma juga. Belalti eomma telkenal ne appa?"

"Tentu saja. kajja appa gendong ke kamarmu."

"Appa, Min ingin beltemu eomma. Ayo kita ke lumah cakit." Ujar Changmin yang berada di gendongan Yunho. Saat ini ayah dan anak ini sedang menuju kamar si tuan kecil.

"Tidak sekarang, Minnie ah."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya lucu, "Waeyo?" setelah itu ia mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa tak bisa bertemu eommanya hari ini.

"Eomma sedang dirawat oleh dokter. Itu artinya Changmin tidak bisa melihat eomma."

"Campai kapan doktel melawat eomma?"

"Sampai eommamu sembuh, Minnie ah. Karena itu kau harus selalu mendo'akan eomma agar cepat sembuh, arra?"

"Allaceo, appa."

KLAP

Setelah menidurkan Changmin dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya, Yunho dihampiri oleh appanya, "Yunho, appa ingin bicara."

Yunho mengangguk lalu mengikuti appanya berjalan menuju ruang santai yang ternyata disana sudah menunggu, Yunhee, eomma dari Yunho. Kemudian ayah dan anak itu mengambil tempat duduk saling menghadap dengan appa Yunho berada di samping Yunhee..

"Marahi saja dia, yeobo. Dia memang benar-benar sudah melakukan hal yang membuat keluarga Jung malu." Seru Yunhee.

"Kau diamlah. Yunho, sekarang jelaskan pada appa semua yang terjadi." Pinta appa Yunho tegas.

"….. Setelah melihat apa yang dialami Jaejoong, aku merasa bahwa akulah yang salah." Yunho menceritakan bagaimana masalahnya dan Jaejoong. "Karena itu kemarin aku mengatakan hal itu. Maaf jika perkataanku tidak berkenan bagi appa. Tapi aku mencintai Jaejoong dan Changmin, appa. Aku ingin melindungi mereka. Aku…"

"Cukup. Aku sudah mengerti. Baiklah, lakukan hal yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan selama itu tidak merugikan bagi asset keluarga Jung." Ujar appa Yunho.

"Gomawo, appa."

.

~yunjae~

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, meski berita mengenai Yunho masih menjadi topik hangat di beberapa majalah dan surat kabar namun jumlahnya semakin hari semakin sedikit. Dikarenakan peryataan Yunho yang menjelaskan semuanya secara terang-terangan sehingga sebagian wartawan menganggap tidak akan menjadi berita yang seru.

Di sisi lain, bocah imut bernama Changmin sedang merengut karena sudah 2 minggu ini ia tidak bertemu eommanya-padahal ia sangat rindu.

"Minnie.."

"Appa, pulangnya cepat."

"Ne. appa ingin mengajakmu ke rumah sakit untuk menemui eomma."

Mata Changmin berbinar, "Jinjja?"

"Nde."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita belangkat cekalang, appa."

"Mandi dulu, sayang."

"Nanti caja, apaaa. Min cudah kangen eomma."

"Hmm kalau Minnie nakal, appa tidak ingin mengajakmu menemui eomma."

"Allaceo, Min akan mandi dengan cepat."

Changmin berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya. Tak lama setelah masuk kamar mandi, ia sudah selesai dengan aktivitas membersihkan dirinya dan kini sedang dibantu oleh Yunho memakaikan pakaiannya.

Setelah siap, ayah dan anak itu bertolak menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil. Sesampainya disana, Changmin segera menghambur menuju ranjang Jaejoong.

"Minnie, jangan berisik ne? Eommamu sedang tidur."

"Allaceo, appa." Jawab Changmin dengan berbisik.

Yoochun yang sejak pagi tadi bersama Junsu di ruang rawat Jaejoong mengisyaratkan pada Yunho untuk keluar ruangan. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang tak boleh didengarkan oleh Changmin. Sebelum Yoochun keluar ruangan, Jundu berpesan pada namjachingunya, "Tolong jangan berbuat keributan!" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun.

"Aku kaget saat kau bilang kau mencintai Jae hyung dan akan melindunginya. Kuharap itu bukan semata-mata untuk mendapatkan citra baik." Ujar Yoochun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Yeah.. kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak akan begitu saja percaya. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuktikannya padamu."

"Buktikan pada Jae hyung, bukan padaku."

"Apa itu artinya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku di masa lalu?"

"Bagaimana ya?", Yoochun tersenyum miring lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menepuk pundak namja bermata musang itu, "Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau menyakiti Jae hyung lagi."

Yoochun pun meninggalkan Yunho yang sedikit terkejut namun senang karena ini akan menjadi awal yang baik baginya dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong dan berujar, "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Yoochun ah."

TBC

a/n: chapter ini udah panjang belom? Semoga alurnya gak terlalu berantakan ya. Jangan berhenti kasih kritik ke saya agar saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan^^ ini balasan review:

Clein cassie: alasan Siwon gak datang sudah dijelaskan di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunHolic: lho? Jadi YunHolic juga istrinya Jaejoong? Berarti saya istri keberapanya nih? ( saya stress ngarep jadi istri Jaejoong) Hahaha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

gothiclolita89: wah enak tuh saus pedas :3 kamu suka wonjae? Tapi sepertinya saya tak berniat wonjae lanjut, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

muna. yume: chapter ini udah cukup panjang belum? Yap saya akan hati" kok. Gapapa, saya suka kok yang panjang-panjang (lho, jadi ambigu kayaknya, haha). Gomawo reviewnya^^

dachisshi: Annyeooooong.. (kibar" bendera Yunjaeshipper) selamat datang di ff gak mutu ini. Iya Min saya bikin menderita mulu yak disini. Waduh emaknya Yunppa kuning" ngambang dong, haha. Iya ni dilanjut. Seru? Semoga anda bilang seru Cuma untuk menghibur saya, wkwk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

MaxMin: dimaafkan :) chapter ini udah panjang belom? Iya Chami saya bikin menderita disini. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

JJorien: horeeeeee *ikut bersorak.. aduh bener nih tertata alurnya? Bener bagus? Bener suka? Semoga pujian ini gak bikin saya terlena dan chapter ini alurnya juga baik. Jae gk benci sm Cwang kok . apa Jae masih cinta sm Siwon? Tanya sama yg bersangkutan aja. Tapi saya juga berharap sih tidak (haha). Sepertinya akan sulit Yunjae momentnya karena Jaejoong juga masih makan gaji buta di 2 chapter terakhir ini (baca: jarang muncul). Ini udah panjanga belum? Semoga alurnya gk berantakan ya. Siip.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: chapter ini apakah sudah panjang dan memuaskan anda? Wkwkwk. Rada ambigu ngomongin puas"an. Gomawo reviewnya^^

meybi: karena aku suka Yunjae, jadi pasti bisa, hoho. (maksa) gomawo reviewnya^^


	6. Chapter 6-Heaven

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Heaven

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Heaven]

.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu lalu menyeruput cappucchino pesanannya. Namja imut itu kini sedang bersama namjachingunya duduk santai di sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat, membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin yang menjaga Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin tau?" Tanya Yoochun balik.

"Tentu saja."

"Yakin?"

"Yaa Chunnie.. jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat katakan!"

Tak menjawab, Yoochun malah memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Junsu, "Poppo.."

"Ish, jangan bercanda, Chunnie." Ujar Junsu sambil mendorong wajah namjachingunya itu.

Yoochun mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut, "Akhir-akhir ini kita sudah terlalu serius, Su-ie. Tak ada salahnya kan kita bersenang-senang sedikit?"

"Makanya cepat jawab sebelum aku serius mengajakmu berkelahi."

"Aaaw, takut.."

Mendapat pelototan dari Junsu, Yoochun segera mengubah ekspresi bodohnya dengan senyum menawan, "Aku hanya memberinya sedikit jalan."

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah mempercayainya?"

"Just a little.."

"Ish, jangan menggunakan bahasa Inggris padaku."

"Neee.. hanya sedikit. Tidak sepertimu yang sepertinya menyerahkaan Jae hyung sepenuhnya pada Jung itu. Boleh kutahu alasanmu kenapa begitu mempercayainya?"

Junsu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, bersiap bercerita panjang lebar sepertinya.

"Sore menjelang malam kala itu, saat aku sedang di jalan pulang kerja, aku melihatnya.." Junsu memulai ceritanya,

"_Itu kan si brengsek Jung Yunho yang Jae hyung ceritakan padaku, untuk apa dia di makam appa Jae hyung?" _

"Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekatinya. Dan aku dikejutkan dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya."

"_Annyeong.. Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku Jung Yunho, pria tak berguna yang hanya menyusahkan hidup orang lain. Aku adalah orang yang telah merebut kesucian putramu, merendahkannya bahkan menuduhnya memanfaatkan kehamilannya untuk mendapatkan hartaku, menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayi kami yang baru-baru ini kutahu menggugurkan bayi akan berdampak buruk bagi yang mengandungnya yang itu sama saja dengan aku menyuruhnya untuk mati, meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, hingga akhirnya kutahu dari sekretaris pribadi sekaligus orang yang paling kupercaya bahwa eommaku telah berbuat buruk padanya, mengurungnya sampai kau pun mati tanpa ada dia di sisimu, memaksanya melahirkan bayi itu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja saat bayi itu sudah lahir." _

"Lalu ia tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.."

"_3 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku salah, aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan." _

"Dan dapat kulihat air matanya keluar setelah berkata itu.. lalu ia bersimpuh.."

"_Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal, ajusshi..berikan aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku. Jebbal.. bantu aku menemukan putramu, ajusshi.. aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menderita lagi. Sungguh.." _

"Air matanya mengalir lebih deras…"

"_Kim Jaejoong, kau dimana? Izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku dan eommaku. Kumohon… Demi Changmin, anak kita.." _

"Kupikir ia melakukannya untuk pencitraan, tapi ternyata tidak. Kulihat sekeliling, tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan dia, bahkan pengawalnya pun tak ada."

"Kapan itu?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun lalu.."

"Lalu saat itu kau menampakkan diri di depannya dan memberitahu keberadaan Jae hyung?"

"Aniya. Aku langsung pulang, bahkan tidak menceritakannya pada Jae hyung. Biarlah ia menemukan Jae hyung dengan usahanya sendiri."

.

~yunjae~

.

Changmin mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam tasnya, "Ini, untuk eomma." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan cookies di sisi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau memberikan makanan seperti itu pada eomma?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Eomma tidulnya lama, pacti caat bangun nanti lapal, jadi Min belikan kue itu cupaya eomma tidak kelapalan."

"Pabboya.. orang sakit mana boleh makan makanan seperti itu." Ujar Yoochun yang baru saja datang bersama Junsu.

"Chunnie, jangan berkata seperti itu pada anak kecil..", Junsu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho, "Hyung, sudah malam, pulanglah. Changmin pasti lelah dan kau juga harus berangkat kerja besok. Terima kasih telah menjaga Jae hyung saat kami pergi."

"Min tidak mau pulang, appaa.. Min mau menunggu eomma bangun."

"Heei, anak appa nakal, eoh? Memangnya Minnie tidak mau sekolah?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu eomma pasti sedih dan tidak mau bangun."

Changmin malah menatap Yunho intens, tak menjawab perkataan Yunho, ia terlalu takut membayangkan eommanya itu tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Min tidak mau eomma cedih."

"Appa senang kau mengerti, kajja appa gendong.. Pamit pada Junsu dan Yoochun jusshi."

"Annyeong, Chun jucci. Annyeong, Cu-ie jumma.." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Pasangan Yoosu itupun membalas lambaian tangan Changmin.

"Yaa.. kenapa Minnie memanggil Junsu jusshi dengan ahjumma, eoh?"

"Gwaenchana, hyung." Ujar Junsu sambil mendekati Changmin yang sedang dalam gendongan Yunho lalu mencubit pipi tembam bocah itu, "Besok kesini lagi, ne."

"Neee, Cu-ie jumma…"

"Kami pulang dulu."

"Ne. Hati-hati hyung."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Uwaaah.. Minnie, kau membawa makanan banyak cekali…" seru seorang bocah teman sebangku Changmin saat melihat isi tas food monster itu.

"Yaa Kyunnie… kenapa makanannya dikelualkan cemua?"

"Ini kan cudah jam ictilahat.. bukannya ini mau Minnie makan cemua?"

"Andweyo..", Changmin memasukkan kembali makanan-makanan itu ke dalam tasnya, "Ini untuk eomma Min yang tidul teluc, cupaya eomma Min tidak kelapalan…"

Teman sebangku Changmin yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' itu memiringkan wajahnya, "Eomma Minnie?", dan dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Apa nanti eomma Minnie akan cepelti eomma Kyu?"

"Eh? Memangnya eomma Kyunnie kenapa?"

"Eomma Kyu waktu itu tidul teluc tapi cetelah itu Kyu tidak pelnah melihat eomma lagi. Kata appa, eomma Kyu ke culga belcama Tuhan…"

"Culga? Apa itu?"

"Appa bilang culga itu tempat yang indah dan eomma Kyu pacti bahagia dicana."

Changmin memperhatikan raut wajah teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya yang berubah sedih itu.

"Padahal Kyu ingin celalu belcama eomma.. tapi kenapa eomma malah ke culga belcama Tuhan?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin ikut memasang tampang muram. Memikirkan apakah eommanya juga akan seperti eomma Kyuhyun.. pergi ke surge bersama Tuhan. Andwae… Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin jika tidak dapat melihat eommanya lagi. Hingga sampai sekarang saat bocah itu sedang duduk manis di mobil bersama ayahnya menuju rumah sakit, hanya wajah Jaejoong yang ada di pikirannya.

"Minnie… waeyo?"

Changmin menengadahkan kepala menatap appanya yang bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa daritadi diam saja, eoh?"

Bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Minnie sakit?"

"Aniyo."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Gwaenchana, appa.."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Eommaa…"

Saat sampai di kamar rawat Jaejoong, Changmin segera menghampiri eommanya yang masih terbaring itu dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi ia hapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir, "Eomma.. apa eomma akan pelgi ke culga belcama Tuhan?"

Changmin mengeluarkan makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam tasnya, "Ini cemua untuk eomma. Cepat bangun dan makan ini, eomma. Cebelum nanti habic dimakan Min.. hiks.. eomma…"

Yunho hanya memperhatikan anaknya dari pintu, tak berani mengganggu 'dialog' Changmin dengan eommanya.

Junsu yang baru saja datang dan hendak masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong ditahan oleh Yunho, "Kumohon.. biarkan Changmin. Sebentar saja…" dan mendapat anggukan oleh namja imut yang langsung mengerti keadaan itu.

"Memangnya culga ceindah apa? Min belcama eomma itu juga cudah indah kok. Makanya eomma jangan belpikil untuk pelgi ke culga, ne? Min janji akan celalu membuat eomma cenang…"

"Jebbal, eomma.. bangun. Jangan mau diajak ke culga cama Tuhan. Min benal-benal tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"Pabboya.. bocah itu."

"Chunnie? Mengagetkanku saja. Sejak kapan kau disini, eoh?"

"Belum lama. Tadinya aku ingin bertanya kenapa kalian hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu, tapi ternyata sedang melihat anak itu." Ujar Yoochun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang berada di dalam dan tidak menyadari bahwa 'dialog'nya bersama Jaejoong sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

Yunho tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam "Mianhae.." yang walaupun pelan, tetapi dapat didengar oleh Yoosu.

"Katakan langsung saja pada Jae hyung." Ujar Junsu pada Yunho seakan mengerti keinginan namja tampan bermata musang itu, "Aku dan Chunnie akan mengajak Changmin makan di kantin."

"Waah.. Su-ie ku pengertian sekali.", lalu Yoochun menatap Yunho dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kutitip Jae hyung sebentar."

Setelah Junsu mengajak Changmin, Yoosumin pun akhirnya pergi ke kantin meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam tangan putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong erat, "Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali? Seberat itukah beban di pikiranmu?"

Yunho mengambil napas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nde.. pasti sangat berat. Maaf.. mungkin hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan setelah aku membuatmu menderita.. tapi, apa kau akan membenciku selamanya karena ini? Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku? Dan.. apa kau membenci Changmin karena aku?"

Ingatan Yunho kembali pada adegan 'dialog' Changmin dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja terjadi, membuat hati namja tampan itu sedikit pilu.

"Boleh aku memohon padamu.. untuk tidak membenci Changmin juga? Biar aku saja yang menerima akibat dari perbuatanku."

Kembali Yunho menarik napas, namun kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Kim Jaejoong, cepatlah sadar.."

Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup cherry lips itu agak lama, ia benar-benar merindukan namja yang sudah benar-benar merebut hatinya ini.

Setelah Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, namja tampan itu mengelus pipi tirus Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil bergumam, "Saranghae…"

TBC

Balasan review:

JJorien: tambah suka? Aduh terhura *eh terharu maksudnya, hehe. Okee, kutunggu pujiannya di last chap, haha (pengen banget dipuji ceritanya). Horee udah panjang, tapi chap ini pendek lagi, haha.. iya dong, junsu kan angel :3 eeeh, kamu mau gantiin Jaejoong? Ide bagus tuh, tapi saya takut diamuk Yunjaeshipper nanti, haha.. ndeeee, typonya emang banyak banget dan saya baru nyadar setelah baca review -_- mian ne.. sip sip sip.. gomawo ^^

gothiclolita89: belum panjang? Apalagi chap ini ya? Maaf banget ya, per chapternya aku bikin pendek karena biar sesuai sama subjudulnya (ngeles sebenernya karena ide udah mentok, haha) waah emang pertama kamu kiranya siwon jahat? Kasian dia, Cuma nongol sebentar, masa dibikin jahat juga, kekeke.. iya, saya juga maunya gitu, saya sebel sama dia juga soalnya, haha.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

MaxMin: masih pendek? Apalagi chap ini. Lebih pendek lagi dari chap kemarin -_- mian ne.. iya dong, Yoosu kan ceritanya udah anggep emak Jae sebagai keluarga. Iya masih belum.. mari kita berdo'a ramai-ramai biar emak cepet sadar XD oke ni dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

muna. yume: sip ini dilanjut gomawo reviewnya ^^

YunHolic: Iya tuh. Nih saya udah beli semprotan anti serangga, yuk basmi bersama xD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Clein cassie: aamiin.. haha. Saya juga berharap begitu, kekeke.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

kimRyan2124: aamiin.. dan semoga di dunia nyata juga begitu gomawo reviewnya ^^

OceanBlue030415: *tutup kuping* xD eh kok pake tao? Kasian dia dipake buat neriakin orang . aah tidak apa-apa kok iya emang kejam banget. Yang nyebarin beritanya kan wartawan yang waktu itu berdiri sambil memperdengarkan rekaman itu, tapi sepertinya saya kurang bisa menyampaikannya. Oke ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

meybi: hehe *garuk2 kepala gegara malu* oke abaikan, haha.. tapi maaf chap ini pendek lagi. Mandeeek :/ gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

a/n: maaf chapter ini pendek. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya janji bakal lebih panjang. Makasih semuanyaa salam cinta /halah/


	7. Chapter 7-No Words Are Needed

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – No Words Are Needed

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – No Words Are Needed]

.

"Kim Jaejoong, cepatlah sadar.."

Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup cherry lips itu agak lama, ia benar-benar merindukan namja yang sudah benar-benar merebut hatinya ini.

Setelah Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, namja tampan itu mengelus pipi tirus Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil bergumam, "Saranghae…"

Namja tampan itu lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di atas kursi tersebut tepat di sisi ranjang Jaejoong. Menatap wajah damai namja cantik itu lekat. Hal yang tidak akan bisa dilakukannya jika Jaejoong dalam keadaan sadar. Tak lama raut wajah Yunho berubah karena melihat doe eyes di hadapannya terbuka perlahan. Bibir hati namja tampan itu tak bisa dikatupkan karena bermacam pikiran menggelayutinya.. kaget.. senang.. dan.. takut. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong jika yang pertama dilihatnya saat sadar adalah Jung Yunho? Penyebab semua kepahitan yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Sebelum pandangan Jaejoong menjelas, Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya dari namja cantik itu. Ia sangat takut membuat Jaejoong kembali depresi akibat melihat dirinya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan menatap punggung seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya itu, "Awalnya aku pikir aku membencinya."

'Eh?' Yunho melongo. Apa Jaejoong sedang menanggapi kata-kata yang Yunho lontarkan sesaat sebelum ia sadar?

"Saat itu yang menjadi tujuan dari hidupku adalah menempatkan seluruh keluarga Jung pada daftar orang pertama yang harus kubenci dan balas dendam pada kalian, membuat kalian lebih menderita dari yang aku alami. Tapi di saat aku terpuruk itu aku bertemu Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka mengatakan padaku 'lupakan masa lalu dan hidup dengan baik' adalah balas dendam yang paling tepat. Sampai anak itu datang padaku, ingatan-ingatan yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam, muncul kembali dan tanpa sadar menjadikan anak itu masuk ke dalam daftar orang pertama yang harus kubenci karena walaupun dia anakku, ia tetaplah memiliki darah keluarga Jung. Tapi akhirnya aku menyadarinya.. bahwa itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat, dan sebenarnya ini adalah rasa bersalah.. karena sempat ingin melenyapkannya dan tak menjadi eomma yang baik selama 5 tahun hidupnya. Akulah.. yang justru harus dibenci olehnya."

Yunho membalikkan badannya perlahan, menatap Jaejoong yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho saat mata musang dan doe eyes itu bertemu pandang. Membuat namja tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih sedikit takut padanya.

Terjadi _silence moment_ yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya Yunho berujar, "Akan aku panggil Yoochun, Junsu, dan.. Changmin kesini."

Selepas kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari pucatnya, "Aku.. seperti putri tidur dalam dongeng saja."

Tak lama, hanya sepuluh menit berlalu setelah Yunho bilang akan mengajak Yoosumin kesini, Jaejoong mendengar suara sedikit gaduh yang mendekati ruangannya dan setelah itu melihat keempat namja beda usia yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya itu berdiri di pintu ruang rawatnya.

'Cepat sekali. Apa mereka melakukan lari marathon saat menuju kesini?' batin Jaejoong sambil melihat keempat namja yang napasnya masih tersengal-sengal itu, 'Sepertinya memang benar-benar lari marathon. Pabboya, ini kan rumah sakit, tidak boleh berisik.'

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis menatap keempat namja yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu itu, berpikir apakah dirinya yang harus menghampiri mereka karena sedari tadi tak ada pergerakan dari Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"Hyuuuuung…" seru Junsu dengan suara lengking khas lumba-lumbanya sambil menghampiri Jaejoong dan mendekap namja cantik yang sedang mencoba bangkit itu erat.

"Huweeeeee… hyuuuuuung.. hiks.. Akhirnya kau bangun.. huweeee.." masih memeluk Jaejoong, Junsu menangis dan sesekali mengelap ingusnya asal.

Yoochun yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum bodoh sambil menatap Yunho berharap namja tampan bermata musang itu memaklumi sikap Junsu yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Aigooo, Junsu-ie.. jangan usap-usap bajuku setelah kau mengelap ingusmu.."

"Huweee…"

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum, "Aku kan sudah bangun.. apalagi yang kau tangisi, eoh?"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung.. hiks.. huweee…"

"Nde, nde, aku tau. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tak malu pada Chunnie mu?"

Junsu menggeleng, membuat Jaejoong menghela napas, 'Yeah.. begini juga tak apa.' Batinnya. Kemudian ia menatap Changmin yang masih di depan pintu sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Changminnie.." panggil Jaejoong membuat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun sedikit terkejut, bahkan membuat Junsu melepas pelukannya karena terkejut juga.

"Apa itu cookies-cookies milikmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada bungkusan-bungkusan cookies yang terletak di meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

Tak salah Jaejoong tiba-tiba menanyakan itu pada Changmin yang memang selalu terlihat kelaparan saat datang ke rumahnya.

"I.. itu.. untuk eomma. Ka.. kalena eomma tidul teluc, Min takut eomma kelapalan kalau sudah bangun.." takut-takut Changmin menjawab.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, dan.. terharu. Ia tahan air bening yang sepertinya hendak keluar dari kelopak matanya, "Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

Segera Changmin berlari mendekati Jaejoong, naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk eommanya itu erat.

"Huweeeeeeeeeee…"

Sama seperti Junsu, Changmin menangis keras di pelukan Jaejoong. Bedanya anak itu tidak memeperkan ingusnya di baju yang Jaejoong kenakan. Ia biarkan cairan hijau itu membasahi tangan mungilnya.

"Kita makan cookies itu berdua, ne? Aku tak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian.."

Changmin hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Hmm.. bolehkah eomma memanggilmu 'chagi', Minnie ah?"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tanpa melepas pelukannya, isakannya berhenti sejenak walau air matanya masih mengalir, namun beberapa saat kemudian tangisannya justru makin keras, membuat Jaejoong sedikit gelagapan. Apa ia bicara hal yang salah?

"Kenapa malah menangis makin keras, eoh? Uljima, Minnie.."

"HUWEEEEEEE… hiks.. HUWEEEEE.. uhuk.. hiks.. uhuk.. huweee.."

Mendengar Changmin terbatuk di sela tangisannya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit khawatir. Anak seumuran Changmin pasti akan sakit bila terlalu lama menangis. Ia lepas pelukan maut dari anaknya itu lalu menghapus air mata yang masih mengaliri pipi tembam Changmin dan mengelap tangan bocah yang basah karena ingusnya sendiri itu dengan ujung lengan baju yang dipakainya. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi namja kecil di hadapannya pelan, "Uljima.. uljima.." setelah itu mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas, "Kalau menangis terus, nanti kau sakit."

"Hiks.. Ne, eomma.."

"Anak eomma pintar…"

"Eomma cudah tidak membenci Min lagi?"

"Eomma tidak pernah membencimu, Minnie. Maafkan eomma ne?"

"Kenapa eomma minta maaf? Memangnya eomma belbuat calah cama Min?"

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya itu dengan senyum. Alasannya meminta maaf pasti sulit untuk dimengerti anak seumuran Changmin.

"Ehem.. ehem.. maaf. Tak bermaksud mengganggu acara nostalgiamu, hyung. Tapi jangan lupakan masih ada 3 orang lain selain kalian di sini." Ujar Yoochun.

"Nde, nde.. pakai cium-cium segala. Aku kan juga mau, hyuuung." Ujar Junsu dengan nada rengekan.

"Mau apa? Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja.. poppo."

Yoochun sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Junsu.

"Aissh, Su-ie.. Minta sama Chunnie mu sana."

"Shireo.."

"Yaa Su-ie baby. Kau membuatku patah hati…" Yoochun pundung di sudut ruangan.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun sedikit miris lalu menatap Junsu yang ditanggapi oleh namja imut itu, "Biarkan saja dia, hyung.." membuat Yoochun kembali sweatdrop.

"Eomma.. eomma.." panggil Changmin sambil menarik-narik baju Jaejoong agar eommanya mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Ne?"

"Min mau poppo lagi.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "Nde."

Cup cup cup..

"Appa juga.." ujar Changmin dan langsung disela oleh Yunho, "Tanyakan pada eommamu dulu apakah boleh."

"Eomma, bolehkan kalau appa juga mencium Min?"

Membuat Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu menahan tawa dan Yunho yang ingin menenggelamkan diri ke laut saat itu juga. Changmin benar-benar anak polos yang memiliki bakat evil.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa koma selama setengah bulan membuat otakmu sedikit bergeser?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Su-ie?"

Kini Jaesu sedang berdua saja di ruang rawat Jaejoong. Yoochun, Changmin, dan Yunho sudah pulang ke rumah karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam sekarang.

"Habiis.. tadi hyung memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan 'Minnie', biasanya kan 'bocah itu'… dan lagi, apa-apaan tadi sikapmu pada Changmin? Lembut sekali. Apa kau punya rencana jahat terhadap mereka?"

Tak menjawab, Jaejoong malah menatap Junsu.

"Jadi benar? Hyuuuung, aku dan Chunnie kan sudah pernah bilang.. Balas dendam yang tepat itu…"

Junsu tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah sangat tau itu, Su-ie. Kalian mengatakan itu padaku berulang-ulang." Jaejoong menarik napas sebentar, "Kau saja yang tidak tau kalau aku memang orang yang lembut sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi dan aku tak pernah membenci Minnie." Ujarnya sambil melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Junsu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau hyung tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku? Memendam semuanya sendirian.." Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, "Hyung.. mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ungkapkan apa yang kau rasa padaku, atau pada Chunnie. Kau menganggapku dan Yoochun sebagai adikmu kan? Dan kau tentu tau bahwa dalam keluarga itu tidak boleh ada rahasia. Apa yang kau rasa, aku juga merasakannya. Karena itu, berjanjilah padaku, hyung.."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Cairan bening sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Hari ini sudah 2 kali ia hampir menangis. Rasanya Jaejoong menjadi namja yang sangat cengeng hari ini.

Dan akhirnya air mata yang sudah ditahan mati-matian itu berhasil lolos. Junsu pun mendekap hyungnya itu erat. Berharap dekapan itu akan memberikan kehangatan pada Jaejoong.

"Keluarkan semuanya, hyung. Jangan khawatir. Karena ada aku di sini.."

Akhirnya malam itu hanya dihabiskan oleh tangisan mereka berdua hingga jam 2 pagi mereka tertidur karena lelah menangis.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kenapa mata kalian berdua sembap? Apa kalian bertengkar semalam?" Tanya Yoochun saat baru datang ke ruang rawat Jaejoong.

"Aani..", Junsu beranjak lalu mengambil alih kantong plastik besar dari tangan Yoochun dan mengeluarkan buah-buahan dari dalamnya lalu menatanya di atas piring, "Kau pagi-pagi sekali sudah kesini.. ini kan hari Minggu."

"Memang tidak boleh?" Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, "Katakan padaku, hyung. Kenapa kalian menangis semalam?"

"Menangis itu perlu bila itu bisa membuatmu tenang dan lega bukan?"

"Apa kalian punya masalah? Katakana saja padaku.." keukeuh Yoochun.

"Chunnie… sudahlah. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kami tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Sungguh.." Junsu menghampiri Yoochun lalu memeluk namjachingunya itu dari belakang, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu.."

"Eommaaaaaaa…" terdengar suara nyaring Changmin yang saat baru saja sampai langsung nemplok(?) pada Jaejoong.

"Naah.. Kajja kita ke kantin, Su-ie baby. _Bodyguard_ Jae hyung yang lain sudah datang."

"Uhm."

Yoosu pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin membuat sang namja cantik menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Dasar mereka itu..'

"Eomma.. ayo kita makan kue-kue itu." Ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk bungkus-bungkus cookies yang masih setia di atas meja nakas.

"Memangnya Minnie sudah sarapan, hmm?"

"Cudah.."

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita habiskan semuanya, ne?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengambil bungkusan cookis-cookies dan membukanya, lalu mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

"Kau juga ikutlah makan, Yunho yah."

"Andwae, eomma.. Nanti appa tambah gendut. Min tidak mau appa menjadi cepelti beluang yang pelutnya cepelti bola."

"Haha.. Minnie kenapa berkata seperti itu tentang appamu sendiri, eoh?"

Yunho menghampiri Changmin lalu mengacak rambut anaknya itu dengan sayang, "Minnie berani menghina appa, eoh? Kalau begitu, rasakan.." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya, "Beruang akan menculik Minnie karena Minnie adalah anak nakal.." Yunho memberatkan suaranya agar mirip seperti suara beruang.

"Uwaa.. eommaaa.. tolong Miin.."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat kedua namja beda usia itu.

"Ternyata tak ada lagi yang perlu aku khawatirkan." Ujar Yoochun.

"Dasar kau, Chunnie.. Mengajakku ke kantin tapi malah diam di sini mengintip mereka."

Yoosu kini sedang di luar ruang rawat Jaejoong melihat (baca: mengawasi) keadaan di dalam lewat jendela.

"Kalau kita langsung ke kantin, tidak akan melihat pemandangan yang membahagiakan ini, Su-ie baby."

"Nde, kau benar."

.

~yunjae~

.

Junsu sedang membantu Jaejoong membereskan barang-barangnya di dalam ruang rawat. Namja cantik itu sudah bisa pulang hari ini karena dokter sudah menyatakan bahwa ia sudah sehat dan dapat melakukan aktivitas seperti sedia kala.

"Eomma.. eomma ictilahat caja. Bial Cu-ie jumma yang membeleckan balang-balang. Min tidak mau eomma cakit lagi kalena capek."

"Ya! Dasar kau ini..", Junsu menjitak pelan kepala Changmin, "Tapi omongan anak ini ada benarnya juga. Hyung istirahat saja, aku tak mengizinkan sama sekali kau ikut membereskan ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Gomawo, Su-ie."

"Su-ie, barang-barangnya sudah ada yang bisa kubawakan ke mobil?" Tanya Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong.

"Jangan menganggapku seperti yeoja, Chunnie. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Kau galak sekali sih, my baby Su-ie.", Yoochun mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut, "Aku kan hanya berniat membantu."

Changmin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jaejoong berseru kala mendapati appanya yang baru saja menampakkan diri di pintu ruang rawat, "Appaaaaaa… dalimana cajaa? Lama cekali.."

Yunho menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Mian ne, appa tadi bicara sama dokter." Namja tampan itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang berada di sebelah Changmin, "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Gomawo. Tapi aku akan pulang bersama Yoochun dan Junsu."

"Eh? Mian, hyung. Aku dan Chunnie ada urusan mendadak." Ujar Junsu sambil mengedipkan-ngedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoochun.

"Aaahh, nde.. Kami pergi dulu. Anneyoong.." pamit Yoochun.

"Ya! Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Yang pasti bukan ke rumah, hyung."

"Tapi kenapa kau membawa semua barangku, Su?"

"Eh? Aaaah, nde.. sebenarnya aku baru saja ingin meletakkannya, hyung." Junsu nyengir kuda, "Kajja, Chunnie.. kita harus pergi sekarang. Anneyong, hyungdeul, Changminnie.."

Yoosu pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menahan kesal pada kedua orang yang baru saja hilang dari pandangannya itu.

'Dasar pasangan bodoh itu. Dan si jidat lebar itu.. kenapa jadi seperti Junsu yang sangat mendukung hubunganku dengan Yunho? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku koma?'

"..mma, eomma.."

"Eh? Oh, Minnie ah."

"Eomma kenapa diam caja? Kajja ke mobil."

"Ah, nde." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti arah langkah Changmin karena anak itu menarik tangannya, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Yunho yah."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Jae."

Jaejoong tak tau harus bicara apa lagi, namja cantik itu akhirnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya menangkap barang-barangnya yang ada di genggaman Yunho, "Eumm, Yunho yah, barang-barangku.. biar aku yang membawanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae.."

"Go.. gomawo."

"Cheonma..", YunJaeMin kini sudah ada di depan mobil audi hitam milik Yunho, "Changminnie, kau duduk di belakang, ne?"

"Shireo.. Min mau duduk di depan."

"Changminnie.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Aku saja yang duduk di belakang."

"Andwae. Eomma juga duduk di depan. Min mau duduk di pangkuan eomma. Nde, eomma?"

"Nde."

"Dasar kau ini." Yunho mengacak rambut anaknya pelan lalu memasukkan barang-barang yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke dalam bagasi, setelah itu mengambil tempat di bangku kemudi dimana di sebelahnya sudah ada Jaejoong dengan Changmin di pangkuannya.

"Appa, Min lapaaaal.."

"Waktu makan siang masih satu jam lagi, Minnie. Kita antar eommamu dulu ke rumah lalu membeli makanan." Ujar Yunho sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Shireooo.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Biar dia makan dulu.."

"Ah, nde. Mian ne, anak ini sedikit manja."

"Min tidak manja, appa.." Changmin melayangkan protesnya sambil mendelik lucu pada Yunho.

"Nde, nde. Anak eomma tidak manja. Sudah, sudah, tidak baik berwajah seperti itu pada appamu.."

"Umm.." Changmin mengangguk kemudian memeluk eommanya erat. "Min mengantuk, eomma.." gumamnya kemudian terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Dia tertidur?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sepertinya.." jawab Jaejoong sambil membetulkan posisi tidur Changmin agar lebih nyaman.

Namja cantik itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Matanya menyipit kala menatap sesuatu di pinggir jalan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Yun.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa berhenti sebentar dan jelaskan padaku soal itu?"

TBC

a/n: kenapa rata" review di chap 6 bilang kalo updatenya lama? Chap6 saya update 3minggu setelah chap5, itu masuk waktu yang lama kah? Saya masih newbie dan author" favorit saya update 2-3bulan per chapnya. Jadi saya gak tau waktu paling lama update ff itu berapa biar bisa dibilang kilat. Gomeeen… mungkin kalian bisa kasih saran berapa lama saya harus update? Gomawo^^

Balasan review:

gothiclolita89: aah, sebenernya sempet kepikiran kayak gitu tapiii.. saya gak mau konfliknya terlalu rumit -_- haha, ini udah rajin blm? Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

MaxMin: haha.. tapi changmin disini anak baik jadi gak mungkin ngabisin makanan emaknya xD sip. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Cho Sungkyu: iya, saya aja kesel xD Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ada 2 Guest yang review di chap ini, jadi saya beginikan aja ne? yg di dalam kurung adalah review kalian.

Guest: (Aigooo akhirnya update jugaaaaa  
Huwaaa authorssi,, jangan lama2 dong updatenya,,, galau niii) galau kenapa, eoh? Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Omonaa... aku sampe nangis sejak dialog antara Minnie dan Kyunnie. Aigooo... aku emank sensitif sama adegan seperti itu.) saya sengaja coba bikin mengharukan, tapi saya gak nangis #LOL saya merasa gagal bikin terharu tapi ternyata ada juga yang terharu *hiks (ikut terharu) /abaikan/ Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

YunJae24 at chap1: Anneyong. Selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yang gaje ini *bow silakan silakan.. dan Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

YunJae24 at chap2: iya, dan pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap 7 ini. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

YunJae24 at chap3: saya aja kesel sama eommanya xD Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

YunJae24 at chap4: Tenang, Jae gak saya bikin mati . Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

YunJae24 at chap5: waah kamu seneng ya liat appa tersiksa? Begitu juga dengan saya xD Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

YunJae24 at chap6: sadar di chap ini, hoho.. chap ini udah cukup JaeMin momentnya? Nde, saya juga berpikir kayak gitu Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

JJorien: anneyoong.. /ambil kolornya trus diawetin di museum xD/ wow, mau gantiin Yunho jd semenya JJ kah? xD itu flashback, say.. dan saya gak masukin dalam satu "…" karena memang saat itu YH yg ngomong. Mian jd bikin bingung n gomawo kritiknya waah untuk itu Tanyakan pada om jidatnya aja langsung ne, haha.. sudah saya bilang kan kalo saya suka Anda banyak ngomong^^ Nde, gomawo reviewnya^^

jaena at chap1: bukan perceraian Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jaena at chap2: apa? Apa? Apanya yang wae? Hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jaena at chap3: yap begitualah.. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jaena at chap6: makasih udah sedih #lho haha.. iya disini udah sadar kok. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

My beauty jeje: makasih, eonni.. udah suka aku juga suka yunjaemin family. Ndee.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Kim anna sinotsuke: ini udah sadar aku pun begitu, hehe. Makasih udah sukaaa.. gomawo reviewnya^^


	8. Chapter 8-In Our Time

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – In Our Time

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – In Our Time]

.

"Yun.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa berhenti sebentar dan jelaskan padaku soal itu?"

Sebagaimana yang diinginkan Jaejoong, Yunho meminggirkan mobilnya dan mengikuti arah pandang doe eyes dari namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Aaah, itu.." ujar Yunho sambil menghela napas ketika melihat hal yang menjadi titik focus Jaejoong-yang tak lain tak bukan adalah majalah dimana salah satu judul yang terpampang pada cover depannya adalah rumor yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat hangat itu, berita tentang dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Saat itu Siwon bertanya soal Changmin. Aku jawab Changmin adalah anakmu dan aku. Ternyata saat aku berkata seperti itu, ada wartawan yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar dan merekam perkataanku. Rekaman itu tersebar dan akhirnya nama kita menjadi _headline_ di hampir seluruh media cetak. Tapi aku sudah melakukan konferensi pers mengenai berita itu dan hasilnya cukup bagus. Berita itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Tak kusangka masih ada, padahal sudah lumayan lama."

"Apa yang kau katakan saat konferensi pers?"

"Itu.. kau mau tau?"

"Hmm.."

"Benar mau tau?"

"Tentu saja. cepat katakan! Jangan berbelit-belit."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit salah tingkah namun tetap membalas tatapan dari mata musang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir hati itu sukses membuat Jaejoong _speechless_ seketika.

"Dan aku minta mereka untuk tidak membesar-besarkan berita itu lagi dan tidak mengganggumu dan Changmin lagi."

"O..oh.. begitu. La.. lalu, ba.. bagaimana dengan eommamu?"

"Eommaku.. beliau benar-benar marah padaku sejak saat itu. Ia tak pernah menanggapiku ketika aku bicara padanya.", Yunho mengambil napas sebentar, "Kau.. kenapa jadi gugup begitu? Apa kau pikir tadi aku menyatakan cinta padamu?" Tanya Yunho dengan tampang sedikit menggoda namun tetap _cool_.

"Ja.. jangan bicara seenaknya."

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Apa ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu, mobilnya bisa aku jalankan sekarang?"

"Hmm.."

Yunho menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Jae.."

"Ne?"

"Kalau tadi aku benar-benar menyatakan perasaan padamu, kau akan jawab apa?"

Hanya hening yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari namja cantik di sebelahnya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jaejoong membuka suara "Aku tidak akan jawab apa-apa."

"Sesuai perkiraanku. Hmm, soal berita itu.. mau kan kau memaafkanku?"

"Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan, itu bukan salahmu."

"Kalau aku minta maaf untuk kejadian 5 tahun lalu?"

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang."

"Arraseo. Mian.."

"Hmm.."

Hening kembali.

"Yun.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang Siwon katakan setelah kau menjelaskan perihal Changmin?"

"Aku langsung pamit pergi setelah menjelaskannya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya Siwon adalah alasan kau tak mau menjawab tadi." Yunho berujar lirih.

"Eh? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kita sudah sampai.."

"Ah, nde.."

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah makan pagi menjelang siang bersama di sebuah restoran, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mengantarnya ke makam appanya.

"Appa.. Mianhae baru mengunjungimu. Appa jangan sedih dan khawatir lagi, dokter bilang Joongie sudah sembuh…"

"Halaboji.." gumam Changmin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh padanya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, "Kau benar, Minnie ah. Ini harabojimu. Appa, ini cucumu, Changmin. Ia sangat lucu bukan?"

Changmin menunjuk nisan di hadapannya, "Halaboji ada di dalam cana, eomma?"

"Aniyo. Haraboji ada di surga."

"Culga? Cepelti eommanya Kyu dong?"

"Kyu? Nugu?"

"Kyu teman Min. Kyu bilang eommanya ada di culga. Kenapa eomma tak menahan Tuhan saat mengajak halaboji ke culga? Min kan jadi tak bica beltemu halaboji."

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu."

"Min bica kok. Min pelnah bilang ke Tuhan cupaya tidak mengajak eomma ke culga. Kalena itu eomma macih dicini kan? Min macih bica beltemu eomma."

Jaejoong terpana akan perkataan Changmin, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Mianhae.. saat itu eomma tak bisa menahan Tuhan."

.

~yunjae~

.

Kini YunJaeMin telah sampai di rumah Jaejoong.

"Changminnie, turunlah. Eommamu pasti lelah sedari tadi menggendongmu terus." Ujar Yunho setelah selesai memindahkan semua barang-barang Jaejoong dari mobil ke dalam rumah.

"Chilleooo.." Changmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana. Gomawo sudah mengantarku dan membawakan barang-barangku. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Jae. Sudah kubilang kan? Tak usah sungkan padaku."

"Ah, n..nde. kau duduklah. Aku buatkan minuman untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Jae. Aku sudah minum tadi." Ujar Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jaejoong.

"Buatkan untuk Min caja, eomma.."

"Ya! Changminnie.. memang segelas besar jus jeruk tadi belum cukup, eoh?"

"Ish, appa belicik. Kajja, eomma.. Min hauuc.."

"Ndee, chagiyaa. Aku ke dapur dulu ne."

Tak lama, Jaejoong dan Changmin kembali ke ruang tamu dengan Changmin yang sudah tidak dalam gendongan Jaejoong lagi karena namja cantik itu membawa nampan yang di atasnya bertengger segelas susu dan dua cangkir teh.

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan itu di meja di hadapan Yunho lalu mengambil tempat di samping namja tampan itu, diikuti oleh Changmin yang mendudukkan dirinya di tengah kedua orangtuanya.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, keduanya sama-sama canggung, ditambah tak ada topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Changmin yang biasanya bawel pun tak dapat membantu menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi karena sibuk dengan susunya.

Bocah gembul itu sudah menghabiskan minumannya, ia melirik kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Mereka sama sekali tak terlihat akan menyentuh teh di atas nampan itu. Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminum salah satu teh tersebut. Dalam beberapa teguk saja, cangkir di genggamannya sudah kosong.

Kembali ia melirik kedua orangtuanya yang masih diam itu. Tangan mungilnya kemudian terulur ke cangkir yang masih berisi.

"Ya! Minnie aah.. itu untuk appamu." Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suara, membuat Changmin menarik kembali tangannya.

"Habicnyaaa, appa dalitadi tidak meminumnya, dalipada dingin, lebih baik Min yang minum."

"Appamu akan meminumnya nanti."

"Tapi Min macih hauc, eommaaa.."

"Eomma buatkan lagi untukmu."

"Chilleooo.. Min mau yang ini cajaaa.." Changmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Yunho, "Appaaa.. eh? Appa tidul?"

Jaejoong ikut melirik Yunho yang ternyata sedang memejamkan mata.

"Yun.." Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang sedikit badan Yunho.

Dan hanya dengkuran halus yang didapat oleh namja cantik itu. Kemudian mulut Yunho mulai terbuka, membuat _cherry lips_ Jaejoong membentuk huruf O.

"Hihi.. appa jelek ne, eomma?"

"Minnie ah, kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatai appamu sendiri." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya tertawa pelan, 'Apa ia selalu tidur seperti itu? Saat _itu_ juga mulutnya terbuka.' Batinnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya "Eomma ambilkan selimut untuk appamu dulu ne? Minnie tunggulah di sini."

Tak lama, Jaejoong kembali dengan selimut di tangannya. Sedikit terkejut namja cantik itu ketika melihat Changmin yang juga tertidur di pangkuan Yunho.

Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil selimut lagi dan menyelimuti Yunho dan Changmin.

"Jaljja.." ucapnya sambil membelai-belai rambut Changmin. _Doe eyes_-nya kemudian mengarah pada Yunho.

"_Aku mencintaimu." _

Perkataan Yunho di mobil tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Jaejoong seharusnya sudah sangat tahu dari tatapan Yunho mengenai ketulusan dan kejujuran ucapan namja tampan itu, tapi ia memungkirinya. Ia benar-benar tak mau memikirkan soal itu sekarang. Yang terpenting baginya kini adalah mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang kepada Changmin, anaknya.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hyung.." sapa Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedang di kamarnya.

"Eh? Junsu yah? Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Kenapa ketus sekali?" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya, "Itu.. Yunho hyung dan Changmin, sejak kapan mereka tidur?"

"Sejak tadi siang." Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu sambil berkacak pinggang dan memelototkan matanya, "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, heh? Kau dan Chunnie-mu itu sengaja kan tadi? Agar aku pulang bersama Yunho?"

"Aish, jangan galak begitu, hyung. Kami tadi benar-benar ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kencan."

"Aish, kalian lebih mementingkan kencan daripada mengantarku pulang?"

"Kalian tadi juga kencan kan?"

"Mwo? Jangan bicara seenaknya atau kau tau akibatnya, _duckbutt_."

Junsu hanya nyengir kuda menanggapinya.

"Mana Yoochun?"

"Di ruang tamu.."

"HUWWEEEE…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan dari ruang tamu, dan dapat ditebak suara tangisan siapa itu.

Jaejoong segera menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Junsu.

"Changminnie…"

Melihat eommanya yang berada tak jauh darinya, Changmin yang sedang digendong oleh Yunho meminta appanya untuk diturunkan, kemudian ia sedikit berlari menuju Jaejoong dan meminta gendong.

"Eomma…hiks" gumamnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang eomma.

"Wae, Minnie ah?"

Tak menjawab, Changmin hanya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun sambil menunjuk namja berjidat lebar itu, membuat Yoochun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Habis, tadi Changmin lucu sekali saat tidur. Tanpa sadar, aku mencubitnya, hyung.." akunya diiringi cengiran kuda.

"Aisssh.. dasar kau, jidat lebar." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian menatap sang aegya yang ada dalam gendongannya, "Uljima.. uljima.."

"Hiks.. eommaa.." Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang masih berair, dengan tangan mungilnya ia lap wajahnya yang basah, "Min lapaaaal.."

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya, "Memang sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.. Minnie mau makan apa, eoh? Nanti eomma buatkan.."

Senyum mengembang segera hadir di wajah Changmin, mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, namun dengan cepat disela oleh Yunho, "Apa saja, Jae.." memunculkan raut kebingungan di wajah Jaejoong, dan seakan mengerti, Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya "Karena kalau kau bertanya padanya apa makanan yang ia inginkan, daftarnya sangat panjang.."

Sontak Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan Junsu tertawa.

"Anak eomma suka semua makanan, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk lucu, "Ung. Banyak makan bikin cepet becal, eomma.."

"Ne. Eomma akan buatkan makanan yang banyak agar Minnie cepat besar." Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya, "Duduk yang manis dan tunggu makanannya siap, ne?" kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho, "Kau juga ikut makan di sini, ne." lalu pandangannya beralih ke Yoochun, "Dan kau.. jangan sampai membuat Changmin menangis lagi. Arrachi?"

Setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan plus cengir kuda dari Yoochun, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Jaejoong hyung pintar memasak. Dia istri yang baik, ne?" ujar Junsu pada Yunho sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Suasana ruang makan di rumah Jaejoong dan Junsu saat ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, cukup ramai.. dan membahagiakan.

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan-hanya makan bersama dengan Jaejoong sesekali menyuapi Changmin, untuk disebut membahagiakan. Namun, hal sesederhana itu, apabila kita baru mengalaminya, baru kita bisa tau betapa membahagiakannya kesederhanaan itu 'kan?

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu terpana dengan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapan mereka.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian tidak makan dan malah melihat aku terus?"

Ternyata Jaejoong sedikit terusik dengan tatapan terpana dari ketiga namja dewasa selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Membuat YunChunSu sibuk kembali dengan makanan mereka, menghindari tatapan tajam dari sang namja cantik.

"Eommaaa.." panggil Changmin di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Hmm?"

"Macittaaa.. Appa pelnah cekali macak untuk Min, tapi tidak enak."

Yoochun dan Junsu hampir saja tersedak karena perkataan Changmin barusan, sedang Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Habiskan makannya dulu, ne chagi. Nanti kau bisa lanjutkan lagi ceritamu."

"Ung."

.

~yunjae~

.

Mereka berlima telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan kini Yunho serta Changmin sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku.. pulang dulu, Jae. Terima kasih makan malamnya."

"Hmm.. ne."

"Dan.. maaf tadi aku tertidur."

"Ah, tidak apa, Yun."

"Appaaaaa.. kita benal haluc pulang cekalang?" Changmin sedikit tak rela jika harus menghentikan momen bahagia bersama eommanya walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Ne. Besok Minnie harus sekolah kan?"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Becok Min boleh kecini kan cetelah pulang cekolah?" Tanya bocah gembul itu pada eommanya.

"Tanpa eomma izinkan juga Minnie pasti kesini 'kan?" Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Changmin, lalu mengelus rambut anak itu dengan sayang, "Besok eomma jemput Minnie di sekolah ne."

"Jinjja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat cemberut di wajah Changmin menghilang.

Namja cantik itu kemudian kembali berdiri dan menatap Yunho, "Hati-hati di jalan ne."

"Ne. Gomawo." Yunho menatap Changmin yang ada di sampingnya sedang menggandeng tangannya, "Kajja, Minnie.."

Changmin mengangguk lalu melangkah mengikuti arah Yunho berjalan sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati di jalan ne… aigooo, kau manis sekali, hyung." Ujar Yoochun dengan mengulang perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ya! Kau meledekku, huh? Sudah cepat sana pulang."

"Nde, aku memang ingin pulang sekarang kok."

Yoochun menatap namjachingunya, "Aku pulang dulu ne, Su-ie baby.." kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Junsu, "Tak ada ucapan 'Hati-hati di jalan' untukku, hyung?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Diam dan cepatlah pulang atau kau tidak kuizinkan untuk kesini lagi."

"Arra.. arra.. aku pergi sekarang."

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Jaejoong menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, kau galak pada Chunnie tadi sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah bahagiamu kan, hyung?"

"Jangan sok tau kau, Junsu yah."

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pundak hyungnya, "Sudahlah, hyung. Hilangkan gengsimu. Dan berekspresilah sesuai dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Kau sudah pernah berjanji kan?"

TBC

a/n: chap ini pendek ya? /iyalah, pake nanya lagi/ maaf banget ya, tiba-tiba jiwa mellow saya ilang gegara ngakak mulu liat foto Yoochun yg kayak anak tuyul -_-

Oke ini balasan review:

MaxMin: tumben ada yg ngiri sm Yoosu :3 liat apa hayoo? xD sip. Gomawo reviewnya^^

gothiclolita89: 2 hari sekali? Senggang banget tu orang ya? . wkwk, rajin kan pangkal pandai, bukan pangkal kaya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kuminosuki: makasih udah dibilang seru. Gomawo reviewnya^^

littlecupcake noona: yunppa kan punya banyak mata" :) yang kamu tanyain kenapa jae mau bunuh diri itu yg chap berapa ya? 3 atau 4? Gomawo reviewnya^^

YeChun: yeeey :) Gomawo reviewnya^^

dachisshi: anneyoong… selamat datang kembaliii :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

GuestYunJae: iyaa :) Gomawo reviewnya^^

My beauty jeje: iya, pasti bakal aku banyakin yjm momentnya, eon.. hwaiting :) Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: 1 apa? 1 minggu kah? Atau 1 hari? Apa ayoo? Terjawab di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya^^

tukangbaca: jawabannya ada di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya^^

evilpumpkin: hai juga. dan selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya *bow waah makasih udah tersentuh. Hmm, bukannya udah saya kasih note ya di atas? Italic=flashback. Jadi yg tulisannya miring pasti flashback :) seminggu sekali? Waktu saya gk sesenggang itu -_- Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunJae24: *brb kasih obat mata. Ganggu knp? Jawabannya ada di chap ini :) sip. Yoo, hwaiting \o/ Gomawo reviewnya^^

meybi: hu'um.. ntar saya bilangin ke Yunppa ya, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

zhoeuniquee: *ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak /plak/ horee tebakan Anda benaar *tebar receh. Gomawo reviewnya^^

jaena: hu'um. Iya ntar saya bilangin ke changminnie xD hwaiting :) Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kim eun seob: makasih udah terharu :) siip.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Maru glendive diamond: waduh, ada yg bilang daebak. Makasih banget *terharu /abaikan/ gak janji bisa update cepat . Gomawo reviewnya^^

Park hyoonhra: makasih banyak udah suka :) iya saya juga suka yunjaemin /gak nanya/ mau cubit Minnie? Saya ikutaaan xD aamiin.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Shinna jaejoong: makasih udah terharu *ikut terharu /abaikan/ makasih udah suka dan Gomawo reviewnya^^

Maudy kim: weh, dibilang keren. Makasih banyaaak.. aamiin.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

missy84: makasih pujiannya :) dan Gomawo reviewnya^^

Jung jeje: haha, iye tuh emang dasar si junchan xD makasiih /changmin woy yg lucu/ /abaikan/ sip sip sip. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Dhiiant love yunjae: sip ini dilanjut. Aamiin.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Nadine yumi: akan saya usahakan banyakin moment jaemin n yunjaenya. Semoga suka ya :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

akiramia44: hi.. selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yg gaje ini *bow seneng lg" ada yg terharu soal moment chwang ngomongi surga *jd ikut terharu /abaikan/ yg merekam itu bukan tokoh penting, hanya wartawan yg kebetulan lewat^^ sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Cherrisllee yunjae: pasti saya buat momentnya. Gomawo udah suka dan gomawo reviewnya^^


	9. Chapter 9-How Are You

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – How Are You

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

.

I'm sorry, it was so hard back then

I'm sorry, I was so young back then

I'm sorry, I didn't like you being different from me

I might have run away from you

But, when I wake up alone in the morning, I look for your message

I draw your face in the strange sky outside the window

Your voice that first whispered love to me, your lips that spoke of our end

.

a/n: anneyoong.. setelah lama akhirnya bisa update. Adakah yang kangen? (gak ada -_-) oke, abaikan. Miaaaan, udah update lama, chap9 nya absurd begini. Tapi semoga suka ya. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu~~ ^^

[The Story Has Just Begun – How Are You]

.

"Eommaaaaaaaa.." seru seorang bocah gembul sambil berlari kecil ke arah seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding.

"Changminnie.." sahut namja cantik itu.

Saat sudah berada di hadapan sang eomma, bocah yang diketahui bernama Changmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung, memasang tampang seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aaah…" serunya tiba-tiba kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauhi eommanya, mendatangkan raut wajah bingung dari sang namja cantik.

Tak lama, Changmin kembali-masih dengan berlari riang namun kali ini membawa seorang bocah dalam genggamannya.

"Kyu, ini eomma Min.." ujar Changmin kepada bocah imut di sampingnya-yang tangannya masih ia genggam, kemudian mendongak menatap Jaejoong, "Eomma, ini Kyu, yang waktu itu Min celitakan."

"Anneyooong, Kyunnie. Kenalkan, aku eommanya Changmin."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh bocah itu dengan jabatan tangan yang erat dan mata berbinar, "Neomu yeppo.." gumamnya.

"Mwo? Aku ini namja, dan tampan."

"Aniyoooo, benal kata Kyu, eomma cantik. Yang tampan itu Min dan appa."

"Minnie yaaa, ketampananmu berasal dari eomma tau." Omel Jaejoong-yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Changmin, bocah evil itu malah berbicara pada temannya.

"Kyu, Min belhacil mencegah Tuhan cupaya tidak mengajak eomma ke culga lho. Min hebat kan? Gomawo ne, Kyunnie cudah membelitau Min, jadi Min macih bica belcama eomma."

"Jinjja? Waah, Minnie benal-benal hebat." Tampang bocah imut itu berubah sendu, "Ceandainya dulu Kyu tau tentang culga, mungkin Kyu juga bica menghentikan Tuhan untuk membawa eomma Kyu."

Changmin mengusap-usap rambut coklat temannya itu, "Kyunnie, jangan cedih."

Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua bocah di hadapannya, "Justru karena Tuhan sayang eommamu, ia diajak ke surga." Ucapnya sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chagmin.

"Hyuuuuung.. Changminnieeeee…"

Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan khas _dolphin_ menginterupsi acara Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun; bersamaan dengan langkah kaki dari dua orang namja-yang satu imut dan berbadan montok sedang yang satunya lagi tampan dan berjidat luas- yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Junsu yah, Yoochun ah. Mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami sedang lewat sini. Kebetulan melihat kalian, jadi kami kesini saja." Junsu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok imut di samping Changmin, "Anneyoong.. kau temannya Changmin? Siapa namamu?"

Tak menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memeluk Yoochun, "Pangelaaaaaan.." serunya-membuat yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya kaget. Terutama Changmin.

"Ya! Jidat lebar! Kau selingkuh dengan bocah ini, huh?"

"Su..Su-ie, ja..jangan marah dulu. Ini salah paham.." Yoochun melepas pelukan maut dari Kyuhyun, "Yaa.. kenapa kau memanggilku 'pangeran', eoh?"

"Ajucci cangat tampan, Kyu cuka. Nanti kalau cudah becal, Kyu ingin menikah dengan jucci."

"Mwo? Andwaeyo.. Kyunnie haluc menikah cama Min. Lagipula, Min lebih tampan dali Chun jucci."

"Cilleoooo.. ajucci ini lebih tampan, jidatnya caja lebih lebal."

Sontak Junsu dan Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terlampau jujur itu. Sementara sang objek yang sedang dibicarakan hanya melongo.

"Nde, nde. Kau menikahlah dengan jidat lebar ini. Hahaha.." ujar Junsu di sela-sela tawanya.

"Yaa! Su-ie baby jahat sekali padaku." Yoochun pundung.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Semua menatap ke sumber suara yang baru saja bergabung di antara mereka.

"Appaaaaa.." seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie punya banyak teman ne?"

"Itu Minnie.."

"Itu appa sudah tau."

"Ah, ne. Yang cakep itu eommanya Minnie, yang gendut itu Kyu tidak tau, kalau yang jidatnya lebal itu pangelannya Kyu."

Kata-kata perkenalan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong dan Hangeng-appa Kyuhyun tertawa. Sedang Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun misuh-misuh.

"Bocah itu ternyata sama evilnya dengan Changmin. Masa montok begini dibilang gendut?"

"Ternyata yang disukai orang hanyalah jidatku.."

"Andwae, Kyunnie… Pangelan Kyunnie itu Min."

Hangeng yang mendengar gerutuan dari tiga orang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Maafkan perkataan anakku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja ketiga orang itu." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi maaf, dan terima kasih telah menemani anakku sebelum aku datang."

"Cheonmaneyo."

"Kami permisi." Hangeng membungkukkan badannya, "Kajja kita pulang, Kyunnie."

"Uhm." Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah sang appa, "Ajucci jidat lebal pangelannya Kyu, tunggu Kyu becal ne." serunya sebelum memasuki mobil bersama appanya.

Selepas kepergian temannya, Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan _deathglare-_nya yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan, bahkan terlihat lucu, "Chun jucci tidak boleh melebut Kyu dali Min."

"Ppft. Mwoya? Kau pikir aku pedofil, huh? Mana mungkin aku mau dengan bocah seumurmu?"

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, "Pedofil itu apa?"

Jaejoong mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Changmin dengan memasang raut wajah sedikit khawatir, "Pedofil itu.. hmm sebuah penyakit." Kemudian mengarahkan _deathglare _-nya pada Yoochun, "Ya! Jangan bicara hal macam-macam pada Changmin." Lalu menatap aegyanya lagi, "Sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Minnie mau langsung pulang atau main dulu?"

"Main? Memangnya eomma tidak kelja?"

"Ani. Tugas yang diberikan bos eomma sudah eomma selesaikan, jadi eomma diizinkan pulang cepat hari ini."

Mata Changmin berbinar, "Jinjja? Asyiik.. jalan-jalan sama eommaa.."

"Minnie mau jalan-jalan kemana, eoh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkaraoke? Di dekat sini ada tempat karaoke yang baru dibuka dan sepertinya bagus." Ujar seseorang yang baru bergabung diantara Jaejoong, Changmin, Yochun, dan Junsu.

Sontak semua menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Appaaaa…" seru Changmin dengan lengkingan 9 oktafnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Yunho, "Appa kenapa bica ada di cini? Memangnya appa tidak bekelja?" tanyanya yang sudah ada dalam gendongan appanya.

"Karena eommamu bilang akan menjemputmu, appa tinggalkan seluruh pekerjaan appa di kantor agar kita bertiga bisa pergi bersama. Kebetulan ada Yoochun dan Junsu. Akan lebih bagus jika mereka ikut kita juga." Yunho mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoosu.

"Ide yang bagus." Ujar Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, kajja.." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Junsu, "Jaejoong ah?" Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap heran jaejoong yang masih di tempatnya, "Kajja.." ajaknya.

"N..nde."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Ya! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu,?" Tanya Jaejoong risih karena sedari turun dari mobil, Junsu mengerling padanya.

"Yunho hyung sangat romantis.. dan aku yakin 1000% dia menyukaimu."

"Heh? Sudah ah, jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan."

"Eomma.."

Terdengar Changmin yang sedikit jauh di depan Jaejoong, memanggil eommanya itu. Namja cantik itu berjalan menjauhi Junsu dan menghampiri Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan appanya.

"Waeyo, chagi?"

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Min cuma tidak mau eomma jauh-jauh dali Min."

"Mian ne, anak ini sangat manja." Ujar Yunho sambil membuka pintu ruang karaoke yang sudah dipesannya.

"Iiiih, appaaaa.. Min tidak manja. Min cayang eomma, kalena itu tidak mau jauh-jauh dali eomma."

Yunho menurunkan Changmin ke sofa kemudian mengambil mic yang tersedia dalam ruangan itu dan menyalakannya, "Kalau begitu kita sama. Appa juga sayang eommamu dan tidak mau jauh darinya."

Mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong yang baru saja ingin duduk hampir tejungkal, untungnya ia berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa yang nyaman. Setelah itu ia lemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada duo Yoosu yang sedang mengerling nakal padanya.

"Appa, Min mau menyanyi lagu DongBangShinKi-Balloon.."

"Memang Minnie hapal liriknya?"

"Tentu caja. Itu lagu kecukaan Min.."

"Arraseo.."

Hampir 2 jam mereka habiskan dalam ruang karaoke itu, hingga sekarang Changmin tertidur karena lelah bernyanyi-berteriak lebih tepatnya- dan Yoosu yang memutuskan untuk tidak memegang mic lagi karena suara mereka yang hampir habis.

"Kau mau? Sedari tadi kau tidak ikut bernyanyi.." Yunho mengarahkan mic di genggamannya ke hadapan Jaejoong.

" .. tidak usah."

"Ayolah.. satu lagu saja."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Arra. Aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu, setelah itu kita pulang."

mianhae geuttaen neomu himi deureosseo…

Yunho mulai menyanyikan lagu milik TVXQ yang berjudul How Are You, namja tampan itu menatap Jaejoong intens kemudian melanjutkan bernyanyi..

mianhae geuttaen naega neomu eoryeosseo  
mianhae nawan dareun niga sirheosseo  
eojjeomyeon naneun domangchin geonjido molla

geunde honjaseo kkaen achime neoui mesijil chatneunda  
chang bakkui natseon haneure ne eolgureul geurinda  
jal jinaeni jal jinaeni ajikdo sumeul swineun gieokdeure nan apa

Hingga sampai lagu itu berakhir, mata musang Yunho tak beralih sedikitpun dari Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu sangat gugup. Dan duo Yoosu tak absen menatap pasangan YunJae dengan mata berbinar karena terpana.

PLOK PLOK PLOK.

Junsu bertepuk tangan diikuti oleh Yoochun, "Keren. Kau benar-benar keren, hyung."

Yunho membungkukkan badannya menanggapi pujian dari Junsu.

.

~yunjae~

.

KLAP

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya-dimana ranjang dalam ruangan itu ditempati oleh Changmin yang sedari tadi masoh tertidur. Lelap sekali, pikir namja cantik itu.

"A..ah.. Yunho yah?" kaget Jaejoong karena Yunho tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, ditambah wajah namja tampan itu dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, bahkan dapat Jaejoong rasakan udara yang dihembuskan oleh namja yang sedang mendaratkan tatapan intens padanya.

"Changmin belum bangun juga?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Be..belum."

"Kalau begitu aku belum bisa pulang sekarang. Izinkan aku di sini sampai Changmin bangun dan kami akan pulang. Ne?"

"Ah, ka..kalau boleh, Changmin bisa menginap di sini, jadi kau bisa pulang. Ta..tapi bukan aku bermaksud mengusirmu, hanya saja… mungkin kau ada urusan lain yang lebih penting. Jadi tak usah mengkhawatirkan Changmin."

"Kenapa bicaramu gugup begitu, hmm?"

"Eh? Ha..habis, wajahmu terlalu dekat."

"Ah, mian." Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Jaejoong, "Aku tidak ada urusan lain. Jadi, bolehkah aku disini dulu?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Kau mau minum? Biar ku ambilkan."

"Tidak usah. Ada hal lain yang lebih kuinginkan."

"Apa? Makanan? Kau lapar?"

"Ani..ani.. temani aku di ruang tamu."

"Itu saja?"

"Nde. Memang kau mau aku meminta hal lain seperti apa lagi?"

Muka Yunho berubah mesum. (#plakk .)

"A..ani. Baiklah, kajja."

"Hmm.."

Yunho mengangguk lalu mengikuti arah Jaejoong berjalan-menuju ruang tamu.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan menanyakan ini." Ujar Yunho saat keduanya sudah mendapatkan posisi nyaman di atas sofa-duduk bersebelahan, "Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya… lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi, benar-benar mewakili apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Jae."

"Maukah kau memaafkanku? Memaafkan semua yang pernah aku perbuat padamu? Setiap kali melihat wajahmu, hatiku tak tenang karena belum mendapatkan permintaan maaf darimu."

Jaejoong hanya menunduk.

"Jae.." Yunho berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong guna melihat wajah sang namja cantik, "Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo, Jaejoong ah."

Jaejoong menghela napas, "Asal kau tau, Yunho yah. Setiap hari aku selalu mencoba untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Tapi setiap kali ingatan itu datang, aku selalu menyerah untuk mencoba."

"Jadi sudah tidak ada harapan untukku?"

"Yeah, aku memang selalu menyerah sebelum ini. Tapi sekarang, aku melihat ketulusan darimu. Kau kumaafkan, Yunho yah.."

"Jinjja? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Jae? Kau sungguh memaafkanku kan?"

"Nde. Sudah, bangunlah dan duduk lagi di sini." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Hmm. Gomawo. Ah, satu lagi.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kabar hatimu? Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan lewat lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi, Jaejoong ah."

"Kabar hatiku yang bagaimana yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Yunho menghela napas kemudian menyerongkan badannya agar bisa lebih leluasa menatap namja cantik di sampingnya, "Semua orang sebenarnya mudah saja memaafkan. Tapi, luka di hati mereka kadang masih tertoreh. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku.. ya, sama seperti orang lain. Luka itu masih ada.. tentu saja masih ada dan akan selalu membekas. Sama seperti paku yang ditancapkan pada dinding. Walau paku itu sudah dicabut, tapi bekasnya masih tertinggal di dinding dimana sebelumnya ia ditancapkan, bukan?"

"Nde, kau benar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jae. Aku sudah menancapkan paku yang dalam pada dinding jiwamu dan mencabutnya secara paksa."

"Sudahlah, Yun. Jangan meminta maaf terus."

"Haha, ne." Yunho tersenyum hambar lalu menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aigoo, galak sekali kau ini. Memangnya aku tak boleh menatapmu?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Wae?"

"Ka..karena.. ya pokoknya tidak boleh. Sudah cukup kan aku menemanimu? Aku ingin memasak. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan kau juga pasti lapar kan? Tunggulah di ruang makan. Aku akan membangunkan Changmin, memanggil Yoochun dan Junsu, lalu ke dapur."

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang tamu-dengan sangat cepat karena perasaan aneh mulai bergemuruh di dadanya.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Chunnie, sepertinya tadi ada yang kita lewatkan, ne?" ujar Junsu yang sedang membantu Jaejoong menata piring di meja makan.

"Nde, kau benar, Su-ie baby."

"Hal apa yang kalian lewatkan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. tadi kami melihatnya loh hyung."

"Lihat apa?"

"Yunho hyung yang sedang berlutut padamu di ruang tamu." Junsu mengalihkan pandangan pada Yunho, "Kupikir kau meminta maaf sekaligus ingin melamar Jae hyung."

"Ya! Su-ie, jangan bicara macam-macam atau kau tidak dapat makan malam ini." Ancam Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, Changminnie.. lihatlah. Eommamu galak sekali."

"Eomma jangan galak-galak, nanti cantiknya hilang."

"Ya! Sudah eomma bilang kan? Eomma ini tampan, Minnie ah."

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, eomma. Yang tampan itu Min dan appa." Bocah gembul itu kemudian menaiki kursinya dengan sedikit dibantu oleh Yunho, "Makanannya cepat, eomma. Min cudah cangat lapaaal."

"Nde, nde."

"Eomma.. eomma.."

"Ne?"

"Min ingin menginap dicini malam ini. Boleh kan?"

"Eh?"

"Min ingin tidul belcama eomma. Tidak boleh yaa?"

Raut wajah bocah berumur 5 tahun tersebut berubah sedih.

"Boleh, chagi. Tapi tanyakan dulu pada appamu."

"Appaaaaa…" rengek Changmin sambil menatap sang appa disertai jurus bambi(?) eyes andalannya.

"Boleh saja asal Minnie berjanji tidak akan merepotkan eommamu."

"Neee.." koor bocah itu sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan sang appa, "Yakcok.."

Yunho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking sang aegya yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya, kemudian seusai perbincangan singkat itu, Yunjaeyoosumin memulai acara santap makan malam mereka.

"Minnie membawa pakaian ganti?" Tanya Yunho.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya memperhatikan seragam sailor TK yang masih dipakainya, kemudian menggeleng, "Ani, appa.. Jadi, Min tidak boleh menginap?"

"Jangan sedih begitu, Minnie ah.. ajusshi masih menyimpan baju-baju ajusshi sewaktu kecil, kau bisa memakainya." Ujar Junsu kemudian menatap Yunho, "Bagaimana, hyung?"

Namja tampan bermata musang itupun mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan atas ucapan Junsu, membuat senyum di wajah Jung Changmin mengembang, "Gomawo, Cu-ie jumma. Gomawo, appaaa.."

.

~yunjae~

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yeee?"

CKLEK

"Yunho yah?"

"Anneyoong, Jaejoong ah."

"Masuklah. Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kesini? Aku yang nanti akan mengantarkan Changmin ke TK, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ah, tapi.." Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Seragam Changmin. Tidak mungkin kan ia sekolah tidak memakai seragam?"

"Oh. Aigooo, aku sampai lupa hal sepenting itu. Mianhae.. kau sampai repot-repot datang sepagi ini."

"Tidak apa. Nanti kita antarkan Changmin bersama, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Ti.."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Dimana Changmin? Biar aku yang membangunkannya."

"Di kamarku, di sana." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah satu ruangan, "Aku ke dapur dulu, melanjutkan membuat sarapan."

"Nde."

Yunho berjalan ke arah ruangan yang ditunjuk Jaejoong tadi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Membelai lembut puncak kepala Changmin yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau sekarang bahagia, Minnie ah?" Yunho memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup kening anaknya itu dengan sayang, "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Appa janji akan membuat kebahagiaanmu lengkap."

"Eunggghh.." terdengar lenguhan di telinga Yunho.

"Ung? Appa?" suara serak Changmin mengganti lenguhan tersebut.

"Ne. Anak appa sudah bangun. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Changmin mengangguk sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur bersama eomma?"

Mata Changmin yang mulanya masih terlihat mengantuk membulat seketika diiringi senyum di wajahnya yang mengembang, "Caangat menyenangkan, appaaa.. Cebelum tidul, eomma membuatkan Min cucu coklat yang enaaaak cekali. Cetelah minum cucu, eomma memakaikan piyama Min. Dan caat tidul, eomma memeluk Min dan menyanyikan lagu untuk Min."

"Yeah, appa tau itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kajja, appa akan memandikanmu pagi ini."

"Uhm."

.

~yunjae~

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. Yunjaeyoosumin sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jaejoong yang sedang memakaikan sepatu Changmin yang sedang menikmati kue kering buatan sang eomma. Junsu menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawanya bekerja. Sedang Yoochun yang pagi itu kebetulan datang untuk mengantar Junsu ke tempat kerjanya sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho.

"Chunnie.. aku sudah siap."

"Nee." Yoochun berdiri seraya membungkukkan badan, "Aku pergi dulu, hyung."

Yunho mengangguk, "Hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Ne." Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan menggandeng lengan namjachingunya itu, "Kajja."

Dan duo Yoosu pun berangkat ke tempat kerja mereka setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kita juga berangkat."

"Eh? Appa yang mengantal Min ke TK? Bukan eomma?"

"Aniyo. Eomma dan appa."

"Jinjjaa? Min diantalkan eomma dan appa?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ani. Kajja.."

Dengan kedua tangannya, Changmin menggandeng tangan kanan Yunho dan tangan kiri Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang sangat terkembang sekarang. Ia benar-benar sedang bahagia.

CIIT

Dengan mulus Yunho mengerem audi hitamnya di depan gedung perkantoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Sudah sampai."

"Ne. Gomawo sudah mengantarku."

"Cheonma. Siang nanti biar aku yang menjemput Changmin. Kau, pulang kerja nanti mau kujemput?"

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Sungguh.. aku bisa pulang sendiri."

.

~yunjae~

.

Meski tawarannya tadi pagi ditolak, sore ini mobil Yunho sudah terparkir manis di pelataran kantor Jaejoong. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada namja yang dicintainya itu, "Dia pasti senang." Gumamnya sambil menatap lembaran di genggamannya.

Dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi bibir hatinya, Yunho keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Jaejoong.

Namun, senyumnya terhenti bersamaan dengan langkahnya ketika retina matanya menangkap seorang namja sedang menatap Jaejoong-nya dengan dalam.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Hyunjoong ah?"

Dan dari perkataan Jaejoong barusan, Yunho tau nama namja yang menciptakan pemandangan tak enak baginya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jae. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

TBC

Ini balasan review-yang akan sedikit panjang:

gothiclolita89: oh iya, betul juga. haha, iya kali ya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Shim JaeCho: aamiin :) gomawo reviewnya^^

kimRyan2124: chap2 selanjutnya pasti lebih baik. Aamiin.. :) gomawo reviewnya^^

missy84: haha, iya tuh. Dasar emak.. pake malu-malu kitty.. . gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jaena: tuh udah ada scen di tk dan ada Kyu*nunjuk atas.. makasih udah dibilang lucu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Uwahhh ... imin imut sih ... lacain di cubit yochun moga ja jae dengerin apa yg diomongin junsu yang a maksud 1 (1 minggu) ketikan kurang. LANJUT ! asap hehe) iyaaah, imin emang imuuut. Aamiin.. haha, satu minggu? Waktu saya tak sesenggang itu . sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

akiramia44: haha, kalau mau cubit pipi Changmin, saya ikutan ne :) saya juga suka bagian itu. Nih chap berikutnya sudah datang. Gomawo reviewnya^^

MaxMin: emang dasar tuh si emak. Okesip. Gomawo reviewnya^^

GuestYunJae: Aigooo.. kamu meringkas chap8.. saya suka . yang Yunho bilang di mobil itu ciyus lho #mendadakalay oke, gomawo ne reviewnya dan maaf saya cuma bales satu dari dua review kamu yang sebenarnya serupa, cuma beda akhirnya..^^

fuyu cassiopeia chap1-3: pertanyaan2 kamu sudah terjawab :)

fuyu cassiopeia at chap4: masaa? Bener tulisannya gak miring? Kamu liat di hp kah? Saya pernah preview di PC tapi bener kok tulisannya miring pas flashback.

fuyu cassiopeia at chap5: jaemma udah sadar di chap6 :)

fuyu cassiopeia at chap6: makasih udah nangis #lho

fuyu cassiopeia at chap7: gregetan kenapa, chingu? :)

fuyu cassiopeia at chap8: kalo di dunia real mereka akan menikah saat berumur 30 tahun #ngarep.. kalo di cerita ini saya buat secepatnya, hohoho.. #ketawanista.. gomawo review-reviewnya^^

min at chap1: Anneyoong.. silakan silakan. Selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yang gaje ini *bow

min chap2-8: sip sip. Gomawo review-reviewnya^^

Nissa 'sangpemimpi: sip ini dilanjut. Ini udah panjangan belom? Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunJae24: iya :) nanti saya bilangin Jaemma biar gak gengsian . haha *ikutan nyengir gaje.. sip ini update :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

dwi. yuliani. 562: makasih udah suka.. saya terharu *lap ingus.. sip sip sip.. kamu review 4 kali ya? Saya bales 1 aja gapapa kan? Mian neee . gomawo review-reviewnya^^

dy: uapaaaa? Keren? #shock makasih udah dibilang keren *terharu.. gomawo reviewnya^^

jeje: aigoo,, sampai mohon segala . .. sip sip sip.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

yunjae: wah, kamu bisa nebak apa yang ada di pikiran saya . saya memang berniat begitu. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (lanjut) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

wiu: secepatnyaaaa . min emang lucu.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

liani: makasih makasih udah terharu.. gomawo reviewnya^^

yuli: menarik? *terharu.. /reader: terharu mulu lu thor/ /abaikan/ gomawo ne reviewnya^^

fanfui: yeah.. yunjaemin family emang the best :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Kartika jyj: sip ini lanjut.. daebakk? Terharu lagi :') aamiin.. /changmin: makasih noona, min emang lucu/ gomawo reviewnya^^

Annita: makasih udah dibilang keren . aamiin.. ajak saya kalo mau cubit Minnie, hehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Kristina: so sweet? Sama kayak authornya dong? #pede.. sip ini lanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Indira: makasih udah terharu dan bilang keren.. changmin emang lucuu . sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Tania: makasih udah dibilang keren :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Lanjut chingu) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Lanjut author ..jae terima cinta Yunho) sip ini dilanjut :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Kimie: makasih udah terharu :') yunjaemin family emang daebakk. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Katrina: sip.. ini chap9 nya dilanjut. Makasih udah dibilang daebak dan gomawo reviewnya^^

Niki: makasih makasiiih :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Pokoknya keren nih cerita) keren? Terharu lagi :') gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Sumpah setelah baca fanfic ini ...perasaan saya jadi happy ...yunho perjuangkan cintamu ... Melupakan kekesalan dan kemarahan kena omel author gadungan tetangga sebelah yang karya fanficnya ambruadul dan banyak typos dan tidak menghargai readernya ... Tetap semangat author dan terima kasih ffnya.) wooow… makasih telah menjadikan baca ff ini alasan bikin kamu happy :) semangat . gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Kristall yepopo: review kamu ada 2. Saya bales satu aja gapapa kan? Mian nee . abis Min lucu banget, jadi dicubit deh sama om(?)nya. sip ini dilanjut :) gomawo ne review-reviewnya^^

Jeje my love: review kamu ada 2. Saya bales satu aja gapapa kan? Mian nee . abis Min lucu banget sih . sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo review-reviewnya^^

Berta: sip ini dilanjut. Nangis? Makasih ne udah terharu dan gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Update kilat please) nih udah update.. tapi gak kilat, hehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Gitta love jaejoong: authornya juga manis #plak gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Nyx jung jeje: Minnie mah gak bakal ilang manisnya. Udah dipatenkan soalnya . sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Sinta clarissa: nih saya update.. tapi gak cepat . gomawo reviewnya^^

Anita: nih udah update. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Donald: makasih udah dibilang keren . pasti seneng doong.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Agnes: hmm.. mungkin #digaplok.. gak kok :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Betty: rakus banget kan . gomawo reviewnya^^

Citra: /changmin: iya doong. Min kan anak eomma/ gomawo reviewnya^^

Jiji my cat: emang rakus . gomawo reviewnya^^

Dyaan artika: waah, itu Tanyakan pada yang bersangkutan aja, haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Yasmien amira: tentu,, siapa yg gak bahagia kalo deket sama orangtuanya? :) sip.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Monalisa: iya, emaknya Yunho emang jahat disini. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Dolphin lincah: hu'um :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Snow white: kamu review 9 kali.. saya bales 1 kali aja gapapa kaaan? Mian neee . gomawo review-reviewnya^^

Bebek imoetz: kamu review 13 kali.. saya bales 1 kali aja gapapa kaaan? Mian nee . Anneyoong.. selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yang gaje ini *bow gak janji update kilat. Gomawo review-reviewnya^^

Gajah centil: silakaaaan :) gomawo review-reviewnya^^

Mpok kitty: sip ini dilanjut :) sip sip sip.. gomawo reviewnya^^

a/n: kalau ada yang terlewat-ada review yang belum saya balas, maafkan saya ya. Mungkin ada yg luput dari mata saya. Dan yg reviewnya belum dibalas, saya terima protesnya :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Rise

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Rise

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Rise]

.

"_Apa yang mau kau katakan, Hyunjoong ah?" _

"_Aku menyukaimu, Jae. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" _

Yunho teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Sakitnya tuh di sini, Jae. *nunjuk dada kirinya (plakk. Abaikan -_-). Ia menghela napas lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Sudah tak ada harapan.. tak sedikitpun!

"Arrggghh.." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menatap nanar lembaran yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Haruskah kuberikan padanya?" gumamnya menanyakan ke diri sendiri.

Namja tampan itu meninju setir mobilnya sesaat sebelum menyalakan mesin audi hitamnya, "Pulang sa—" perkataannya terhenti melihat sosok itu-Jaejoongnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan namja yang baru ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu namun sudah dibencinya aka Hyunjoong dengan senyum manis yang mengukir _cherry lips_nya. Setelahnya ia lihat kedua namja itu memasuki sebuah mobil yang diyakini Yunho adalah milik Hyunjoong.

"Mau kemana mereka?" tanyanya sembari menjalankan audi hitamnya mengikuti mobil tergolong mewah yang baru berlalu itu.

Setelah melewati jalan raya kota Seoul yang cukup lengang sore itu, akhirnya mobil Hyunjoong berhenti dengan mulus di pelataran rumah Jaejoong dan dapat dilihat Yunho namja cantik itu keluar diikuti namja lain yang bersamanya di dalam mobil, "Hanya mengantar pulang ternyata." gumamnya.

Hyunjoong masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi setelah sebelumnya berbincang sebentar dengan Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Yunho yah?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari audi hitamnya dan kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Anneyoong..." sapa Yunho disertai senyum kecut.

Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit kala melihat ekspresi yang sedikit kurang menyenangkan itu namun kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aah, ini..." ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan lembaran kepada Jaejoong.

"Apa in—aaah, tiket konser dongbangshinki?"

"Nde."

"Ini untukku?"

"Ne. Tontonlah bersama kekasihmu." Ujar namja tampan itu sambil melirik malas pada area kosong yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat berhentinya mobil Hyunjoong.

"Kekasih apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong memperhatikan 2 lembar tiket konser yang ada di tangannya, membelalakkan mata karena terkejut, kemudian melirik arlojinya, "Aaah, satu jam lagi konsernya mulai dan _gate_-nya pasti sudah dibuka. Kajja! Kau juga suka dongbangshinki kan?" Namja cantik itu menarik lengan Yunho cepat dan menyuruhnya masuk ke audi hitamnya diikuti dirinya, "Cepat jalankan mobilnya." Burunya, tak menyadari perkataannya akan membuatnya malu nanti.

.

~yunjae~

.

Dua jam lebih Yunho dan Jaejoong habiskan dalam Seoul Olympic Park Gymnastics Stadium untuk menonton penampilan dari kelima orang yang sangat terkenal di Korea itu (aseek). Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di luar rumah Jaejoong.

"Jae.. aku.. tadi melihatnya."

"Huh? Lihat apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku ke kantormu berniat mengajakmu menonton konser bersama, aku melihat.. namja yang mengantarmu pulang tadi.. menyatakan cinta padamu." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, "Chukkae."

"Ah, kau melihatnya? Kau juga tau dia mengantarku pulang? Dan a..apa maksudmu memberi ucapan selamat padaku?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut dan menarik kembali tangannya kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan namja cantik itu. Hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ia bahkan sudah kalah sebelum bertanding—dengan namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

Namun suara Jaejoong menyurutkan langkah namja tampan bermata musang itu, "Aaah, kau pikir aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Dengan cepat Yunho menoleh dan membalik badannya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menerimanya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"A..apa yang kau maksud dengan kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Karena aku tidak—"

"Apa karena aku?"

"Eh?"

"Karena luka itu masih ada?"

"Luka itu memang masih ada, tapi bukan berarti aku tak berani menjalin hubungan baru dengan orang lain. Aku hanya tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari sekedar teman, itu saja..."

Yunho tercenung.. dan akhirnya hanya menatap Jaejoong intens, membuat namja cantik di hadapannya tertunduk karena rasa grogi yang menyerangnya.

Perlahan Yunho angkat tangannya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan dada kiri Jaejoong, "Izinkan aku menghapusnya.. luka itu."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya—masih mencerna ucapan yang dilontarkan namja bermata musang di hadapannya itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam telunjuk Yunho yang mengarah pada dirinya, "Kuizinkan."

Ekspresi wajah bermarga Jung itu berubah. Bibir hati yang terkatup datar itu mengembang dengan mekarnya, "Jinjjayo?" tanyanya sambil dengan tangannya yang bebas ia genggam tangan Jaejoong satunya.

"Nde... Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kuberikan."

"Nde, aku janji. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo." Ucap Yunho riang sambil mencium telapak tangan Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Wajah namja cantik itu berubah horror, dengan cepat ia tarik tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Yunho.

"Ma.. maaf.."

"Ehm. Kau pulanglah, sudah malam.."

"Nde. Udara sudah mulai dingin.." namja tampan itu merapatkan jaketnya, "Kau cepatlah masuk dan istirahat."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan Yunho yang merupakan bentuk perhatian kepada dirinya itu, namun seakan teringat sesuatu, ia bergumam membuat Yunho yang hendak berbalik mengurungkan niatnya, "Aaah, ne.. Yunho yah, gomawo sudah mengajakku.. dan.. mian ne tadi aku terlalu senang jadi melakukan hal yang memalukan dan sangat lancang."

"Cheonmaneyo. Soal itu, tidak apa. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu.. Aneyoong." Ujar Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan namja tampan itu, "Anneyoong.. hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Ndeee." Koor Yunho sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan setelah itu dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong audi hitam itu melaju mulus menjauhi pelataran rumahnya.

"Jung Yunho..." gumam namja cantik itu sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Ya! Yoochun ah, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini dan.. kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat wajah Yoochun yang menjadi pemandangan pertamanya ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Hyung sendiri... apa yang hyung lakukan bersamaaaa.. bersama Yunho hyung?"

"Eeh? Kenapa kau tau aku pergi bersamanya?"

"Hey.. hyung pikir dia tau dari siapa perihal kau yang sangat menyukai dongbangshinki?" Yoochun mengangkat-angkat alisnya, "Tentu saja dariku. Karena itu aku tau." Ia bertanya namun tak memberi kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk menjawab.

"Dari aku juga, Chunnie." Junsu menampakkan diri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yoochun—mengerling pada Jaejoong.

"La..lalu, memangnya salah kalau aku pergi bersamanya? Kami kan sama-sama menyukai dongbangshinki."

"Tidak sih, tapi..." PLUK. Junsu menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan membirkan tangannya di sana, "Aku senang kau bisa mengalahkan gengsimu."

.

~yunjae~

.

CKLEK

"Appaaa.."

Suara Changmin lah yang menjadi musik yang menyambut Yunho kala ia baru memasuki rumahnya, "Eoh? Minnie belum tidur?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Chun jucci bilang appa pelgi belcama eomma, pelgi kemana? Min pikil appa akan kecini belcama eomma, jadi Min menunggu appa."

"Nde. Memang tadi appa pergi bersama eommamu. Tapi sekarang eommamu sedang di rumahnya."

"Kenapa eomma tidak appa ajak kecini? Min ingin beltemu eomma."

"Ini sudah malam, Minnie ah. Eommamu ingin istirahat. Kau juga harus sekolah kan besok?"

BRAKK

Kedua Jung itu menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata adalah pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kencang oleh eomma Yunho.

Namja tampan itu sangat tau eommanya pasti mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Changmin dan sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi biarlah, toh ia sudah tak peduli. Bukan karena Yunho sudah tidak menyayangi eommanya, hanya saja.. yeoja paruh baya itu sudah keterlaluan dan ia sendiri yang mendiamkan Yunho.

"Sepulang sekolah besok, appa jemput Minnie setelah itu kita jemput eomma di kantornya."

"Tapi eomma balu pulang kelja cole hali."

"Kalau begitu sambil menunggu eommamu pulang, kita makan siang bersama dan bermain di _game center_. Otte?"

"Jinjja?"

"Ndee."

"Yakcok ne, appa."

"Ne, yaksok."

Kedua Jung itu mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka sebagai tanda perjanjian sudah disepakati.

.

~yunjae~

.

Siang itu audi hitam milik Yunho terparkir manis di pelataran kantor Jaejoong. Namja berbadan tegap terlihat melangkah keluar dari mobil mewah itu, diikuti bocah kecil dari sisi satunya setelah sebelumnya sang appa membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Itu eomma.." tunjuk Changmin pada sosok yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka. Sejurus kemudian mata bambinya menyipit, "Eomma cedang belcama ciapa?"

Yunho ikut menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas penglihatannya pada sosok yang ditunjuk Changmin.

"Kim Hyunjoong.." gumam Yunho yang dapat didengar oleh Changmin namun tidak begitu jelas.

"Nugu, appa?"

"Itu teman eomma.."

Changmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri sosok itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong.

"Eommaaaaa.."

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara di atas 5 oktaf itu. Tangannya terulur guna menangkap sang aegya yang menubruknya, berakhir dengan Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan eommanya.

"Changminnie.. menjemput eomma, hmm?"

"Uhm. Belcama appa juga.." ujar Changmin sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Yunho yang baru saja tampak di hadapan mereka.

"Anneyoong.." sapa Yunho dengan senyum merekah menghias wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi sapaan itu dengan senyum.

"Changmin sangat merindukanmu. Karena itu aku mengajaknya ikut bersamaku untuk menjemputmu."

"Jae.."

Terdengar suara berat Hyunjoong. YunJae segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang pemilik suara itu.

Menangkap raut bingung dari wajah Hyunjoong, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk sebagai isyarat untuk menjelaskan apa yang menjadi kebingungan teman sekantornya itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jadi, bisa kau mulai jelaskan siapa bocah yang memanggilmu 'eomma' dan namja yang ia sebut 'appa'?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, doe eyes-nya memandang Yunho dan Changmin yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya dan Hyunjoong duduk sekarang. Mereka sedang berada di taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor tempat Jaejoong bekerja dan namja cantik itu memberi pengertian kepada anaknya untuk mengizinkannya bicara sebentar dengan Hyunjoong.

"Pasalnya kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau belum menikah."

"Hmm.. aku harus mulai darimana ya?", sebentar Jaejoong menerawang ke langit, mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ada suatu kejadian.. hingga aku mengandungnya.. anak itu.. Changmin."

"Dan namja yang disebut 'appa' itu-"

"Yunho.. ayah biologisnya."

Hyunjoong yang sebelumnya menatap Jaejoong yang masih menerawang ke langit, melakukan hal yang sama dengan namja cantik itu, tersenyum.

"Diakah.. alasanmu tak menerimaku?"

"Hmm.. tidak juga. Aku memang tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman, Hyunjoong ah."

"Tapi kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada ibu yang tak mencintai anaknya."

"Ani. Maksudku.. Yunho. Kau mencintainya?"

Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat Hyunjoong balas menatapnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya lebih dari sekedar orang dari masa lalu yang sekarang mulai masuk lagi di kehidupanku."

Hyunjoong tersenyum penuh arti, " 'Belum' ya? Apakah itu artinya bisa menjadi 'akan'?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya.. dia menyukaimu. Kau.. akan memberikan kesempatan padanya kan?"

Kembali, Jaejoong mengedipkan doe eyes-nya berkali-kali, "Tidak juga."

Dengan cepat Hyunjoong memegang kepala Jaejoong dan mengarahkannya pelan, kemana saja, asal pandangan mereka tak bertumbuk. Jika lebih lama dari ini, mungkin ia akan dihajar Yunho karena tiba-tiba mencium namja cantik di sampingnya yang bertingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Yak! Hyunjoong ah.. apa yang kau la—"

"Eommaa.."

Secara bersamaan Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong menatap ke arah pemilik suara 5 oktaf yang kini sedang sedikit berlari mendekat ke tempatnya berada disusul oleh sang appa di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi.", Hyunjoong beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengacungkan jempol ke arah Jaejoong, "Good luck untuk kalian."

Jaejoong hendak mengajukan pertanyaan apa maksud 'Good luck' tadi namun punggung Hyunjoong sudah tak terlihat setelah sebelumnya namja itu membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho dan Changmin.

"Eomma.. kajja kita pulang. Min lapaaal, ingin makan macakan eomma."

"Nde."

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dan bocah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang eomma.

"Apa.. yang kalian bicarakan? Apa kau berubah pikiran dan menerimanya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Eh? Mana kutau. Kenapa malah bertanya balik padaku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho, "Bukan hal yang penting.", menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Yunho yang sedang menyusulnya, 'Mungkinkah aku akan memberikan kesempatan padanya?'

TBC

Balasan review:

rei: pan ceritanya emaknya Yunppa disini belom sadar, chingu :) iya, #pukpuk appa.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Shim JaeCho: wakakak.. kesian banget si hyunjoong dibilang pengganggu XD aamiin ammiin.. haha. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

babychokyu: waah perkiraan saya 3 atau 4 chapter lagi tamat nih fic, jadi masih lama atau dikit lagi? Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ai Rin Lee: tuh di atas udah ada jawabannya :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Anita: XD makasih juga udah ngakak, berarti gak jayus, haha.. yg review "lekas update unnie" itu kamu juga ya? Sip ini update. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Amanda jj: siip. Appa bear pan emang paling romantis sedongbang raya, wkwk. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Agnes: review kamu ada 3, saya bales satu aja gapapa kan? Mian nee . /Changmin: Min gak mau dicubit lagi, noona. #sambil elus" pipi/ XD tuh, author udah baik hati menyetujui permintaan kamu *nunjuk atas. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Queen maharani: makasih udah dibilang lucu . iyah, chankyu emang epil :3 Jaemma udah terima kok gak kesetujuan (?) kamu, wkwkwk. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

akiramia44: apa yaa? Ih kamu tau aja kalo hyunjoong ditolak, haha. Wkwk, iya, bisa bangkrut kalo punya anak kayak bang Imin. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunJae24: Jaejoong gak bilang "iya" kok :) harus disusahin dong, soalnya pernah ada yg minta begitu dan saya suka Yunho tersiksa XD sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

MaxMin: apanya yg pada saat yg gak tepat, hmm? /jaejoong: iya, eomma gak terima dia kok, anakku/ XD sip. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Betty: wkwk. Awas bebek ngamuk XD gomawo reviewnya^^

Citra: /changmin: iya, min cembulu banget, noona *mewek/ XD gomawo reviewnya^^

Putri: iya :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Sisca: haha. Tp sakit hati emang susah kan ilangnya? :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Jiji my cat: yunppa emang romantis :3 gomawo reviewnya^^

Jeje yepopo: kan udah dimaafin :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Anastasia: iya, gak diterima kok :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: Beruang gak bakal patah hati :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Kristall yepopo: gak diterima kok :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Jeje my love: cep cep. Yunppa gak bakal patah hati kok :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Berta: siip. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Bebek imoetz: gak ada appa tiri :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Ega EXOkpopers: do'a kamu terkabul :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Astrid park: makasiiih /reader: changmin woy yg lucu/ sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mpok kitty: do'amu terkabul :) appa gak bakal patah hati. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Rosella: diterima protesmu sama jaemma :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Dwi yuliani 562: harapanmu terkabul, hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Marry minni: iyeee, min gak punya appa tiri kok. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Sinta clarrisa: iyaa :D semua cassie juga suka jidatnya kan? XD gomawo reviewnya^^

Spon boeb: hihi, emang changkyu imut :) gomawo reviewnya^^

wiendzbica732: iya. Cinta gak yaaaa? Haha. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

adanoe: Maaf. Saya memang masih harus banyak belajar :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

editor: wakakak. Mana bisa Yunho nembak pake lagu itu di sini? Terus, apa-apaan lagi ni pake 'editor' segala -_-

Apine Shim: makasih udah dibilang lucu dan bagus. Hyunjoong buat pemanis aja kok, wkwkwk. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	11. Chapter 11-I'm Sorry

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – I'm Sorry

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

a/n: pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf updatenya lama banget, kedua saya minta maaf chap ini absurd banget, dan ketiga saya bener-bener minta maaf karena balasan review disini ada yang saya gabung-gabung. Maaf banget gak bisa kayak sebelumnya, bener-bener balesin satu per satu *bow

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – I'm Sorry]

.

"Bahaya!"

Lengan Jaejoong ditarik cukup keras oleh seseorang hingga namja cantik itu dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Si..siwon?"

"Gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong sedikit tertegun. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling. Ia dan Siwon yang masih memegang lengannya itu kini sedang berdiri di trotoar. Sepertinya Siwon baru saja menyelematkan dirinya yang hampir saja menyebrangi jalan raya padahal lampu penyebrang jalan sudah berubah merah.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan, "Go..gomapptda."

Siwon tersenyum melihat namja di hadapannya yang berbicara gagap itu, "Mau menenangkan diri lebih dulu?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke belakang tubuhnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong tanya tempat apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon, ia sudah tau. Pasti namja itu mengajaknya ke taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada sekarang. Tempat dimana dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong memandang sekeliling hingga sejauh apapun retina matanya menangkapnya. Ingin sekali ia berjalan-jalan menyusuri tiap inci taman yang sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia –dengan Siwon tentunya– datang kesini, yaitu.. sudah berapa tahun ya? Ia lupa kapan tepatnya, yang pasti itu sudah sangat lama.

Tetapi Siwon menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk dan menunggunya kembali.

'Hhh.. kemana sih orang itu? Kenapa lama sekali?'

SET

Tangan Jaejoong ditarik pelan oleh Siwon yang baru saja datang kemudian ia membuka telapak tangan kanan namja cantik itu dan meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Yak! Dingin.." sontak Jaejoong menjatuhkan es batu yang dinginnya baru saja menyapa indera perasa pada telapak tangannya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat 'mantan kekasih'nya itu, "Untuk menenangkan diri, yang paling penting adalah kepala yang dingin. Dan cara yang paling ampuh adalah menggenggam es batu hingga kau merasa kepalamu seperti beku. Itu kan yang pernah kau katakan dulu?"

Tak menjawab, Jaejoong hanya menatap Siwon. Ia tertegun, "Kau.. masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Siwon sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jaejoong, "Tak ada satupun yang aku lupa darimu."

Masih tertegun, Jaejoong tak membalas perkataan namja di sebelahnya, hingga Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya menuju sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kalau boleh aku tau, ada masalah apa?"

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Siwon, "Ah, itu.. ada suatu masalah di tempat kerjaku tadi."

"Hmm.. Kupikir sesuatu terjadi lagi antara kau dan Yunho."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Saat ini hubunganku dengan dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah.."

"Eh.." Siwon segera menatap Jaejoong yang masih memandangi sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain itu, "apa sekarang kau memiliki suatu hubungan khusus dengannya?"

Jaejoong balik menatap Siwon dan menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Aniyaa.. bukan hubungan yang seperti itu. Kami hanya berteman."

Refleks, Siwon mendesah lega sambil bergumam "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Meski Yoochun dan Junsu melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi, tapi Siwon sepertinya masih berharap pada namja cantik itu.

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Ne? Oh.. aah, bukan apa-apa."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala bingung pada Siwon yang bicaranya tiba-tiba gagap itu. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mengulas senyum bermaksud meminta Jaejoong berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, "Hmm.. bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tenang? Mau pulang sekarang?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, "Ne. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Changmin pasti menungguku."

"Changmin?"

"Yeah.. anakku."

Siwon tersenyum miring, hatinya sakit mendengarnya, seperti ada ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang menancap pada ulu hatinya "Akan terdengar lebih bagus jika kau mengatakan 'anak kita'.." ujarnya dengan wajah tertunduk, "ah, terus saja mengkhayal, Choi Siwon."

Tak dapat merespon apapun, Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala. Melihat itu membuat Siwon merasa bersalah, "Ma..maaf. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi."

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jaejoong masih dengan wajah tertunduk, tak berani menatap namja di sampingnya. Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki, Siwon menarik lengannya.

"Kuantar." Ujar namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Ti..tidak usah."

Siwon menahan Jaejoong yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan namja tampan itu pada lengannya, "Kuantar supaya lebih cepat. Kau tak mau membuat Changmin lama menunggu kan?"

"Benar-benar tidak perlu. Apartemen tempat tinggalku sekarang tidak jauh dari sini. Naik bis tidak sampai setengah jam."

"Kau membenciku? Tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat denganku?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan _doe eyes_-nya dengan mata tajam Siwon, "Bu..bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ne?"

Jaejoong menghela napas sejenak, "Arraseo."

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mulai berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan namja cantik di sampingnya, walau tak lama Jaejoong melepas pegangan tangan mereka secara sepihak.

"Mobilku kuparkir di pelataran parkir dekat taman ini. Setelah pulang bekerja, aku ke taman ini kemudian ke minimarket di sisi jalan untuk membeli minuman. Tak kusangka akhirnya bertemu denganmu."

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak terkejut aku punya mobil?"

"Ani. Kenapa harus terkejut?"

"Yeah.. kau tau. Saat bersamamu dulu, aku hanya pria yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Bahkan terkadang tak sanggup mencukupi kebutuhanku sendiri."

"Tapi itu kan dulu. Orang yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus. Hanya masalah waktu saja."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

"A..aku tidak bermaksud memujimu."

Siwon tersenyum dan diam sejenak. Setelah menghela napas pelan, ia berujar "Terima kasih saat itu kau mau menerimaku padahal aku bukanlah apa-apa."

"Asal kau mencintainya, kurasa tak masalah bagaimanapun orang itu. Dan semua orang pasti setuju padaku."

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba hingga membuat Jaejoong ikut berhenti. Kemudian menatap namja cantik di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa?"

"Itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu, bahkan sampai sekarang."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Berhenti di sini.."

Suara pertama diantara Jaejoong dan Siwon setelah pernyataan mengejutkan dari namja tampan berleseung pipi. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen Jaejoong.

Siwon tersenyum melihat apartemen Jaejoong yang tidak begitu besar namun cukup bagus, "Kau menjalani hidup dengan baik, ne?"

Jaejoong mengulas senyum. Ah, setiap kali melihat senyum itu, Siwon merasa damai.

"Ada Junsu yang selalu bersamaku. Yoochun juga sering datang membantu. Mereka yang membuatku bangkit lagi dari keterpurukan."

Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di wajahnya.

"Mau masuk?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Kau bukan sopir yang hanya mengantarku pulang. Kajja.." Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju lantai tempat Jaejoong tinggal.

Benar dugaan namja cantik itu, anaknya, Changmin sedang berjongkok di depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Minnie.."

"Eomma.." Changmin bangkit dan segera menubruk Jaejoong yang berjongkok dan membaur dalam pelukannya, "Eomma lama cekali.."

"Mian ne.. tadi ada sedikit urusan."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk kemudian melepas pelukannya dari sang eomma, mata bambinya menyipit ketika menyadari namja asing di samping eommanya, "Nugu, eomma?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Teman eomma.." jawab Jaejoong sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian menatap Siwon dan Changmin bergantian.

"Anneyoong.." sapa Siwon sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah itu "Choi Siwon imnida."

Changmin menerima uluran tangan tersebut, "Anneyong. Jung Changmin imnidaa~"

"Aigoo.. kau pintar sekali." Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Changmin.

Bocah gembul itu tersenyum 5 jari, "Kata appa, kepintalan Min ditulunkan dali appa. Min juga tampan cepelti appa."

"Yaa Changminnie.." Jaejoong ikut berjongkok kemudian menatap Siwon "Maaf. Anak ini cerewet sekali."

"Tidak apa." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong kemudian kembali menatap Changmin, "Ajusshi boleh menggendongmu?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Min cuma mau digendong cama appa atau eomma. Bahkan Yoona jumma tidak pelnah Min ijinkan untuk menggendong Min." Tolaknya atas permintaan Siwon kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Changmin sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf, Siwon ah."

"Tak apa." Siwon mengulas senyum, 'Seandainya bocah itu adalah anakku, aku yakin akan menjadi orang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Tapi, begini juga tidak apa-apa.' Batinnya sambil melihat dirinya dan Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong Changmin, 'Siapapun yang melihat pasti mengira kami keluarga kecil yang bahagia.'

Siwon mulai senyum sendiri.

"Siwon ah..'

Panggilan Jaejoong menginterupsi khayalan Siwon, "Masuklah." Ujar namja cantik itu sembari memberikan ruang pada celah pintu kamar apartemennya yang terbuka kemudian mengunci pintunya setelah Siwon ikut masuk bersamanya dan Changmin.

"Duduklah. Mau minum apa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menurunkan Changmin dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Siwon.

"Apa saja, Jae."

"Min ingin cucu coklat, eomaa."

"Ndee, Minnie tunggu disini bersama Siwon ajusshi, ne. Jangan nakal padanya." Jaejoong kemudian menatap Siwon, "Aku ke belakang sebentar."

Siwon mengangguk dan setelah punggung Jaejoong hilang dari pandangan, namja itu mulai mengajak Changmin bicara. Siwon yang memang menyukai anak kecil itu cepat akrab dengan Changmin, terbukti dari pembicaraan seru mereka di tengah-tengah penantian minuman mereka –sebenarnya hanya Changmin yang menanti-nantinya.

"Aku pulang."

"Salah, Su. Seharusnya 'kami pulang' kan?"

"Mwo? Ini bukan rumahmu, jidat le—"

Perkataan Junsu terhenti ketika melihat namja yang tak asing baginya berada dalam kamar apartemennya, sedang mengobrol seru dengan Changmin lagi.

Yoochun juga dongkol setengah mati melihatnya. Ia dan Junsu kemudian melewati Siwon dan Changmin begitu saja menuju tempat yang mereka yakini Jaejoong berada di sana –dapur.

"Hyung bisa menjelaskan perihal namja yang sedang bersama Changmin di sofa itu?" Junsu membuka suara.

Jaejoong berbalik "Aigoo, kau mengagetkanku, Su." Kemudian segera memasang wajah serius ketika melihat tatapan membunuh dari duo Yoosu, "Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan dan dia mengantarku pulang. Tak mungkin aku tak membiarkannya mampir sebentar kesini kan?"

"Kenapa?" kini Yoochun yang bertanya.

"Alasan apa yang ingin kalian dengar?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian, cukup lama.. "Kalian sendiri yang bilang kan? Balas dendam yang terbaik.. ah, sepertinya aku tak harus mengatakannya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kalian katakan."

Junsu mendekati Jaejoong kemudian memeluknya, "Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya takut, kau menjadi seperti saat itu lagi."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu kemudian tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir."

.

~yunjae~

.

CKLEK

"Appa.." Changmin hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar appanya, tak berani masuk lebih dalam karena sang appa sedang berkutat pada laptopnya saat bocah itu memanggilnya, "Min mengganggu?"

"Aniyo. Kemarilah.." ujar Yunho seraya menepuk kursi yang cukup tinggi di sebelah kursi yang didudukinya. Kursi yang memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk anaknya yang ingin mengobrol dengannya ketika Yunho benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Changmin menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di kursi tinggi itu, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya setelah bokongnya mendarat.

"Minnie terbangun eh?" tanya Yunho melirik jam di meja kerjanya yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

Changmin mengangguk, "Min tidul cebelum appa pulang. Jadi, caat tadi telbangun, Min langcung kecini. Ingin bicala dengan appa."

"Maaf, appa pulang terlambat." Yunho membelai surai hitam Changmin.

Kembali Changmin menganggukkan kepala, "Appa kenapa belum tidul?"

"Masih ada yang harus appa kerjakan."

"Hmm.. Appa."

Yunho menoleh pada Changmin kemudian kembali fokus pada layar laptop di depannya, "Hmm?"

"Min tadi ke lumah eomma. Eomma pulang belcama temannya."

"Teman? Nugu?"

"Namanya Ciwon ajucci."

DEG

Yunho berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya pada keyboard, tatapan tetap ke layar namun pikirannya tak berada di sana.

"Olangnya baik, appa. Min cuka. Dia juga lumayan tampan. Yaah, walau lebih tampan Min dan appa..."

Setelah itu tak terdengar lagi ocehan Changmin karena seluruh bagian otak Yunho diperintahkannya untuk hanya fokus memikirkan Jaejoong saja sekarang ini. Apa yang Jaejoong dan Siwon lakukan tadi? Apa yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong membawa namja itu ke apartemennya? Apa yang membuat Jaejoong masih mau bertemu dengan namja itu? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Jaejoong sekarang terhadap namja itu? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang seharusnya ditanyakan langsung oleh namja bermata musang itu kepada Jaejoong.

"..ppa. Appa.. Appaaa."

Yunho tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Appa tidak mendengal Min..." Changmin memasang wajah cemberut sambil melipat tangan di dada, menggembungkan pipi besar-besar untuk menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat terhadap appanya.

"Mi..mianhae, Minnie ah. Appa mengantuk. Kau tidurlah, appa juga ingin tidur."

Changmin menatap appanya kemudian mulai menguap. Appanya benar, ia juga harus tidur sekarang.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kita.. bertemu lagi seperti takdir ya?" tanya Siwon yang tak perlu mendapat jawaban dari namja cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

Perusahaan tempat Siwon bekerja menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Dan namja berlesung pipi itu diutus oleh perusahaannya untuk menjalani proyek kerja sama itu, yeah walau partnernya bukan Jaejoong. Tapi ia sudah cukup senang. Setelah urusan proyek kerja sama yang rapat perdananya diadakan di kantor Jaejoong itu selesai, Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong ketika hendak keluar dari kantor itu mengajak Jaejoong makan siang bersama di kantin.

Setelah hampir satu jam berada di sana, mereka telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya pulang. Kerjaanku hari ini sudah kuselesaikan."

"Kuantar."

"Eh? Tidak per—"

"Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mwo? Ibumu?" Jaejoong memasng tampang terkejut.

Melihat itu, Siwon terkekeh pelan "Wae? Kau tak mau menemuinya?"

"Bukan begitu. Baiklah.. aku juga rindu pada ahjumma. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Mereka mulai beranjak dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Siwon, "Eommaku sehat."

"Eommamu sangat ceria. Pasti akan selalu sehat."

"Tidak juga.." Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke kursi kemudi setelah namja cantik itu masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, "Ibuku pernah sakit parah."

"Benarkah? Kapan itu?"

Tangan Siwon yang hendak digunakan untuk memakai sabuk pengaman terhenti pergerakannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak mau mengingat-ingatnya lagi? Aah.. pertanyaan bodoh ya. Maaf, pasti sulit bagimu untuk menceritakan masa-masa menyakitkan seperti itu."

"Bukan.. Justru aku takut kau yang tak mau mendengarnya."

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan kejadian waktu itu. Saat kau tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho."

"Hmm.. ceritakan saja. Tak apa.."

"Baiklah. Boleh sambil kujalankan mobilnya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Siwon. Mobil mulai melaju dan Siwon memulai ceritanya.

"Alasan kenapa saat itu aku tak datang adalah ibuku sakit parah. Aku yang sangat panik tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi, ditambah ponselku rusak..."

Jaejoong hanya mendengar Siwon bicara dengan seksama. Tak memotong sama sekali ucapan namja berleseung pipi itu. Ia benar-benar menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Maaf." Ucap Siwon di akhir penuturan panjangnya.

Jaejoong diam. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah, tapi mendengar kata maaf itu membuatnya merasa... ah, sulit dijelaskan.

"Gwaenchana.." hanya kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kalian silakan mengobrol berdua. Ahjumma tidak akan mengganggu kalian, Jaejoongie." Ujar eomma Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian pergi dari hadapan WonJae.

Setelah sampai di rumah Siwon, Jaejoong dan eomma Siwon langsung mengobrol, mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan, benar-benar seperti teman lama yang baru saja bertemu. Memang sih.. pertemuan terakhir mereka sudah lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin karena terlalu senang melihat Jaejoong datang menemuinya setelah anaknya dan namja cantik itu lama berpisah, eomma Siwon mengira mereka kembali menjalani hubungan seperti dulu.

Siwon tersenyum canggung setelah kepergian ibunya, merasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong atas perkataan eommanya tadi, "Ma..maaf."

"Tak apa." Jaejoong tertawa pelan "Eommamu tak berubah ya. Masih seperti dulu."

"Nde. Perasaanku padamu juga tak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu." Ujar Siwon tak nyambung, tapi sukses membuat Jaejoong diam dan mengarahkan pandangan kemanapun asal tak menatap mata Siwon yang memandanginya intens.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ba..bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Hening. Jaejoong tak menjawab. Siwon tak dapat memastikan raut wajah namja cantik di sebelahnya karena kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tak ada yang membuka suara.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah oleh dering sebuah ponsel.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Siwon pada seorang di seberang sana. Partner kerjanya yang baru meneleponnya.

Setelah diam mendengar sang penelepon bicara, Siwon menyahut "Arraseo. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Jae, aku harus ke suatu tempat. Sekalian kau kuantar pulang."

Jaejoong membuka mulut namun yang terdengar justru suara Siwon, "Jangan menolak. Tempat itu searah dengan apartemenmu."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku panggilkan eommaku dulu."

Tak lama setelah Siwon berkata seperti itu, namja tampan berlesung pipi itu kembali bersama eomma yang mengekorinya.

"Kau benar akan pulang sekarang, Joongie? Tak taukah ahjumma sangat rindu padamu? Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ahjumma bicarakan denganmu."

Jaejoong diam, tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia kemudian menatap Siwon yang dibalas oleh namja berlesung pipi itu dengan tatapan 'Terserah padamu saja'.

"Jebbal.."

'Spertinya tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula kemarin Changmin bilang tak bisa ke apartemenku hari ini.' Senyum terlukis di wajah Jaejoong, "Baiklah, ahjumma."

Lee ahjumma, eomma Siwon mengulas senyum. Kemudian menatap sang aegya, "Kau pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Nde."

Siwon pun pamit kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sang eomma di rumahnya.

Setelah kepergian sang aegya, eomma Siwon mempersilakan Jaejoong duduk kembali, kemudian menatap namja cantik itu dengan senyum menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Ceritakan pada ahjumma apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 5 tahun ini, kau semakin cantik saja, kau tahu?"

"Yaa ahjummaa, aku ini tampan."

Lee ahjumma tak mempedulikan protesan Jaejoong, masih menatap namja cantik itu menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa, ahjumma."

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpisah 5 tahun lalu? Apa Siwon menyakiti hatimu?"

"Aah, aniyoo. Mungkin.. saat itu, berpisah adalah satu-satunya jalan."

Baik Jaejoong maupun Siwon tak ada yang mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lee ahjumma. Terutama saat eomma Siwon sakit dan karena itu Siwon tak dapat memenuhi janjinya untuk merayakan _anniversary_ hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa.. saat itu hanya berpisah jalan yang terpikirkan oleh kalian?"

"Lima tahun lalu..ayahku meninggal. Aku pindah rumah untuk menenangkan diriku yang kacau saat itu."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu, membuat Lee ahjumma merasa bersalah.

"Ma..maaf, Joongie. Aku sudah tau tentang ayahmu dari Siwon. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia hampir putus asa saat tak menemukanmu dimanapun."

"Siwon.. mencariku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau.. orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya."

Jaejoong tertegun. Seketika hatinya merasa.. bahagia? Entahlah. Yang pasti ia merasakan sesuatu membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong membelalakkan mata bulatnya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Yaa Joongie yah, kau dan Siwon sudah kepala tiga tahun ini kan? apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, hmm?"

"Eumm.." Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, seketika rasa gugup menyerangnya "Sebenarnya.. kami tak kembali melanjutkan hubungan kami, ahjumma.."

"Mwo?" kaget Lee ahjumma tak bersuara. yeoja paruh baya itu kemudian terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong menerawang ke atas menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Mianhae.."

Lee ahjumma memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Tak apa, Jae.."

Jae? Panggilan dari Lee ahjumma ketika yeoja itu sedang tak senang terhadap namja cantik itu.

'Pasti Lee ahjumma marah padaku. Ah.. bukan, lebih tepatnya...kecewa.' Jaejoong menatap dalam-dalam eomma Siwon, 'Maaf, ahjumma..'

"Adakah kemungkinan kalian akan kembali?" tanya Lee ahjumma tanpa menatap Jaejoong, masih menerawang ke langit-langit.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, "Entahlah, ahjumma. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan baik-baik."

TBC

Balasan review:

Guest: ( Anyeong authorssi,, terimakasih sudah melanjutkan ff ini :) ) anneyoong.. terima kasih kembali :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

gothiclolita89: wkwkwk, yunho emang banyak kan saingannya XD gomawo reviewnya ^^

vermilion at chap6 &amp; 7: waah, terima kasih :) pasti selalu semangat. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

fera950224: lama ya? Haha.. sebenarnya ide untuk ff ini udah rada mandek, jadi kudu meditasi dulu kalo mau lanjut :) yaudah Hyunjoong aku kasih ke kamu aja ya, hehe.. oke deh, gomawo reviewnya^^

angelhana9: nih Siwon nongol di sini :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Classic: iyalah, secara appa gede gitu XD sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Winny: :) gomawo reviewnya^^

vermilion at chap8: terima kasih untuk perhatiannya pada gaya penulisan saya. Sip, semangat :)

Kitty: reviewnya saya bales satu aja ya :) gomawo reviewnya^^

babychokyu: hayuk kita taklukan eommanya Yunho XD gomawo reviewnya^^

vermilion at chap9 &amp; 10: terima kasih kembali :) harus selalu semangat. Gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

JungJerin: #ambilbungayangbertebaran sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

akiramia44: wkwkwk, iya. Tapi saya cukup –sangat– shock ngeliat dia begitu di smtown -_- sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ega EXOkpopers: yes juga.. aamiin.. sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Pink lovers: review kamu saya bales satu aja ya. iya nih, masih belum :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ai Rin Lee: itu mah pasti, haha. Harus doong.. ini lanjutan yg kamu tunggu *ngarep.. oke deh, gomawo reviewnya^^

dea: uwaaah.. terima kasih banyaaaak~ soal pengembangan kata-kata, saya usahakan agar lebih baik. Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunJae24: haha.. siapa yg berani ngerebut yunho dari gajah centil yg pasukannya banyak? XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mountoya: maaf gak kilat *-* gomawo reviewnya :)

wiendzbica732: waktu mereka di mobil sepertinya yunho udah pernah bilang :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mustika, Smile, Mrs uchicha, Rabbit, Borjuis pearl, Gege, Yuli, Samsung, Newi, Blanket, Auntumn panda, Bonsai: sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

sexYJae: ayeee.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Shim JaeCho: belom dikasih cartier sih, makanya masih galau XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mrs buterfly: sip, di chap" berikutnya ya :) gomawo reviewnya ^^

Guest: (ayo buat adik untuk min (loh ?) o_O  
moga jae cepat menyadari dan membuka hatinya buwat yun, biar min gak bingung :-P) kalo bikin ade mah udah sering mereka XD sip. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Bobo: kata Changmin: siip.. :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (yun appa kebakaran jenggot..wkwkwk lnjut) yunpa gak punya jenggot XD sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

dwi. yuliani. 562: reviewnya saya bales 1 aja gapapa kan? dan saya shock melihat changmin seperti itu -_- umma nyusuin changmin? Saya gak yakin bisa bikin adegan begitu - . -a terima kasih kembali.. dan gomawo reviewnya^^

YunjaeDDiction: untuk review kamu di chap 6, makasih udah menangis(?) gomawo ne review-reviewnya ^^

Liani wife jaejoong: sip ini dilanjut. Nooo, jaejoong nikah sama akuu Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Kimkira: aamiin.. sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Karmany: kata changmin "oke" XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Changmin anak yunjae: waah, gak janji ya? Hehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Jingle star: pasti happy end doong.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Hitsugaya: aamiin.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Girls pink: kata Changmin "sip" XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Iyagami: kapan-kapaaan XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ring: sudah dimaafkan bukan? :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Nuki: pasti happy end kook. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Jingga: iya :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Di lanjut moga happy) sip ini dilanjut. Aamiin.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Amora dan Wiyu: ini udah update :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Harmonie: kata Changmin "sip", hehe.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Irreneg lovany: :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Okasa: iya, masih belum :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Rosella: semoga. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Fujiyama: fighting, yunppa! :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Lovely mood: aduh, kasian changmin dicubitin mulu pipinya gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Akasia, Heart, Reader, Marchs, Hilo, Mrs Ten – ten, Super, Bllinder, Nona shion, Ny jung, Kitty gold, Florest, Caramel, Bandana, Star, KJ, Tacki, Mokia, Aston, Jung jeje, Naru cholic, : gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Broken: yoss :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Patah: yunppa nya mah dengan senang hati mau bertanggung jawab XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mrs Namikaze dan Comosy: secepatnya :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Horizon, Sakura, Pembaca, Hikamira, Pegasus, Nona niagara: ff genderswitch? Ada ff GS saya judulnya 'Letter', monggo dibaca *promosi. Terima kasih untuk review kalian ^^

Guest: (Semoga berakhir happy ending dan bersatu menjadi keluarga) aamiin.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Gssldhti: semoga begitu :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Yeoja jaejoong yepopo: siapa tuuh? Gomawo reviewnya^^

Nona liani: iya begitu :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Akhirnya buat yang indah) pasti :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Umma terima cinta appa kandung anakmu) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Appa jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta umma) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Appa buat umma jatuh cinta) gomawo reviewnya^^

Black soda: saya pun senang :) gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

Chungnam: lucu tapi menyeramkan -_- gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mr muschle, Jiji my cat, jaeluv: terima kasih banyak udah suka :) semoga chap ini memuaskan. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Blue ocean: terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya :)


	12. Chapter 12 - You Only Love

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – You Only Love

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

a/n: anneyoong.. saya dateng bawa chap12 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu (pede dahsyat). Maaf ya lama (gak bakal dimaafin), hehe.. Maaf juga chap kemarin malah WonJae semua, YunJae moment-nya gak ada *bow 180 derajat(?). Gegara kelamaan, pasti pada lupa kan gimana chap sebelumnya? Nih saya kasih *tebar bunga

[Previous chap]

Jaejoong kembali dipertemukan dengan Siwon, mantan(?) kekasihnya dulu. Tak bisa disebut mantan juga sih, toh mereka berpisah karena suatu kejadian tak terduga, bukan keinginan keduanya. Pertemuan yang mengembalikan memori masa lalu itu semakin menumbuhkan benih-benih yang bahkan belum sama sekali hilang, hanya terkubur dalam waktu yang lama.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Siwon yang memang masih sangat mencintai namja cantik dengan _cherry lips _merekah itu. Ia membawanya kepada sang eomma yang memang menyukai hubungan mereka –yang masih tabu bagi sebagian orang. Dan eomma Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh di luar perkiraan Jaejoong ketika mengetahui perihal kandasnya hubungan mereka.

"Adakah kemungkinan kalian akan kembali?" tanya Lee ahjumma tanpa menatap Jaejoong, masih menerawang ke langit-langit.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, "Entahlah, ahjumma. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan baik-baik."

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – You Only Love]

.

Siwon yang masih mengerjakan proyek kerjasama kantornya dengan kantor Jaejoong semakin gencar saja mendekati namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang diutus oleh bosnya untuk masuk ke dalam tim proyek kerja sama itu semakin membuka peluang bagi Siwon untuk merebut hatinya kembali. Mengulang masa-masa indah dulu meski keadaannya sudah tidak sama lagi sekarang.

Yunho yang super sibuk pun memperburuk semuanya. Meski ia ingin sekali menemui Jaejoong setelah mendengar cerita Changmin mengenai Siwon, tetapi pekerjaan membuatnya menunda hal itu. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui kedekatan Siwon dan Jaejoong yang semakin intim saja.

"Kyu~"

Bocah terlampau gembul yang namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya imut(?) ke samping kanan dimana temannya berada, "Uhm~?" responnya pada rengekan manja Changmin.

"Eomma dan appa Min cibuk."

"Ung? Bahkan eomma Minnie cibuk juga?"

"Hmm."

"Minnie cedih?" Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya merapat ke Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah bocah tiang itu, ikut bersimpati dengan memasang tampang sedih.

"Ne. Min kecepian. Cudah lama meleka tidak menjemput Min. Appa celalu pulang malam. Di lumah hanya ada Yoona jumma, Min bocan main dengannya."

"Mau main belcama Kyu?"

"Hmm?" Changmin memasang tampang seperti sedang berpikir, "Kemana?"

"Kemana caja yang Min mau. Otte?"

Mata Changmin seketika berbinar. Ada untungnya juga berkeluh kesah pada teman mainnya ini. Anggaplah mereka akan pergi kencan. Hihihi, Changmin terkikik sendiri memikirkannya.

"Naah, itu appa Kyu. Kyu akan minta appa untuk mengajak kita jalan-jalan."

"Uhm. Gomawo, Kyunnie~"

.

~yunjae~

.

CKLEK

"Appaa~"

Changmin yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi di depan pintu segera menghambur pada sang appa yang baru saja pulang.

"Changminnie belum tidur, eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah lelahnya; menatap lembut Changmin yang sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, "Min menunggu appa. Appa belum mau tidul kan? Min ingin belcelita banyak dengan appa."

"Arra. Tunggulah di kamarmu. Setelah berganti pakaian, appa akan kesana."

"Lojel (Roger)."

Changmin memasang pose siap kemudian sedikit melompat untuk turun dari gendongan appanya.

Kurang dari setengah jam, ayah dan anak itu kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sisi ranjang Changmin.

"Appa, Min tadi jalan-jalan belcama Kyunnie dan appanya." Changmin mulai bercerita.

Yunho hanya merespon dengan membelai sayang rambut Changmin, membiarkan sang aegya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Min makan ayam goleng, appa. Banyak cekali. Lalu tadinya kami ingin menonton film, tapi Min tellalu lama belmain di gem centel (_game center_), tidak jadi menonton film deh. Teluc pulangnya Min dibelikan lobot-lobotan oleh appanya Kyunnie. Aah, ada lego juga, appa. Nih lihaat."

Changmin beranjak ke meja nakas yang tak jauh darinya, mengambil lego yang sudah ia susun sebagian. Kemudian kata demi kata mengalir dari mulut bocah tiang itu; mengenai kelakuannya dan Kyuhyun yang membuat appa Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala, pengorbanannya berebut membeli lego yang memang tersisa satu di toko tempatnya membeli, dan hal seru lainnya.

Keceriaan anaknya membuat rasa lelah dan penat yang sedari tadi menaungi Yunho menguap seketika.

"Minnie senang?"

"Tentu. Tapi lebih menyenangkan jalan-jalan belcama appa dan eomma, cepelti waktu itu, kita kalaoke (karaoke). Kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi, appa?"

Yunho sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang sesungguhnya sangat umum dilontarkan bocah seumurnya. Siapa sih anak yang tidak senang jalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya? Tapi Yunho belum memikirkan hal itu, menemui Jaejoong saja belum terlaksana.

"Changminnie.. pekerjaan appa masih sangat banyak. Kalau sudah selesai nanti, appa pasti mengajak Minnie jalan-jalan bersama eomma. Ne?"

Changmin diam. Tak langsung menjawab. Teringat percakapannya dengan sang eomma di telepon sore tadi. Tak jauh berbeda. Alasan mereka benar-benar sama. Pekerjaan yang masih sangat banyak.

"Ne. Jangan lama-lama ne, appa." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. Jawaban yang sama yang ia berikan untuk pertanyaan Jaejoong yang serupa dengan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho.

Changmin memaksakan sedikit senyum. Ingin rasanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi ia sudah mengikrarkan diri sebagai namja tangguh, kuat, pintar(?), dan tampan(?). Tak boleh semudah itu mengeluarkan air mata.

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho menatap 3 lembar tiket bioskop di tangannya dengan senyum yang masih saja menghiasi wajah tampan itu, sesaat setelah meletakkan ponsel yang digunakannya untuk mengabari Jaejoong. Ia berencana mengajak namja cantik itu dan aegyanya untuk menonton film. Doraemon The Last Movie Stand By Me yang sangat ingin ditonton oleh Changmin.

Dengan senyum yang masih disunggingkan oleh bibir hati itu, Yunho menjalankan audi hitamnya. Ingin segera menepati janjinya pada Changmin tiga hari yang lalu.. eh? Atau 4 ya? Entahlah.. Yunho tak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana hari-harinya berlangsung akhir-akhir ini.

Namja bermata musang itu menjemput Changmin di TK-nya, menceritakan padanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian ini. Nonton film, makan bersama, belanja, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Changmin yang mendengarnya bukan main merasa sangat senang. Membuatnya menunduk patuh kala Yunho memintanya menunggu di dalam mobil sedang namja tampan itu menjemput Jaejoong di ruang kerjanya, padahal biasanya bocah tiang nan gembul itu akan merengek minta ikut.

CKLEK

Perlahan Yunho membuka ruang kerja yang memang ditempati Jaejoong dan rekan-rekan satu divisinya itu...

"Yaa Siwonnie.. ini di kantor."

Terlihat adegan Siwon yang sedang merangkul Jaejoong dari celah pintu yang baru saja dibuka sedikit oleh Yunho.

"Hanya kita berdua di ruangan ini.."

"Mencuri kesempatan, eoh?" Jaejoong sedikit mencebil. Namun sejurus kemudian ia merangkul lengan kiri Siwon dan menatap namja berlesung pipi itu seraya tersenyum.

"Kajja! Kita ada _meeting _dengan klien baru proyek ini."

"Sekarang?"

"Ne. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu soal itu kan?"

"Ah. Mungkin aku belum membacanya. Sayang sekali, padahal siang ini aku berencana jalan-jalan dengan Changmin."

"Bersama Yunho juga?"

"Ne."

"Kau tak memberitahuku.." Siwon berujar sarkastik.

"Aku baru ingin memberitahumu sebelum kau memberi kabar soal _meeting_ itu, sayang."

DEG

NYUT

Segera Yunho pergi dari sana. Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya.

"Appa~ eung?" Changmin celingukan mencari sosok lain yang ia harapkan ada di belakang Yunho yang sedang membuka pintu di bangku kemudi itu, "Eomma eodiya?"

_Catch me girl~ _

_Catch me now~ _

Serentak Yunho dan Changmin melirik ponsel yang melantunkan lagu DBSK Catch Me pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

Dari Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat telepon itu kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin.

"Eomma~"

"_Eoh? Changminnie.. mianhae eomma tak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini. Nanti eomma akan cari waktu lain. Ne?" _

"Ne, eomma." Sahut Changmin dengan senyum dipaksakan, "...gwaenchana, eomma. Nado calange."

PIP

"Jalan-jalan bersama appa saja, ne?"

Changmin menggeleng malas, "Tiba-tiba Min mengantuk. Kita pulang caja."

"Arra.." setelah menghela napas sejenak, Yunho membelai rambut Changmin sayang, "Mianhae.."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Changminnie~~"

"Huwaaaa..." Changmin terjengkang dari posisi sebelumnya yang sedang duduk imut(?) di bangku halaman TK-nya.

"Yaa! Kenapa kaget sampai jatuh begitu, eoh? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Junsu menggerutu seraya membantu Changmin berdiri.

"Habiic, cuala Cu-ie jumma belicik."

"Bilang saja kalau kau melamun. Nih.." Junsu menyerahkan sebatang coklat pada bocah tiang di hadapannya.

Changmin menerimanya dengan cepat. Junsu memandangi bocah yang memakan coklatnya itu seperti tak pernah makan selama setahun. Teringat curhatan Jaejoong semalam tentangnya yang mengingkari janjinya untuk jalan-jalan dengan Changmin karena _meeting _dadakan. Namja imut itu akhirnya berinisiatif untuk meluangkan waktunya hari ini menggantikan Jaejoong memenuhi janjinya.

"Cu-ie jumma kenapa kecini?"

"Tentu saja ingin menjemputmu. Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Mwo? Ciloo!"

Changmin mencebilkan bibir lebarnya. Sebal. Dia ingin jalan-jalan dengan kedua orang tuanya, bukan malah ahjumma gendut itu. Sorry mori stoberi deh, Changmin sudah ada kencan dengan Kyuhyun-nya!

"Minnie~"

Terdengar suara bocah lain, dan Changmin tau itu adalah sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Ia datang di saat yang tepat. Changmin segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kyuuu, toloong! Ada monctel jahaat."

"Eeh?"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari sebuah tanda 'bahaya' berdiri memunggungi Changmin, menjadi tameng bagi bocah tiang itu, "Yaa monctel jahat! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Minnie?" semprotnya pada Junsu yang terengah setelah berlari mengejar Changmin.

"Kau.. bocah yang waktu itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Junsu bingung. Memang.. sebelum ini mereka pernah bertemu, namun saat itu Kyuhyun terlalu terpesona pada Yoochun hingga tak terlalu memperhatikan namja yang menurutnya terlalu bohay(?) itu.

"Kyu anak manis~ Ajusshi hanya ingin mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan."

"Min tidak mau jalan-jalan cama Cu-ie jumma. Min cudah ada janji kencan dengan Kyu."

"Mwo? Kencan?"

"Ne. Kami a— pangelaaaaan~"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlari.

"Yaa Su-ie baby. Kenapa lama sekali, eoh? Kau hampir membuatku yang tampan ini jamuran di dalam mo—"

BRUKK

Kaki Yoochun ditubruk kemudian dipeluk dengan erat.

"Pangelaaaaan~"

Yeah.. akhirnya kita mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlari. Dan hal itu membuat Junsu mengukir senyum kemenangan. Menang karena kali ini Changmin pasti mau ikut jalan-jalan bersamanya.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama pangeranmu?"

"Uhm." Terlihat Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kajja kita jalan-jalan, pangelaan.."

"Kita akan mengajaknya juga?" Yoochun yang sedari tadi _shock_ akhirnya mengeluarkan suara seraya menunjuk seonggok(?) makhluk yang masih setia merangkul erat kakinya.

"Andwae. Kyu hanya boleh jalan-jalan cama Min."

"Terserah saja kalau kau tak mau ikut. Nah... Kyu, kau mau jalan-jalan kemana, hmm?"

"Kyu ingin menonton film Dolaemon de lac muvi (Doraemon The Last Movie), pangelaaan."

Dasar, Kyuhyun. Padahal Junsu yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Tapi tetap saja ia hanya melontarkan jawabannya pada sang 'pangeran' berjidat lebar itu.

"Arraseo.. kajja kita nonton Doraemoon!" seru Junsu riang seraya manik matanya melirik Changmin dengan senyum kemenangan yang senantiasa masih menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Aniya, Su-ie baby. Bukankah kita akan menonton Annabelle(?)? Doraemon? Aku yang merupakan pria tampan dan dewasa ini tak mungkin menonton film anak kecil begitu." Kali ini Yoochun melancarkan protesnya.

"Lain kali saja, ne. Tidak mungkin kita mengajak mereka menonton film horror seperti itu. Kajja."

Junsu menarik tangan Changmin. Bocah tiang itu hanya menurut saja. Apa boleh buat. Kyuhyun-nya yang menginginkannya.

Yoochun yang masih dipeluk erat kakinya oleh Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Junsu dan Changmin dengan wajah kesal yang ia buat-buat. Padahal dalam hati ia senang sekali Junsu tak jadi menyiksa(?)nya dengan menonton film horror itu. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan beribu cara untuk bisa sesering mungkin izin keluar bioskop.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. tadi Junsu-nya bilang 'lain kali'? Ah, biarkan. Nanti juga dia lupa, pikirnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Sialnya Yunho. Kemarin-kemarin saat ia ingin sekali menemui Jaejoong, namja bermata musang itu disibukkan dengan jadwal padatnya. Sekarang, saat ia ingin melupakan tentang namja cantik dan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Siwon itu, jadwalnya tidak sepadat sebelumnya. Bahkan ia banyak memiliki waktu senggang.

Dan ternyata Jaejoong juga. Akhir-akhir ini jadwalnya tak sepadat biasanya. Ia bisa menjemput Changmin di TK-nya, bersama Siwon tentunya.

Yunho yang memiliki waktu senggang hingga dapat menjemput Changmin setiap harinya akan langsung kembali ke kantornya jika ia lihat Jaejoong dan—ah, tidak usah disebutkan namanya– menjemput sang aegya.

"Kenapa cih eomma dan appa tak pelnah belcama-cama caat menjemput Min? Kalau eomma yang menjemput, pacti appa tidak. Kalau appa yang menjemput, eomma pacti tidak datang."

Changmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang berupa protesan itu kepada sang eomma yang sedang memangkunya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Mungkin kami memang memiliki waktu luang yang berbeda, Minnie ah..."

"Ehm, Jae. Bisa kita mampir sebentar ke suatu tempat? Aku harus mengambil sebuah berkas di kantor tempat kerja kenalanku."

Changmin segera memasang tampang lelah. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama dengan orang ini. Awalnya memang baik, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak suka saat ajusshi ini dekat-dekat eommanya. Andwae! Hanya appanya yang boleh dekat dengan eommanya!

Siwon yang menyadari wajah lelah Changmin terpikir sebuah ide, "Di kantin kantor itu ada makanan yang enak sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba itu nanti, jagoan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Changmin? Jangan ditanya. Rasa tidak sukanya menghilang sudah entah kemana. Makanan enak, I'm coming~~

.

~yunjae~

.

Hari sudah malam. Jaejoong mengantar Siwon ke depan rumahnya.

"Besok hari Minggu. Mungkin Changmin menginap di sini malam ini."

"Yunho tak menjemputnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah mengabarinya, tapi tak ada balasan. Kau pulanglah."

"Hmm.. tunggu sebentar." Siwon melangkah mendekati namja cantik di hadapannya, menggenggam tangan putih nan mulus itu, "Saat kau menerimaku kembali, kita sudah sepakat, akan melakukan 'itu' kalau kau sudah siap."

"Si..siap apa?"

"Melakukan satu hal untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau masih mencintaiku."

"..." Tak ada kata yang keluar. Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa trauma itu masih ada? Sentuhan intim dari orang lain?"

"E..entahlah."

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Ta..tapi ini di luar."

"Sudah malam. Tak akan ada yang melihat."

Siwon mulai memajukan wajahnya. Mengangkat wajah namja cantik di hadapannya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit lagi hingga dua bibir itu akan saling bertemu. Tetapi tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan secara reflekas tentunya ia mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh.

"Mi..mianhae." cicitnya.

"Gwaenchana. Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud memaksamu." Siwon menghela napas pendek, "Baiklah. Aku pulang ne."

"Hati-hati."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam-dalam sepeninggal Siwon. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada suatu sudut.

"Yunho yah.." panggilnya pada suatu sosok di sudut itu, "Kenapa diam saja di sana, hmm?"

Yunho, sosok yang berada di suatu sudut yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada, sedikit tersentak, "A..aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu." Jawabnya kikuk seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"A..aah. Sudah lama disana?"

"Tidak juga."

Hening.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi bicara mereka yang gugup.

Tak ada yang membuka suara dalam waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari suatu hal.

"Aah. Kau pasti kesini ingin menjemput Changmin. Tunggulah.. aku akan membangunkannya."

SET

GREP

Yunho menahan pergerakan Jaejoong yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau tadi ke kantorku?"

Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak, "Ka..kau tau?"

Benar. Tempat kerja kenalan Siwon yang didatanginya untuk mengambil berkas ternyata adalah kantor Yunho. Saat mereka makan siang di kantin kantor tersebut, Jaejoong izin ke toilet dan di sana ia melihatnya. Yunho yang lengannya sedang dirangkul mesra oleh seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu memanggil Yunho manja dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Refleks Jaejoong memegangi dada kirinya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit, kemudian segera berlalu dari sana, melupakan niatannya untuk menyapa Yunho saat itu.

"Aku melihatmu. Aku tau.. kau kecewa kan? Aku yang mengatakan mencintaimu dan akan menjagamu malah mempertontonkan kemesraan dengan yeoja lain. Kau pasti berpikir begitu kan? Ketahuilah, Kim Jaejoong. Yeoja itu teman lamaku. Sahabat-sahabatku mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu memang menyukaiku, karena itu selalu besikap manja padaku. Tapi hanya kau orang yang kucintai. Sungguh.."

Jaejoong diam. Bingung memberikan respon apa. Tapi yang pasti ia merasakan suatu kelegaan untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui.

Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pelan punggung Yunho, mewakili semua ucapan yang tak dapat disampaikan olehnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Hari ini Minggu. Hari yang indah bagi Changmin, juga Yunho. Semalam Changmin yang menyadari kedatangan appanya di rumah sang eomma memintanya untu menginap bersamanya. Sekarang disinilah mereka, sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sarapan pagi kita ramai begini ya, hyung. Apalagi ini hari Minggu." Ujar Junsu usai meneguk susu _low fat_-nya.

"Yeah.. tapi," Jaejoong melirik Yoochun sedikit sinis, "Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau ada di sini, Park Yoochun? Minggu pagi kan waktu hibernasimu."

"Biarlah, hyung. Sarapan bersama seperti ini juga menyenangkan. Lagipula, seharian ini aku ada kencan dengan Junsu. Ne, Su-ie baby?"

"Bukan kencan, hyung. Jangan dengarkan dia. Kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum besok ia pergi ke Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Jeju? Min ikuut~ Kyu celita pelnah kecana. Katanya tempatnya indaah.."

"Benar. Jeju tempat yang indah. Karena itu kau belajarlah yang rajin dan jadi anak pintar. Bukan hanya ke Jeju, mungkin kau bisa keliling dunia. Arrachi?" Yoochun mengacak rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

"Yaa Chun jucci, lambut Min belantakan.."

"Sini biar ajusshi membuatnya tambah berantakan." Kembali Yoochun mengacak rambut Changmin, kali ini lebih brutal(?), membuat sang objek merengek.

"Yaa Park Yoochun—"

Ddrtt Dddrrtt

Suara Jaejoong tertahan karena merasakan getar dari ponsel dalam sakunya. Ia menarik keluar ponsel itu dan melihat nama Siwon berkelip di layarnya, "Park Yoochun, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu membawa pergi Junsu kalau kau sampai membuat Changmin menangis." Ancamnya pada Yoochun sebelum berlalu mengasingkan diri untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Jae.." _

"Ne?"

"_Maaf. Bisa kita bertemu.. sekarang?" _

"Sekarang? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"_Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." _

"Ah, baiklah. Aku harus menemuimu dimana?"

"Di Evergreen Cafe dekat kantormu."

"Arra. Tunggu aku.."

PIP

Segera Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih bersih dan rapi. Menyemprotkan sedikit parfum. Setelah mematut diri di cermin untuk memastikan tak ada satupun benda aneh yang menempel, ia tersenyum tipis kemudian melenggang menuju ruang makan.

"Changminnie, eomma pergi dulu ne."

"Pelgi kemana, eomma?"

"Eomma ingin menemui seseorang. Hanya sebentar kok. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah. Jangan nakal, ne."

"Mau kuantar?" Yunho yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu ya."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Jaejoong menampakkan diri di hadapan Siwon. Namja berlesung pipi itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tidak juga. Duduklah.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tempat di seberang meja Siwon.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa mendadak sekali, hmm?"

"Kemarin aku melihat... Yunho."

"Eh? Mak..sudmu?"

"Haaah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ah, langsung saja deh. Mungkin semalam kau menolak ketika akan kucium karena... Yunho?"

"Ke..kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Siapapun akan berpikir seperti itu. Apalagi, setelah itu kalian berpelukan."

"Kau melihatnya? Ah, maksudku.. kau salah paham, Siwon ah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah paham. Tapi aku memang salah, karena masuk lagi ke kehidupanmu dan berusaha mengambil tempat di hatimu yang sesungguhnya sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Si..siwon ah—"

Grep. Siwon menangkup kedua tangan Jaejoong yang sedang bergerak gelisah di atas meja.

"Maaf. Permintaanku untuk kembali padamu membuatmu terlambat menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada orang itu. Temanku benar. Lima tahun.. lebih dari cukup untuk merubah seseorang, termasuk hatimu. Aku tak ingin memaksanya untuk memilihku lagi."

"Aku.. tak mengerti, Siwon ah."

"Mengertilah. Sebelum kau kehilangan Yunho."

"Kenapa harus Yunho?"

"Karena dia orang yang kini memiliki tempat di hatimu." Tangan Siwon beralih menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong, "Jaejoong ah, terima kasih telah mengembalikan warna di hidupku. Meski singkat, tapi aku bahagia. Dan dengan kebahagiaan ini, aku melepasmu. Aku akan pergi ke China malam ini, dan menemukan kebahagiaan baru di sana. Aku pergi ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Siwon mengelus pipi Jaejoong singkat dan beranjak pergi.

"Siwon ah." Panggil Jaejoong. Sang objek hanya menghentikan langkah tanpa berniat menoleh, "Maaf.. dan terima kasih."

Siwon tersenyum meski tak dilihat Jaejoong, "Nee." Serunya keras seraya mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, bahasa tubuh pengganti ucapan selamat tinggal yang tak dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Di luar kafe, Siwon yang melihat Yunho di sisi sebuah mobil, menghampirinya. Kemudian menepuk pundak namja bermata musang itu seraya berlalu, "Kuserahkan Jaejoong padamu." Ucapnya pelan dan cepat namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yunho sedikit panik. Namja itu segera masuk ke dalam kafe dan menghampiri Jaejoong setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan Siwon tadi.

"Kau? Kenapa di sini?"

"Ah. Maaf, Changmin memintaku untuk mengikutimu ke sini."

"Apa Changmin ikut denganmu?"

"Nde, dia di mobil."

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan dia menunggu sendirian. Kajja!" Jaejoong berdiri, memaksakan senyum,"Kami tak bertengkar. Dia melepasku." Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi seraya berjalan melewati namja tampan itu.

TBC

Balasan review:

manize83: yunppa emang banyak kan saingannya? Hehe.. aamiin.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (kyaa..akhirnya. .. Gumawoo. .. luph luph u authorshii..ehehehe.. sk bngt ff mu yg ini.. yunho ga blh diam aja..dia mesti bertindak. ) terima kasih kembali dan love you too, keke.. makasih udah suka.. yunppa pasti gak diem aja doong.. gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

Aprilyarahmadani at chap 1: alasan apa nih maksudnya? Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

zoldyk: thanks for love.. thanks for review ^^

MyBaby WonKyu: pinter lah, IQ nya aja 150 gomawo reviewnya^^

kim. wiwin. 9: tau nih Jaejoong gak asik.. cewek cantik buat yunppa? Ide bagus

Dwi yuliani 562: eit, jaejoong nikah sama akuu okee terima kasih kembali dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

Jung Jaehyun: namanya juga emaknya Hyunjoong, hehe.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jongindo: yes, yhis is the next chapter. *bow gomawo reviewnya^^

Ai Rin Lee: siwon balik biar yunppa rada menderita gituuu, haha *ketawa_nista pasti yunppa bertindak doong. Gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

Shim JaeCho: mau gak yaaa? Tuh balik :) yes, hwaiting! Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ega EXOkpopers: masih tuh *nunjuk atas. Gak gimana-gimana, hehe.. sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Fuji jump910: sama-sama berumur 30 tahun :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

yla: emang gak ada, hehe.. tp aku demen sama yunho yg kesianan, hehe.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

wiendbica732: iya, haha.. sorry ye, hehe.. hwaiting! Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

quinnie: *ikut semangatin yunppa. Gomawo ne rev

Turbo: iya, betul banget :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

akiramia44: rada gimanaaa? Hehe.. waduh, min bukan anak yg suka ngambek, wkwk.. sip ini dilanjut. Yeah, fighting! Terima kasih reviewnya^^

Anik0405: iya nih, gawat banget, haha.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

ruixi: sip ini update. Tp gak cepet, hehe.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

nabratz: wah, sayangnya mereka balikan tuh, hehe.. sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

aiska: sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

fera950224: iya emang sengaja, hehe.. sip. Gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

boobearSarang: review kamu seperti menebak jalan cerita chap 12 ini ya, haha.. yeh, fighting. Terima kasih banyak~ ^^

Dewi15: sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (wah lsnjutanya mana nih... udah penasaran banget dg .  
aduh moga ja masalahny g tambah yunjae cepat go go) aamiin, hehe.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Jerrin: yeeees... makasih udah dibilang seru. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (yunjae yunjae yunjae ... LANJUT) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	13. Chapter 13 - One Kiss

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – One Kiss

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. Typo. Little bit fluffy -_-

Note: Italic = flashback

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. saya dateng bawa chapter 13. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong mengalami perkembangan cukup pesat di sini, keke.. Semoga gak mengecawakan. Selamat membaca~ :)

.

[Previous chap]

Di tengah waktu sarapan pagi, Jaejoong mendapat telepon dari Siwon yang memintanya untuk bertemu. Tak dapat disangka oleh namja cantik itu bahwa maksud dari ajakan bertemu itu adalah Siwon melepasnya, dengan alasan yang sesungguhnya belum benar-benar dimengerti oleh Jaejoong.

[The Story Has Just Begun – One Kiss]

.

"Kami tak bertengkar. Dia melepasku."

Sedikit terkejut namun bahagia dirasa oleh Yunho kala mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu. Itu berarti dia punya kesempatan kan? Benar kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Yunho merasa sedang terbang di atas awan sekarang. Oke, ini berlebihan. Tak mungkin manusia bisa melawan gravitasi seperti itu –kecuali dengan pesawat. Akhirnya hanya cengiran bodoh yang ditampakkan oleh namja tampan itu sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan. Ia berjalan cepat mendahului Jaejoong. Ingin segera berbagi kebahagiaan ini kepada Changmin, anaknya.

CKLEK

Pintu kursi penumpang audi hitam Yunho terbuka dan tampak di mata Changmin namja yang 100% mirip appanya, tapi dengan IQ yang seakan menurun beberapa digit. Bocah imut itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung menatap namja yang kini melebarkan cengiran bodohnya.

Namun sejurus kemudian matanya berbinar menatap sosok cantik di balik namja itu, "Eommaaaa~" serunya seraya keluar mobil kemudian berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Eomma, appa kenapa?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Minnie ah?"

"Wajah appa celaam."

Jaejoong mengernyit, bingung. "Seram bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Caat membuka mobil, appa memacang wajah cepelti ini.." Changmin mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan Yunho tadi, cengiran lebar yang tampak bodoh.

"Changminnie.. maaf, appa pasti membuatmu takut." Secara tiba-tiba Yunho datang dan berjongkok di depan Changmin. Ia berujar seraya menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Changmin tak menyahut. Hanya memandangi appanya lama, seperti menganalisa sesuatu. Namun akhirnya senyum lebar terpatri di wajah gembul itu, "Ini balu appa Min~" serunya seraya memeluk Yunho erat, "Jangan memacang wajah cepelti itu lagi. Min takut."

"Hihi. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupamu tadi."

"Sebaiknya kau tak melihatnya, Jae."

Sungguh Yunho bersyukur Jaejoong tak melihatnya yang sedang memasang cengiran bodoh itu.

"Naah.. kebetulan kita sedang di luar dan ini hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Cetujuuu. Eommaaa... ikut nee?"

"Ide bagus."

"Asyiik~"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Su-ie baby, aku bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini denganmu bukan berarti aku mau menyetujui idemu mengikuti mereka."

Junsu tak menyahut. Namja imut itu masih setia mengawasi YunJaeMin yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall.

"Su-ie baby..."

"..."

"Yaa Kim Junsu. Lihat aku!" Yoochun memegang kedua pipi Junsu dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya.

"Aiissh... apa masalahmu, jidat?"

"Masalahku.. aku ingin kita jalan-jalan berdua—"

"Ini sudah jalan-jalan berdua kan?" Junsu mengarahkan pandangan ke dirinya lalu Yoochun, kemudian memandangi sekeliling dan meyakinkan Yoochun bahwa mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di mall berdua saja.

"...dengan bebas tanpa peduli acara orang lain. Kajja!" Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yaa Chunnie.. aku masih ingin mengawasi mereka."

"Kau bisa tanyakan perkembangannya nanti pada Yunho hyung atau Jae hyung. Atau mungkin Changmin mau cerita padamu."

"Tapi aku mau melihatnya langsung, Chunnie~"

"Tidak sekarang, Su-ie baby... Sekarang waktunya kau menyenangkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Asyiknyaa kaliaan.. Aku yang berencana jalan-jalan seharian, malah kalian yang baru pulang." Junsu melirik sok sinis kepada Jaejoong yang tengah meletakkan beberapa kantung belanjaan di meja dapur, sepertinya kantung itu berisi bahan makanan.

"Jangan sinis begitu. Kau dan Yoochun juga jalan-jalan berdua kan?" Sejenak Jaejoong menatap Junsu kemudian kembali berkutat pada belanjaannya.

"Huh! Memang iya, tapi baru menjelang sore saja dia sudah merengek minta pulang karena mengantuk."

"Dan kau malah membiarkannya numpang tidur di sini?"

"Hehe.." Junsu hanya nyengir kuda, diarahkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong memindahkan bahan makanan ke dalam lemari es, "Habis.. dia bilang ingin tidur denganku. Jadi kubawa saja dia kesini."

"Mwo? Aiisshh, si jidat itu. Mesum sekali.."

"Eh? Siapa yang mesum, hyung?"

"Tentu saja Chunnie-mu itu. Siapa lagi, huh?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakannya mesum, hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja karena dia bilang ingin tidur denganmu. Memang kata apalagi yang tepat selain mesum, heh?"

"Huh? Aku kan hanya menungguinya hingga terlelap. Memang apa yang hyung pikirkan?"

"Mwo? Ah, lupakan saja. Bukan apa-apa."

"Lho? Kok wajah hyung memerah?"

"Ah? Jinjja? Mungkin karena kepanasan."

"Hmm.." Junsu hanya manggut-manggut. Jaejoong bersyukur dalam hati saudaranya ini tak mengerti maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Eomma~~ Min lapaaal..." Changmin, si bocah imut nan gembul itu terlihat berlari kecil memasuki dapur.

"Mwo? Ini bahkan sudah jam 9 malam. Memangnya tadi kalian tidak makan malam di luar?"

"Cudah, Cu-ie jumma. Tapi Min lapal lagi, hehe."

"Aissh, dasar anak ini."

"Eomma buatkan susu coklat untuk Minnie saja ne, otte?"

"Ung." Changmin mengangguk-angguk imut, kemudian segera duduk dengan manis di meja makan, menunggu sang eomma membuatkan susu untuknya seraya berceloteh riang dengan Junsu. Benar-benar anak yang penurut, bukan?

Tak lama, susu coklat yang ditunggu Changmin datang; dalam gelas yang cukup besar.

"Hyung, bagaimana Changmin tidak bertambah gembul setiap harinya? Kau memberinya susu dalam porsi jumbo seperti itu."

"Biar saja. Ia kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Lagipula susu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Changminnie..."

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin menoleh ke asal suara. Yunho.

"Eh? Appa.."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bilang hanya sebentar dan akan kembali menemani appa."

"Hehe.. Min lupa. Mian ne, appa."

"Yunho hyung, duduklah." Junsu beranjak, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya namja cantik itu berbisik.

"Aku ingin menemani Yoochun, hyung."

"Tidak usah. Kau di sini saja. Jebbal.."

"Mian, hyung. Kasihan Chunnie-ku sendirian, hehe.." Junsu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, "Selamat berjuang, hyung." Bisiknya cepat kemudian segera berlalu dari dapur.

Yunho hanya memandangi Junsu yang melewatinya kemudian segera mendekat ke arah Changmin dan menarik kursi di samping bocah itu kemudian duduk di atasnya. Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa canggung kembali berkutat pada bahan makanan yang belum selesai dipindahkan ke lemari es.

"Kau minum apa, Minnie ah?"

"Oooh, ini. Cucu eomma. Appa mau?"

DOENG

Seketika Yunho _headbang _ke meja makan dan Jaejoong menjatuhkan beberapa buah-buahan kala mendengar ucapan Changmin yang tidak dipilah terlebih dahulu kosa kata yang digunakan. Mungkin maksud bocah gembul itu 'susu yang dibuat eommanya'.

"Ti..tidak. Kau minumlah lagi. Habiskan ne.." Yunho menoleh takut-takut pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang memunguti buahan yang jatuh, memastikan bahwa namja cantik itu tidak marah mendengar perkataan Changmin. Segera ia berdiri kemudian berjongkok di depan Jaejoong.

"Kubantu.." ujarnya seraya ikut memunguti buahan yang jatuh.

"Ti..tidak perlu."

"Tak apa."

"Te..terima kasih."

"Kau gugup begitu. Pasti karena ucapan Changmin tadi. Maaf ya."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho. Namun tak lama karena namja tampan itu balas menatapnya, "Aku tak menganggapnya demikian. Changmin hanya salah bicara."

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menggenggan tangan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa tangannya tergerak untuk melakukan hal itu. Kontan saja Jaejoong kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho seakan mengingatkan namja tampan itu bahwa tangannya bukanlah buah-buahan yang seharusnya ia punguti. Cukup lama, Yunho masih saja menggenggam tangannya.

Jduk.

Sontak genggaman itu terlepas. Segera Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara yang seperti benturan itu. Tampak Changmin dengan mata setengah terpejam yang sedang mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya sedikit benjol(?).

"Omonaa, Changminnie.. gwaenchana?" Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin kemudian ikut mengelus kepala bocah itu.

"Min mengantuk.." setelah suara serak itu keluar dari mulut Changmin, terdengar hembusan napas teratur. Anak itu sepertinya tertidur.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang.." kali ini Yunho bersuara.

.

~yunjae~

.

Lapangan parkir apartment Jaejoong...

Setelah mendudukkan Changmin yang telah terlelap di kursi kemudi dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman untuk menahannya agar tak terjatuh, Yunho menutup pintu mobil kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih setia menungguinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Ah, aku juga. terima kasih."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum, "Jam berapa jadwal keberangkatan Yoochun ke Jeju?"

"Jam 1 siang. Wae?"

"Kau akan mengantarnya?"

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu di kantor setelah menjemput Changmin di TK."

"Ti..tidak per—"

"Anneyoong.." tak memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk bicara, Yunho segera melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aissh.. orang itu, selalu seenaknya." Jaejoong hanya dapat menggerutu seraya memandangi audi hitam Yunho yang menjauh.

.

~yunjae~

.

Suara pengumuman khas bandara menyapa indera pendengaran Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin yang baru saja tiba di Gimpo Airport.

"Wuaaah... becalnya~"

"Minnie belum pernah naik pesawat, eh?"

Changmin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan sang eomma.

"Kalau appa memiliki banyak waktu senggang nanti, akan appa ajak kau dan eomma naik pesawat."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum pada Changmin kemudian menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. Sedang yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya gugup... dan rasa gugup itu semakin menjadi ketika dengan sengaja Yunho menggandeng tangannya. Meski sedikit tak nyaman karena kini beberapa orang memandangi mereka sedikit aneh, Jaejoong hanya membiarkan tangan besar itu menggenggam tangannya, entahlah.. rasanya hatinya menolak untuk melepas kehangatan itu.

Changmin yang sempat ingin protes pada appanya karena tak menggandengnya juga, menelan bulat-bulat gerutuannya kala melihat wajah bahagia itu. Meski senyum tak tampak dari kedua orang tuanya, Changmin tau betul perasaan mereka saat ini. Bocah itu terpana memandangi eomma dan appanya hingga...

Jduak.

"Appo.." Changmin meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Oh. Changminnie.." ternyata dahi Changmin bertubrukan dengan kaki Yoochun.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Junsu berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Changmin, menatap bocah itu khawatir.

Anggukan kepala diberikan Changmin sebagai jawaban.

"Mana eomma dan appamu?"

Changmin menatap Yoochun meminta namja cassanova itu untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya yang kini dialihkan kepada YunJae yang masih setia berpegangan tangan sedang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

Oh, sepertinya dua orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka sedang berjalan tak jauh dari orang yang mereka cari (baca: Yoosu).

"Ckck.. dua orang bodoh."

"Jaejoong hyuuuung..." Junsu berseru seraya bangkit dari jongkoknya, ia kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Seenaknya saja bermesraan. Lihat Changminnie.. kepalanya benjol."

Loading please.

Jaejoong berusaha mencerna ucapan cepat Junsu. Dipandanginya tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Yunho, Changmin dan kepalanya, kemudian Junsu. Begitu terus secara bergantian, hingga dengan sedikit memekik ia lepas genggaman tangan itu dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Minnie ah.. mi—mian ne. Mana yang sakit?"

"Gwaenchana, eomma. Tadi Min hanya teltablak kaki Chun jucci. Tidak benjol kok, eomma. Cu-ie jumma belebihan cekali."

Sontak Jaejoong men-_deathglare _Junsu yang kini memasang cengirannya.

"Mencoba mengerjaiku, heh? Kim Junsu!"

"Hehe.. habis hyung mesra sekali dengan Yunho hyung."

"Ya—" ucapan Jaejoong tertelan begitu saja. Wajahnya kini memunculkan semburat merah mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Yunho.

"Su-ie baby.. aku jadi ingin kau menggandeng tanganku."

"Uuh.. sini, sini. Biar kita perlihatkan kemesraan kita kepada orang-orang yang ada di bandara ini."

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"_Pesawat menuju Jeju dengan nomor keberangkatan..." _

"Oh. Sudah waktunya." Yoochun berujar usai mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja dilantunkan, tak peduli pada protesan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Aaah.. aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Chunnie.." Junsu yang biasanya agak cuek mendadak romantis –atau lebih tepatnya gombal(?)–, mungkin efek dari kemesraan YunJae tadi. Meski begitu, Yoochun sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Aku juga, my baby. Tunggu kepulanganku. Jangan selingkuh, arrachi?"

"Kalimat itu lebih tepat ditujukan padamu, Chun." Cibir Jejoong, meski tak didengar oleh namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Chun jucciii.. jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk Min."

"Selama kau berjanji untuk menjaga eomma dan appamu. Setuju, jagoan?"

"Lojel." Changmin memasang pose hormat.

Yoochun yang melihatnya tersenyum seraya beranjak bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yaitu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Changmin. Ia kemudian menghampiri Yunho, "Hyung. Kutitip Jae hyung padamu." Selanjutnya ia berbisik di telinga namja bermata musang, "Kau boleh menyentuhnya selama aku tak ada, tapi jangan sampai dia lecet sedikitpun."

PLAKK

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Yunho menggeplak punggung Yoochun. Melihat keanehan tingkah duo seme gendut itu mengundang kerutan di kening Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Tadi ada nyamuk." Bohong Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya ber'oh' ria.

"_Diberitahukan kembali. Pesawat menuju Jeju dengan nomor keberangkatan..."_

Pengumuman kembali terdengar. Membuat ketiga orang dewasa menatap Yoochun.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, ya. Jaga diri kalian semua baik-baik."

"Kau juga, Chunnie."

"Ne, baby."

Yoochun memberikan kecupan jarak jauh kemudian berlalu seraya melambaikan tangan.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hhhh.."

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Pukul 8 malam.

"Hhhh..." Lagi. Ia menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini.

Jaejoong meminta waktu 1 jam setelah jam makan siang untuk mengantar Yoochun ke bandara. Namun karena terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang dimintanya, bosnya memberikan pekerjaan tambahan sebagai hukumannya; dan _deadline _-nya BESOK.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tambah pusing.

'Arrghh.. fokus fokus fokus. Kim Jaejoong, _fighting_!' ucapnya dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri.

Setelah menyeruput kopinya, Jaejoong kembali fokus pada kertas dan map di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan _laptop _yang menyala.

"Changmin sudah sangat mengantuk. Jadi kutidurkan dia di kamarmu."

"Oh." Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang menghampirinya, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar _laptop_, "Gomawo."

"Hmm." Gumam Yunho seraya duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

Tunggu dulu..

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Rasanya percakapan tadi seperti... apa yang sering dilakukan pasangan suami istri bukan?

Sang ibu yang merupakan wanita karir berterima kasih pada suaminya yang mau menggantikannya menidurkan anak mereka karena kesibukan wanita itu.

'Aah, tidak. Tidak. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jaejoong. Pabboya.'

"Wae?" Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras itu.

"Oh.. ah.. gwaenchana." Namja cantik itu memaksakan senyum, kemudian memilih kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada layar meski pikirannya kini sudah bercabang banyak.

"Junsu tadi meneleponku. Ia bilang akan pulang terlambat. Jadi ia memintaku untuk di sini sampai dia pulang nanti. Tak apa, kan?"

"Mwo?" sontak Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan membelalakkan matanya, namun tak lama karena namja cantik itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Y—y—yee, tak apa."

"Hmm. Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Eh? B—benarkah?"

"Hmm. Itu.."

"Oh.. maaf. Aku.. tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aah, bagus kalau begitu. Pekerjaanmu.." Yunho melirik kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sangat banyak dan _deadline_-nya besok."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu. Tapi mungkin aku tak bisa mengajakmu mengobrol kali ini. Maaf, ya. Kau boleh nyalakan televisinya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan."

"Bukankah suara televisi nanti malah akan mengganggumu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Tak apa. Cukup memandangimu saja, kebosananku akan hilang."

"Eoh? K—kau ini bicara apa." Jaejoong menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudah, lanjutkan. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu."

"Ne." Akhirnya Jaejoong kembali pada pekerjaannya, meski ia harus berjuang keras untuk fokus karena Yunho yang mulai menatapnya intens.

.

~yunjae~

.

Sudah seminggu ini Changmin menginap di apartemen Jaejoong. Menggantikan ahjussinya a.k.a Yoochun menjaga sang eomma, itulah alasan yang diungkapkannya. Tentu Yunho menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Ia bisa bertamu hingga jam 11 malam.

Dan di sinilah namja bermata musang itu sekarang. Bercengkerama dengan Changmin di ruang tamu seraya menunggu Jaejoong membuatkan susu coklat kesukaan bocah itu. Tapi.. Jaejoong kenapa lama sekali? Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak ia beranjak ke dapur.

"Appa akan menyusul eomma. Minnie tunggu di sini sebentar ne.."

"Ne, appa.."

.

"Jae.."

Yunho mencoba memanggil untuk yang ketiga kali, berharap Jaejoong yang sedang memunggunginya itu segera menghadapkan wajahnya. Tak juga digubris, Yunho menghampiri.

"Jae... u—uwaaah!"

Panik.

Hampir saja Jaejoong menuangkan air panas ke tangannya sendiri. Untung saja Yunho menghalanginya.

"Gwaenchana? Kau melamun, eoh?"

"Se—sedikit. Mian.."

Selang beberapa detik.

"Uwaaahh.. tanganmu. Pasti air panasnya mengenai tanganmu kan?"

"Eh?" Yunho menatap tangannya yang kini memerah, "Huwaaa, panaaas..."

"Aigo, aigooo..." Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke kanan dan kiri entah apa yang dicari. Teringat sesuatu, ia segera menarik tangan Yunho menuju kamarnya.

Dia ingat. Ia menyimpan salep untuk kulit yang terkena seperti luka bakar di nakas samping ranjangnya.

Setelah mendudukkan Yunho di tepi ranjangnya, Jaejoong mengambil baskom yang kemudian diisi air dingin dan sebuah lap tangan. Setelahnya kembali duduk di samping Yunho dan mengelap tangan namja yang terkena air panas itu dengan air dingin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Aisshh.. kau ini bodoh atau apa."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Kau tau? Wajahmu yang tampak kesal itu benar-benar lucu. Aku menyukainya."

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Siapa yang menggoda? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Jaejoong diam. Menampakkan ekspresi tak tertarik dengan ucapan Yunho, berkebalikan dengan jantungnya yang kini tampak ingin meloncat keluar.

Demi apa keadaan mereka saat ini –berdua saja duduk di tepi ranjang– sudah sangat mendukung, ditambah Yunho menggombal segala. Jaejoong jadi mikir yang iya-iya #plakk

Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong yang tampak fokus mengelap tangannya. Sentuhan kulit mereka yang berlangsung lama membuat beberapa rasa seperti aliran listrik menyerang tubuh atletisnya. Hembusan napas Jaejoong yang menyapu dada dan perutnya, juga badan Jaejoong yang menunduk menampakkan putih nan mulus kulit namja cantik itu karena kaos v-neck yang dikenakan; menambah kesan 'ehem' dalam kamar itu.

CUP

Tak sadar. Sumpah Yunho tak sadar melakukannya. Refleks ia menyatukan bibir hatinya pada _cherry lips _Jaejoong kemudian memagutnya.

Namja tampan itu sudah mempersiapkan diri ditendang atau bahkan dibunuh saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya berkebalikan dengan kenyataan. Jaejoong diam saja. Wow!

Yeah.. meski sedikit kecewa namja cantik it tak membalas ciumannya, tapi seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Yunho.

Lama.

Jaejoong yang mulai kehabisan napas meremat sprei ranjangnya.

CKLEK

"Hyuuuung... Chang-min... Ups, _sorry_."

BLAM

"Anggap aku tak datang, hyung. Lanjutkan sajaaaa.."

Terlepas. Meski tak rela, Yunho melepas ciuman mereka. Kemudian menatap intens Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna; dengan bibir yang sedikit.. bengkak.

Kau memagutnya terlalu kasar, Jung!

"Sa.. salepnya.. a—akan kuoleskan."

Gugup. Kentara sekali terselip dalam ucapan Jaejoong. Bahkan tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika mengoleskan salep pada tangan Yunho.

Melihat itu Yunho jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin Jaejoong ketakutan sekarang?

"Maaf, Jae."

"Ta—tak apa."

TBC

Balasan review:

akiramia44: terima kasih kembali :) temannya siapa ya? Bukan tokoh penting, haha. Yeah.. fighting! Gomawo reviewnya^^

zhoeuniquee: selamat saingan sama Kyu ya, hehe... harus low fat dong, pan biar sehat ceritanya XD Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

kimRyan2124: yaps, mengalah demi cinta, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Dewi15, yoonHyunWoon, ClouDyRyeoRez, : sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (nyangka siwon baik bangt j kpn menyadari perasaan untk yunho eoh? . chwang sm kyu mana jiwa evil kaloan untuk menyatukan Yunjae. .?!) gomawo reviewnya^^

MyBabyWonKyu, Ai Rin Lee, Anik0405, : aamiin.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

alby. chun: saya gak suka masalah pelik, hohoho.. gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mpok kitty: syukurlah :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest (Kapan yun jae nikahnya siwon lu baik juga), Athena, Caramell, Miawi, Guest (Cepet nikah), Pink beauty, Gloryas, Himawari, Harugoi, Marcha, Supernova, Oreeo, Reader kece, Esia, Guest (Kapan nikahnya siwon dah kabur sungmin nikah aku sakit hati), Xoxonder, Hyorii : yunjae nikah kalo ff ini tamat, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

ruixi1: sip ini update. Gomawo reviewnya^^

whirlwind27: haha.. namanya juga holang kayah. Sip ini lanjutannya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

snow. drop. 1272: kurang feel? Aduuh.. maaf banget *nunduknunduk di chap ini udah cukup kah kemesraan yunjae? Gomawo reviewnya^^

Moon: chap ini yunjae mesra kok. Semoga memuaskanmu :) gomawo reviewnya^^

juan. kwon. 9: emaknya yunppa nongol di chap depan :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Jung Jaehyun, Kira kim, Floresia, Black soda, Asianik, Clasic, Guest (Untung si kuda ganteng dah pergi ke cina plak di gampar siwon), Mirai chan, Diamon blue, Noritoki, Anabell, Cleopatra, Uzmaki karin, Kitty beauty, Menuk, Hero kim, Haruna, Aedra, Grece kim, Youngie, Teddy bear, Black ovl, : :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (jae kok bingung sihhh, lan ksihan yun?!  
pingin lihat adegan jae cemburu biar tau rasanya gimna hehe o_O) kayaknya jaemma gak bakal cemburu lagi, yunppa pan setia, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (tlat nh bcax...bru tw skrg nh ff...yunjae mw rujuk..yippie) selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yang gaje ini *bow90derajat gomawo reviewnya^^

Liani wife jaejoong: waduh.. cepet dibersihin lumutnya, hehe. Terima kasih udah dibilang keren dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

fera950224: siwon udah ketemu cinta baru *tunjuk kibum wkwk #plakk oke readernim. Ini lanjutannya. Maaf lama, hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Ega EXOkpopers: hehe.. mian.. masih sibuk soalnya #plak yunjae nikah ntar kalo ff ini tamat :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Perrie, Moldir, Akira narudesu, Sarada, Pou, Guest (Cwangdola cemburu lihat evilkyu buat lamaran romantis untuk umppa cwangdola), Jaeyun, : saya gak janji bisa bikin pernikahan atau lamaran yang romantis. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jongindo: sip this is the next chapter. Terima kasih kembali dan terima kasih juga reviewnya^^ *bow

Guest: (Aku suka jalan ceritanya) terima kasih banyak udah suka dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

Guest: (Terharu waktu yun ucapin perasaanya) terima kasih udah terharu dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

Guest: (Ayo nikah pengen cubit changmin) nanti nikahnya kalo ff ini tamat :) jangan cubitin chagmin mulu, kasiaan gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Pengen culik minie boleh) gak boleeeh. Ntar diamuk bapaknya aka beruang gendut yang garang XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Habisnya chapter berapa request changmin demam supaya ummanya jagain) chapter berapa ya? Masih belum pasti. Mungkin 5 atau 6 lagi. Hmm, saya tampung dulu idenya :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Ceritanya keren) makasih udah dibilang keren dan makasih juga reviewnya ^^

Guest: (Kurang panjang jalan ceritanya) disesuaikan sama subjudulnya, hehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Tamagochi: terima kasih jempolnya :) dan gomawo reviewnya^^

Black 0626: soal itu tanyakan langsung ke eommanya yunppa, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Arakida: terima kasih udah suka. Rasanya jaejoong belom bilang cinta yunho deh -_-a gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Hitsugaya: bukannya lembek, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat, hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mogu-mogu: waduh.. udah kayak sop diaduk-aduk(?) makasih udah dibilang keren dan makasih juga reviewnya^^

Berikut yang review di chapter 1

Chocolate: bersabarlah sebentar lagi sampe ff ini tamat dan yunppa ngelamar jaemma :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Girls orange: ayoo gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Gween: pasti :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Jujung: jeje ragu-ragu dulu, biar ceritanya gak cepet tamat, huehehehe.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Wondipa, Queen spring, : makasih udah terharu :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Hana midory: hanya karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan :) pasti ada lamaran dari yunppa, tapi nanti :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Esmerl jyj, Cancer, Bean, Boo, Dbsk, Line, Mochacino, Ballos 'd our, Rainh, Gege, Baekhyun wife, Kim anja, Kira violet, Katkrom, Dora, Guest (Baby minnie manies), Games, Barbie, Guest (Manis lucu lihat tingkah cwang), Guest (Sedih melihat bumonim changmin belum menunjukan perkembangan cinta mereka), Lilin: :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Noni, Grizly, Guest (Kereen), Guest (Keren aku oke ceritany), Lilly: makasih udah dibilang keren dan makasih reviewnya^^

Finite: nanti lamarnya kalo udah tamat :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Yuki chan, Blackcil, : nikahnya nanti kalo ff ini tamat ya, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Amour: changkyu? Saya usahain ya :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Karin, Guest (Happy ending unni): pasti happy end doong. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest (Sekali - kali Gender swith), Guest (Keep writing buat gs please): cukup banyak ff saya yg GS. Yg chapter ada "Letter". Yg oneshot ada "Long Way", "Rain (side story of Long Way)", dan "Don't Let Me Awake If This Is a Dream (saduran dari sebuah manga)". Silakan dibaca jika berkenan :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Cupid: pan ceritanya waktu bayi kepisah, jadi gak disusuin deh :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Makin menarik jalan ceritanya) terima kasih udah dibilang menarik dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

Guest: (Bagus thor ceritanya) makasih udah dibilang bagus dan makasih reviewnya^^

Makwaw: makasih udah dibilang seru :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Jyj: cenat-cenut nya dalam konteks negatif atau positif nih? Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Moldir: GS saya punya cukup banyak tapi belom ada yg changmin jadi anaknya. Mungkin lain kali ya :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Rapunzel: yunho jadi raja? Jaejoong jadi selir? Maaf banget.. saya kurang suka cerita tentang kerajaan gitu, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (Menantikan episode selanjutnya) ini episode selanjutnya :) gomawo reviewnya^^

shanki: makasih udah nangis (?) gomawo reviewnya^^

a/n: seperti yang terlihat di atas. Reviewnya banyak yang saya gabung-gabung. Maaf banget *nunduknunduk terus yang reviewnya lebih dari satu kali, saya mohooon banget reviewnya masing-masing satu kali aja ya. Kalo emang banyak yang pengen diutarain, langsung sekali review sampe 1 paragraf juga gak apa-apa. Oke? Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih banyak atas perhatian yang lebih dari cukup untuk ff ini :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	14. Chapter 14 - Belongs To You

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Belongs to You

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. Typo.

Note: Italic = flashback

.

a/n: Anneyoong.. chapter 14 dataaaang~~ #tet_teloleeeeet~ Psstt.. YunJae jadian di sini #Hurraaaay #minummenyan #kibarkolor XD Happy reading all~ :)

.

[Previous chap]

Karena keadaan yang sangat mendukung, tanpa sadar Yunho mencium Jaejoong. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya terpaksa harus terlepas karena Junsu datang di saat yang sangat –tidak– tepat.

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Belongs to You]

.

"Cu-ie jummaaa~ mana eomma appa?"

"Eh, Minnie ah.. bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membuatkan makanan untukmu? Eomma dan appamu sedang.. err sedikit sibuk." Junsu menjawab seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Namun sejurus kemudian ia _sweetdrop _sendiri, kenapa pula harus gugup bicara dengan bocah? Toh Changmin tak akan mengerti.

"Eeeh? Cibuk? Tapi ini kan di lumah, macih caja cibuk kelja? Huuuh.." Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Melihat kekesalan yang tampak dari bocah gembul di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang Junsu berujar "Eomma appamu sedang membuatkanmu adik, Minnie ah.."

Bletak.

"Yaa Kim Junsu! Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

Jaejoong melenggang santai menuju Changmin setelah kepalan tangan indahnya 'menyapa' kepala Junsu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aww.. appo, hyuung." Junsu mengelus kepalanya seraya mempoutkan bibir, "Tiba-tiba datang dan menjitakku.. kau benar-benar mengerikan."

Jaejoong hanya melirik malas pada Junsu kemudian mengalihkan tatapan kembali pada sang aegya, "Minnie mencari eomma, eh? Waeyo?"

"Adik Min cudah celecai dibuat, eomma?"

Blush.

Jaejoong tak berkutik. Wajah putihnya kini merona sudah, bahkan sampai ke telinga hingga menampakkan warna kemerahan. Sial.. debaran jantung akibat –ehem– ciuman –ehem– tadi saja belum sepenuhnya berhenti, ditambah lagi pertanyaan polos anaknya ini. Hey, Jaejoong hanya melanjutkan mengobati Yunho setelah ciuman tadi dan langsung menuju kesini! Tak ada hal 'iya-iya' lain yang mereka lakukan.

"S–sebaiknya.. aku ke kamar sekarang." Gagap Junsu seraya menampakkan cengiran bodoh kala menyadari tatapan maut Jaejoong yang kini diarahkan padanya, kemudian segera menuju kamarnya bak pelari marathon.

Helaan napas dikeluarkan Jaejoong sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada sang aegya yang... oh, sepertinya masih menanti jawaban darinya.

"Eum.. Minnie sayang, eomma dan appa tidak membuat adik untukmu. Ahjussi-mu itu hanya asal bicara. Ah, ne, sudah waktunya makan malam kan? Minnie ingin apa?" Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap Changmin melupakan perihal 'membuat adik' itu. Dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil, tampak Changmin melengkungkan bibir lebarnya membentuk senyuman.

"Samgyetang, eomma.."

"Hmm. Arraseo~ Minnie mau tunggu di sini atau di dapur, hmm?"

"Ikut ke dapul, eomma~"

"Okee. Kajja.. uuh, baby Minnie semakin berat, hmm.." Jaejoong menarik Changmin ke dalam gendongannya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

"Min tambah becal, eomma~"

"Ne, ne.. anak eomma sudah besar, tampan, dan pintar."

"Hehe.." Changmin menampakkan senyum lebarnya, bocah itu senang bukan main dipuji seperti itu. Benar-benar bocah kecil yang narsis, eh?

"Eomma, appa eodi?"

"Eoh?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Hampir saja ia melupakan Yunho. Kemana orang itu? Apa masih di kamarnya? Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja seusai mengobatinya tadi. Tapi.. harusnya salahkan jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar hingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera pergi saja dari sana sebelum debaran itu terdengar dan sebelum Yunho menyadari rona merah yang menghiasi hampir keseluruhan kepalanya.

"Eumm.." Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berpura-pura mencari keberadaan Yunho demi menjawab pertanyaan sang aegya, walau sesungguhnya ia tak berharap menemukan namja bermata musang itu sekarang juga.

"Sepertinya appa masih di kamar eomma, nanti eomma panggilkan kalau makan malam sudah siap.." ujarnya pada akhirnya dengan tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum.

.

~yunjae~

.

Masakan sudah siap, harumnya yang menggugah selera membuat Changmin yang duduk sedari tadi anteng(?) menunggu berseru tidak sabar. Pandangan mata bambinya tak lepas dari sang eomma yang tengah menuangkan samgyetang ke mangkuk besar. Mata bambi itu semakin melebar melihat makanan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah terhidang manis di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Changminnie.. kau harus menunggu appa dan ahjussi-mu dulu, baru boleh memakannya." Jaejoong berujar lembut namun memasang ekspresi galak yang dibuat-buat kala melihat tangan sang anak telah menyambar sendok dan hampir menciduk(?) samgyetang di hadapannya.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tapi Min cudah cangat lapal, eomma~"

"Ne, ne. Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Eomma akan panggilkan appa dan ahjussi-mu.."

Setelah mengelus lembut surai sang anak, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat menuju kamarnya, namja cantik itu refleks memegangi dada kirinya. Ugh.. kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tak karuan begini? Ia menghela napas panjang, berharap dapat menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Sungguh aku tak bermaksud.. aku..tadi..hanya.. aish, aku benar-benar tak sadar."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho yang tampak frustasi dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa, hyung."

'Oh, itu suara Junsu. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam?'

Penasaran, namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengintip dari luar.

"Aku takut melukainya lagi."

Grep.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung." Seru Junsu bersemangat seraya menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

Alis Jaejoong menyatu. Ia mengernyit kesal melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, 'Apa-apaan mereka itu? Ish.' Kekesalannya semakin menjadi melihat Yunho yang hanya diam saja membiarkan tangannya digenggam.

"Ehem ehem." Jaejoong berdehem seraya melirik sinis Yunho dan Junsu, "Sudah waktunya makan malam." Pandangan matanya beralih menuju tangan mereka yang masih bertautan, membuat namja cantik itu mengerang kesal kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, "Palliwaa.. Changmin sudah menunggu."

Menyadari arti tatapan Jaejoong, Junsu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih merangkul lengan kiri Jaejoong seraya menampakkan cengiran lebar. Junsu yakin seyakin-yakinnya hyung-nya itu cemburu padanya. Ini perkembangan bagus, pikirnya.

"Ish, Kim Junsu. Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Aigoo. Hyung galak sekali. Ayo, kita makan. Changmin sudah menunggu kan?" tak melepas rangkulannya, Junsu menarik Jaejoong keluar kamar, "Yunho hyung, kajja.."

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemas. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya benar, Jaejoong pasti marah karena perlakuannya tadi yang seenak wajah tampannya mencium namja cantik itu hingga Jaejoong bersikap ketus padanya.

Tak tahukah kau, tuan Jung? Prince(ss)-mu itu sedang cemburu. Ck, sepertinya sistem otakmu bekerja sangat lambat sekarang, eh?

.

~yunjae~

.

Makan malam telah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Acara santap bersama itu berlangsung cukup tenang. Meski Jaejoong sedikit risih terus ditatap oleh Junsu dengan tatapan seolah mengejek.

"Ish, ada apa dengan si bebek itu?" Jaejoong menggerutu kesal seraya meletakkan piring terakhir yang dicucinya ke rak yang tersedia. Selanjutnya ia geleng-geleng kepala heran pada diri sendiri kenapa sedari tadi ia seperti gadis ABG labil yang terus menggerutu?

Menghela napas pelan, Jaejoong beranjak dari dapur hendak menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu ketika melihat Junsu yang baru saja menutup pintu depan.

"Yunho hyung baru saja pulang." Mengerti akan sikap Jaejoong, Junsu menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum diajukan hyung-nya itu.

"Oh. Ne.." Jaejoong hanya bergumam singkat seraya mengendikkan bahu, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hyung.."

"Wae?"

"Aish.. hyuuung~" Junsu menyusul Jaejoong yang terus saja melangkah tampak tak peduli padanya, kemudian merangkul lengan Jaejoong guna menahan namja cantik itu.

"Kau marah padaku, hyung?"

"Marah? Aku? Kenapa harus marah padamu?"

"Eeeii... hyung pikir aku tidak tau, eoh? Hyung cemburu padaku kan?"

"Cemburu? Ck. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Su."

"Aish.. sini, sini." Junsu menarik gemas tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, kemudian menatap hyung-nya itu lamat-lamat, "Hyung tak ingin bertanya apa yang tadi aku dan Yunho hyung bicarakan di kamarmu?"

"Aku lebih penasaran perihal kalian yang berpegangan tangan."

Pppfft.. Junsu menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar. Benar kan apa yang dipikirkannya? Sikap Jaejoong yang ketus padanya pasti karena pegangan tangan itu.

"Benar kan hyung cemburu?" tanyanya seraya mengerling menggoda.

"Mwo? Ya—" Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia baru sadar telah bicara terlalu spontan tadi, "Aishh.. jawab saja, Su." Akhirnya ia menyerah meski tampak tak mau kalah.

"Ne~, nee~" jawabnya seraya tetap tak melepaskan tatapan mengerlingnya, "Aku bilang padanya untuk segera menjadikanmu kekasihnya."

"Mwo? Kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan, eh?" desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Tetapi sepertinya itu tak mempan karena Junsu tampak tidak terintimidasi sama sekali.

"Aish, hyung ini.. tentu saja aku sadar. Kalian sudah berciuman kan? Itu artinya kalian saling suka. Kenapa tidak berpacaran saja, eoh?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang menyukainya. Lagipula perlu kau ralat, Su. Kami tidak berciuman, dia yang menciumku."

"Tapi kau malah diam saja dan menerimanya. Waktu di bandara kau juga tak merasa risih ketika Yunho hyung menggenggam tanganmu. Satu lagi, kau cemburu padaku dan bersikap ketus layaknya ABG labil karena tadi aku menggenggam tangan Yunho hyung. Itu artinya kau menyukainya, hyung."

"Dan kau juga menyukainya? Karena dengan senang hati kau menggenggam tangannya? Begitu kan?"

"Aish, hyung~ dia takut melukaimu lagi karena itu aku mencoba meyakinkannya."

Jaejoong terdiam. Melihat hyung-nya tak kunjung membalas ucapannya, Junsu menghela napas pendek.

"Yunho hyung sebenarnya ingin menjadikanmu kekasihnya.. tetapi ia takut melukaimu lagi. Karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, hyung. Kapan kau sadar bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?"

"A—aku.." Jaejoong tampak salah tingkah. Ia menoleh kesana kemari tidak jelas, kemana saja asal dapat menghindari tatapan lurus Junsu ke arahnya. Berniat menyembunyikan wajah putihnya yang sepertinya akan merona hebat, Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi, "A—aku harus pergi tidur sekarang. Jaljja.."

Junsu hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala memandangi punggung hyung-nya yang menjauh, "Chunnie.. seandainya ada kau. Jaejoong hyung pasti akan lebih mudah diajak bicara." Gumamnya penuh harap.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang dengan perlahan. Takut mengganggu sang aegya yang tengah terlelap di atasnya. Tangan putih kurusnya terulur menyentuh pipi gembul bocah itu.

"Minnie ah.." panggilnya lembut seraya mencubit pelan pipi gembul tersebut. Tampak alis Changmin sedikit mengernyit merasa sesuatu mengusik tidurnya, membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi lucu yang terpasang pada wajah anak semata wayangnya.

_Catch me, girl~! _

_Catch me now~~~!_

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar lagu TVXQ – Catch Me yang tiba-tiba mengalun. Ia meraba saku guna meraih ponselnya. Mungkin itu tanda panggilan ke ponselnya, meski ia sendiri tidak ingat pernah menggunakan nada dering panggilan dengan lagu itu. Namun nihil, ponselnya tak menunjukkan apapun. Matanya memperhatikan seisi kamarnya dengan telinga yang ia pasang baik-baik. Tubuhnya digerakkan guna mendekati sumber suara.

Krek.

"Ommo!" pekiknya refleks ketika merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu, "Po..ponsel?"

Diambilnya alat telekomunikasi berbentuk segi empat itu kemudian menggeser ikon berwarna hijau yang tertera di layar.

"Yeoboseyo.."

'Yu—yunho?'

"Ne?"

"Oh, Jaejoong ah. Ponselku tertinggal di rumahmu ternyata. Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang. Kau belum mau tidur kan?"

"Ah, ne. Aku tunggu."

"Hmm. Gomawo."

"Ne."

PIP

'Aku tunggu' Jaejoong teringat kata-katanya barusan dan seketika itu juga ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kalimat 'Aku tunggu' itu benar-benar ambigu, aniya? Aish.. bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Pabbo.. pabbo.. pabbo.." ejeknya pada diri sendiri seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan ponsel Yunho ke kepalanya.

Setelah menghela napas sejenak, ia menghentikan aksi bodohnya itu kemudian menatap layar ponsel dalam genggamannya. Iseng, ia menggeser layar untuk membuka kunci.. dan voila~ tampak fotonya yang dijadikan _wallpaper _ponsel tersebut. Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit menatap potret wajahnya, seingatnya ia tak pernah berfoto seperti itu. Pasti Jung itu mengambilnya diam-diam, pikirnya seraya meringis pelan.

Kembali ditatapnya lamat-lamat ponsel itu. Pikiran kriminal memenuhi kepalanya. Lihat isinya sedikit tidak apa kan? tanyanya membatin seraya melihat kontak ponsel itu.

Daftar kontak itu cukup banyak. Wajar sih jika mengingat sang pemilik ponsel adalah sang direktur tampan Jung Yunho. Pasti mereka adalah rekan-rekan bisnis namja itu. Nama-nama yang Jaejoong yakini sebagai nama seorang yeoja juga cukup banyak. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Jaejoong berharap yeoja-yeoja itu hanyalah rekan bisnis Yunho juga. Tsk..

"Oh." Tangannya berhenti menggeser secara vertikal ketika menatap suatu nama yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, "Jaejoongie.. eomma Changmin." Rapalnya membaca kontak yang menurutnya unik tersebut. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih itu. Setelah _wallpaper _menggunakan foto dirinya, Jaejoong kembali dikejutkan dengan namanya dalam daftar kontak ponsel. Aigoo.. Yunho bisa membuatnya merona meski sedang tak berada di hadapannya. Bagaimana Jaejoong akan menghadapi Yunho nanti?

.

~yunjae~

.

TING TONG

"Oh, datang." Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Refleks ia melakukannya entah kenapa. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan seluruh jiwa dan raga (halah) untuk menghadapi Yunho, tapi tetap saja.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Hyuuung~ kau dekat dengan pintu depan kan? Kenapa tidak dibukaaa?" Terdengar lengkingan _dolphin _khas Junsu.

"Ndeee, Su." Jawabnya seraya berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan. Setelah menghela napas sejenak untuk menghilangkan –setidaknya sedikit– kegugupan yang dirasa, Jaejoong membuka pintu dan tampaklah wajah tampan nan mempesona seorang Jung Yunho.

"Siapa, hyuuuung?" terdengar (lagi) lengkingan Junsu.

"Yunho. Dia ingin mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal." Jawab Jaejoong tak kalah melengking.

Yunho hanya meringis mendengar obrolan di atas 5 oktaf itu. Jaejoong yang melihat ketidaknyamanan yang tampak dari ekspresi wajah tampan di hadapannya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya menggumamkan kata maaf. Tak ingin membuat Yunho menunggu lama, Jaejoong segera menyerahkan ponsel Yunho kepada sang pemilik.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa, Yun." Balasnya seraya mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Hmm.. kau.. mau pergi?" tanya Yunho sedikit heran melihat Jaejoong yang tampak.. err bolehkah dikatakan menggoda? Karena namja cantik itu mengenakan kaos tipis dengan kardigan panjang dipadu celana panjang hitam yang cukup ketat. Jangan lupakan tatanan rambutnya yang rapi.

"Ehm.. aku memang berencana jalan-jalan keluar setelah mengembalikan ponselmu."

"Oh. Kebetulan aku juga ingin mencari udara segar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Berbohong demi kebaikan itu tidak dosa kan? Sebenarnya Yunho ingin segera pulang setelah mengambil ponselnya untuk mempersiapkan presentasinya esok hari. Tetapi membiarkan Jaejoong keluar malam dengan pakaian seperti itu adalah sebuah dosa besar(?). Bisa-bisa pujaan hatinya itu menjadi objek tatapan lapar pria-pria mesum berstatus seme di luar sana. (Author: Ck, babeeh. Gak sadar lu juga mesum? XD)

"Ah, nde." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa disadari terselip nada riang dalam ucapannya. Mereka serasa akan berkencan, aniya?

"Su-ie~ aku akan keluar sebentar. Tolong jaga Changmin nee." Lagi, Jaejoong melengkingkan suara 5 oktafnya.

"Nde, hyung. Selamat menikmati kencanmu." Dan Junsu pun tetap tak mau kalah lengkingannya.

"Aisshh.. aku tak mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan, Suu~"

KLAP

Jaejoong menutup pintu secara perlahan kemudian tersenyum canggung menatap Yunho, "Kajja." Ajaknya.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang cukup cepat. Pujaan hatinya ini sangat bersemangat malam ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Yunho tak mau berdelusi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di trotoar dalam diam. Awalnya Yunho berniat menawarkan mobil mahalnya untuk menjadi tumpangan mereka, namun Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan berjalan kaki di malam hari merupakan hal menyenangkan yang tak boleh dilewati. Namja bermata musang itu menurut saja. Apapun yang dilakukan asal bersama Jaejoong itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Kedua namja itu masih tak ada yang membuka suara. Menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul yang masih tampak ramai. Sering kali Yunho melirik wajah manis namja yang berjalan di sampingnya, meski terkadang namja tampan itu mendapati Jaejoong yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Hahaha.. Yunho tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika sedang tertangkap basah meliriknya.

"Kita kesana. Kajja.." ajak Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketika melihat kedai pinggir jalan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yunho hanya menurut saja dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi.. orang sepertimu apa tidak apa-apa datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Eh?" Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Memang ada yang salah denganku atau tempat ini?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja.."

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong yang masih menggantung kalimatnya, pandangannya kemudian dialihkan ke arah lain, "Ahjussi.." panggilnya pada ahjussi pemilik kedai seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak 'minum', Yun?" tanyanya heran ketika mendengar menu yang dipesan Yunho tidak terdapat soju, seperti halnya yang biasa orang-orang pesan di kedai pinggir jalan.

"Lambungku tak bisa mentolerir hal-hal seperti itu."

Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut seraya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Yunho, ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya memanggil ahjussi pemilik kedai, "3 botol soju."

"Eeiii, apa itu tidak terlalu banyak, Jae?"

"Haha.." Jaejoong tertawa singkat, "Rekorku adalah 6 botol tanpa mabuk."

"Mwo?" Yunho menampakkan wajah 'bloon'nya, menganga mendengar jawaban namja manis pujaan hatinya itu. Ternyata Jaejoong cukup.. err asdfghjkl.

Kembali Jaejoong tertawa, kali ini lebih keras hingga beberapa orang di sana melirik mereka. Wajah tampan di hadapannya seakan berubah 180 derajat ketika ekspresi bodoh itu tampak.

"Eiisshh.. kau tertawa seakan melihat hal paling lucu di dunia."

"Pppfftt.. kau tak tau betapa lucunya ekspresi terkejutmu itu, Yun.."

"Aisshh.. ya ya ya. Tertawa sepuasmu. Aku ikut senang jika kau senang."

Trek.

Seorang namja yang cukup berumur meletakkan beberapa piring berisi makanan yang dipesan ke atas meja Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak lupa 3 botol soju pesanan Jaejoong dan susu jahe(?) minuman pesanan Yunho. Cara menghangatkan tubuh yang berbeda dari dua namja itu dilihat dari minuman yang mereka pesan. Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang pembawa pesanan, ia mulai menikmati soju pesanannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Kluk.. Kluk..

Yunho tertawa geli melihat kepala Jaejoong yang terantuk-antuk. Mata namja manis itu tampak sayu dan _cherry lips_-nya bergerak-gerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu namun tak jelas hingga hanya terdengar seperti gumaman tak berarti.

"Rekor 6 botolmu itu sepertinya hanya bohongan, eh?" tanya Yunho berniat menggoda.

Jaejoong segera menegakkan badannya dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan mata yang dipicingkan.. bermaksud mengintimidasi namun sepertinya gagal karena hal itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Yunho.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Yuun~" bibir _cherry _itu melayangkan protes.

"Hmph.. ne~ ne~ kajja, kita pulang." Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya dan mulai beranjak. Menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggenggam lengannya guna menarik namja cantik itu untuk berdiri. Namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Chakkaman.."

"Wae?" Yunho melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu penuh tanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu~?"

"Nde. Tanyakan saja."

"Hmm. Apa aku mencintaimu, Yun~?"

"Heeh?" Yunho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga yang dilontarkan Jaejoong padanya. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Yunho memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikan.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tau, Jae. Tapi aku tau kalau aku mencintaimu." Hanya jawaban itu yang terpikir oleh Yunho.

"Aish.. itu aku juga sudah tau, Yun~ bahkan Junsu juga mengatakan itu padaku tadi. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagiii.. membuatku makin tertekan."

"Tertekan? Wae?"

"Junsu menanyakan padaku kapan aku menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu.. hingga aku terus memikirkannya. Dan akibatnya wajahmu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku." Jawab Jaejoong seraya menunjuk kepalanya sendiri kemudian menggerakkan telunjuknya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Wow, bagus dong. Berarti kita sama. Wajahmu juga selalu berputar-putar di kepalaku."

"Aish.. kau ikut-ikut saja." Jaejoong memukul pelan bahu Yunho, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Brugh.

Karena pusing teramat sangat yang menyerang kepalanya, Jaejoong terhuyung dan akhirnya tubuhnya menubruk Yunho. Segera Yunho meletakkan lengan kiri Jaejoong ke pundaknya kemudian memapah tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, Yunho berjalan bersama tubuh Jaejoong yang dipapahnya menyusuri jalan untuk pulang.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta antara mereka berdua.

"Hmm?"

"Cium akuu~"

"Mwo?" terkejut, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menatap namja cantik itu lamat-lamat, "Kau.. bilang apa?"

"Aishh.. pendengaranmu bermasalah, eh? Cium aku.. di sini." Jaejoong menunjuk bibir merah merekahnya, "Aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Hei. Tak usah mempersulit dirimu seperti ini. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab kebingunganmu itu. Dan lagi.." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, hingga aroma alkohol menyapa indera penciumannya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menciummu, tapi.. aku akan merasa menjadi seperti orang jahat jika menciummu yang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Saat kau sadar, sebanyak apapun yang kau minta, akan kukabulkan. Arrachi?"

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya seraya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat mabuk semalam.

Semalam.. ukh. Jaejoong memgacak rambutnya kasar. Mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia berbuat senista itu ketika mabuk?! Arrrrgghh.

Jaejoong berdo'a dalam hati supaya Yunho tak mempedulikan kejadian semalam.

"Hyung, sudah bangun?" tampak kepala Junsu di sela pintu kamar Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Namja itu mengusap-usap kepalanya hingga rambutnya semakin berantakan.

"Bercerminlah dan lihat betapa mengerikannya dirimu sekarang, hyung."

"Aish.. tanpa kau katakan aku juga tau seberapa berantakannya aku. Sudah sana. Suara berisikmu membuatku tambah pusing."

"Eii, hyung galak sekali." Junsu memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan memegang lengan hyung-nya itu kemudian mengelusnya pelan, "Kalau kepalamu masih terasa pusing, izin tidak masuk kerja saja, hyung."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Su. Sebentar lagi pusingnya juga hilang. Aku tidak minum banyak semalam."

"Tidak minum banyak tapi mabuk begitu? Aisshh.. kuharap tidak ada adik Changmin di rahimmu."

"Mwoya?! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Su? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam."

Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Apa-apaan dongsaeng-nya ini? Memang sih ia meminta Yunho untuk –ehem– menciumnya semalam, tapi mereka tak melakukannya. Apalagi melakukan ini-itu hingga menciptakan seorang adik untuk Changmin.. setidaknya itu sih yang ia ingat.

'Tidak.. tidak..' Jaejoong menggeleng keras ketika suatu hal buruk terlintas di kepalanya. Selanjutnya ia mengangguk-angguk yakin bahwa ia mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam saat ia mabuk dan mereka tak melakukan apapun!

"Ck, hyung aneh!" gumam Junsu, namun sepertinya tak digubris oleh Jaejoong, dapat dilihat namja cantik itu sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Mana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong heran ketika melihat tak ada sang aegya di ranjangnya, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari kejadian semalam.

"Changmin sudah bangun satu jam yang lalu. Ia sudah mandi dan mengenakan seragam TK-nya. Sekarang mungkin masih menunggumu di meja makan. Ia merengek ingin makan masakanmu.. yeah, walau ia sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus roti yang kubelikan untuknya di minimarket. Demi Tuhan hyung, anakmu itu benar-benar.. Yak hyung! Aku belum selesai bicara–aish!"

Junsu menggerutu sebal melihat Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya begitu saja bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namja imut itu beranjak cepat menyusul hyung-nya.

Tampak Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Changmin kemudian mengecup sang anak sekilas.

"Ish, eomma bau." Bibir lebar Changmin melayangkan protes kala aroma tak sedap menyapa hidung bangirnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat, "Arraseo~ arraseo~ eomma mandi sekarang... Yaa Kim Junsu! Hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu."

Junsu yang duduk di seberang Changmin menghentikan tawanya kemudian memasang pose _peace_ kepada Jaejoong yang selanjutnya berbalik menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

25 menit kemudian Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya kemudian cepat-cepat ke dapur dan memakai apronnya bersiap untuk memasak.

"Minnie.. eomma buatkan kimbap saja, ne." Jaejoong melirik jam dinding kemudian menatap sang anak meminta persetujuan.

"Apa saja, hyung. Changmin pasti akan memakannya."

"Ish.. aku tak bertanya padamu, Su."

"Cepatlah, hyung. Kau bisa terlambat."

"Aish.. si bebek itu." Jaejoong hanya bisa bergumam sebal Junsu tak menanggapi ucapannya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain. Tapi, Junsu ada benarnya sih. Ah.. daripada berdebat dengannya, lebih baik ia segera membuatkan sarapan untuk Changmin sebelum mereka benar-benar terlambat!

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Junsu menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan Changmin membawa kimbap yang belum habis dimakan itu sebagai bekalnya.

TING TONG

"Eh? Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho hyung? Dia pasti ingin mengantarmu dan Changmin."

Jaejoong hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Junsu kemudian segera menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya.

"Anneyoong.." sapa Yunho kemudian menyunggingkan senyum mautnya, sebenarnya kamuflase karena sesungguhnya namja tampan itu sedang menahan tawa yang akan keluar mengingat perlakuan Jaejoong padanya semalam.

Refleks Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan, entah kenapa senyuman Yunho menyilaukan melebihi mentari pagi ini. Halah.. kenapa ia mendadak menjadi pujangga?

"Appaaaa~" Changmin langsung menghambur menuju appa-nya dan dengan senang hati Yunho menggendong anak semata wayangnya.

"Minnie sudah tampan, hmm?"

"Ne~ Min tampan seperti appa."

"Nde, nde. Sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Lojeeeeeeel~" Changmin memasang pose hormat, sangat lucu hingga Yunho tergerak untuk mengacak surai hitam anaknya itu gemas. Setelahnya, namja tampan itu menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kajja. Kuantar kau ke kantor."

"Eh.. tapi—"

"Aku berangkat duluan, hyung. Anneyoong.." seru Junsu menginterupsi ucapan Jaejoong yang dapat dipastikan berupa penolakan, kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Ya Kim Junsu! Jangan meninggalkanku."

"Aku buru-buru, hyung. Mian.." Junsu melengkingan suara _dolphin_-nya kemudian bayangannya hilang di belokan koridor.

"Aish.." Jaejoong mengerang frustasi kemudian menatap Yunho, "Aku.."

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan. Kau harus segera berangkat sebelum terlambat kan?" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong kemudian menarik tangan namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, sedang Changmin masih dalam gendongannya.

Jaejoong tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak.. tapi memang namja cantik itu tak ingin menolak sih. Rasanya ia ingin berdekatan dengan namja itu terus.

"Sudah sampai~" seru Yunho riang seraya memperlambat laju mobilnya sebelum benar-benar berhenti di pelataran TK Changmin.

"Jangan nakal di sana. Habiskan bekal yang eomma bawakan. Pulang nanti eomma akan menjemputmu—"

"Bersama appa juga."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar Yunho yang dengan seenaknya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jinjja?" Changmin bertanya meyakinkan pada appa-nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne. Jadi tunggu appa dan eomma saat pulang nanti."

"Lojel~" Changmin memasang pose hormat kemudian membuka pintu mobil dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Bocah itu keluar dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke gedung TK dengan langkah riang.

"Changmin selalu bersemangat." Jaejoong bergumam seraya tersenyum lembut memandangi tubuh Changmin yang perlahan menghilang.

"Yeah.. anak kita memang selalu bersemangat." Ucap Yunho kemudian mulai menjalankan audi hitamnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya diam, memandangi Yunho cukup lama. Hey, Jung! Berhenti membuatku merona. Kau sudah berkali-kali melakukannya kemarin, ringis Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

Jaejoong terkesiap, sepertinya Yunho menyadari sedang ditatap sedari tadi.

"Oh. Eum.. kantung di matamu.. apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" sadar dengan ucapannya barusan, Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya yang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan namun malah terdengar mengkhawatirkan namja tampan itu.

"Aah.. aku tidak bisa tidur semalam karena—"

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" lagi, Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan bahkan memotong ucapan Yunho ketika merasa namja tampan itu akan mengungkit-ungkit soal semalam.

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya bingung terhadap Jaejoong yang bertingkah aneh, "Belum. Aku tidak sempat."

"Mwo? Aisshh.. kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengantarku dan Changmin ke kantor, kenapa tak menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk mengisi perut, eh? Sarapan itu penting, kau tau?" Jaejoong geleng-geleng kepala heran kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal dari dalamnya, tangannya terulur menyerahkan kotak bekal itu ke Yunho, "Isinya kimbap. Tadinya ingin kujadikan bekal makan siangku, tapi lebih baik kau memakannya untuk sarapan."

"Jja.." Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak bekalnya lebih dekat ke wajah Yunho ketika merasa namja tampan itu hanya diam tak menerima bekalnya. Melihat Yunho yang masih belum bereaksi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meletakkan kotak bekal itu di _dashboard _mobil.

"Ckck." Lagi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala heran melihat Yunho yang belum juga bereaksi. Namja tampan itu sepertinya terlalu senang hingga tak tau harus berkata atau berbuat apa.

"Go—gomawo." Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya, sangat pelan nyaris seperti bisikan, namun masih tertangkap indera pendengaran Jaejoong.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Oh, bunga." Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit mendapati setangkai lili putih bertengger manis di atas mejanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang atasannya untuk menyerahkan tugas kantor yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini. Beruntung hari ini tidak banyak yang harus ia kerjakan hingga ia bisa pulang siang hari ini juga.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitar meneliti kira-kira siapa orang yang meletakkan bunga ini. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, ia membuka lipatan kertas yang berada di dekat bunga itu.

'Bunga cantik untuk orang yang cantik.'

'Jung Yunho.'

"Aish.. orang ini." Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu jiji usai membaca tulisan dalam lipatan kertas itu.

"Ehem, Jae. Sepertinya kau sedang sangat bahagia, eoh?" celetuk Hyunjoong dari mejanya, "Apa itu dari namja bernama Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap Hyungjoong sekilas, kemudian menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Merasa ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari lili putih dalam genggamannya kemudian mengambil ponsel dan melihat satu pesan yang baru saja masuk. Dari Yunho.

'Kupikir setelah melihat bunga itu kau akan langsung menghampiriku di luar.'

Ternyata Yunho sudah menunggunya. Mereka berdua akan menjemput Changmin dan mungkin setelah itu berjalan-jalan sebentar. Yaah.. semoga saja, harap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hyunjoong ah. Anneyoong.."

"Hmm. Hati-hati.." Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong yang melangkah riang ke luar ruangan, namja cantik itu sama sekali tak melepas senyumnya, "Aaah.. kau beruntung, Yunho."

.

~yunjae~

.

Seperti yang diharapkan Jaejoong, setelah menjemput Changmin di TK-nya mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan.. tetapi tidak sebentar. Mereka benar-benar lupa waktu hingga tak menyadari hari sudah gelap.

Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho masih fokus dengan robot gundam di tangannya. Mainan itu baru saja dibelikan sang appa sore tadi, sebagai hadiah karena Changmin mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran berhitung.

"Sudah pulang, hyung?" tanya Junsu sedikit sinis ketika melihat Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin memasuki apartemen. Namja bohay itu iri pada keluarga kecil yang tampak bahagia tanpa mengajaknya. Haah.. ia jadi merindukan Chunnie-nya.

"Nde, Su." Tak menyadari aura sinis dan keirian yang menguar dari Junsu, Jaejoong menjawab seperti biasa.

"Cu-ie jumma~ Min beli lego belbentuk lapangan sepak bola lhoo.." seru Changmin antusias, bocah itu tau bahwa ahjussi-nya sangat menyukai sepak bola dan pasti tertarik.

"Jinjja?"

Changmin mengangguk pasti. Benar kan dugaannya. Lihat saja mata ahjussi-nya itu yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita susun legonya!" ajak Junsu bersemangat. Setelahnya Minsu memisahkan diri dari YunJae yang hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka yang tampak akab seperti teman seumuran.

Keadaan hening seketika karena duo berisik (baca: Junsu dan Changmin) sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu tempat YunJae berada dan pasangan fenomenal itu tak membuka suara sama sekali. Kecanggungan melanda mereka.

"Ka—kau mau minum?"

"Tidak usah. Sungguh. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum." Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang hendak beranjak.

"Oh. Nde.." Jaejoong kembali duduk.

Lagi.

Keheningan tercipta.

Hanya terdengar debaran jantung yang jelas sekali. Entah itu milik siapa.. Jaejoong berharap bukan miliknya. Hmm.. teringat kembali kejadian kemarin. Pertanyaan bodoh yang Jaejoong lontarkan.. serta permintaan konyol yang ia utarakan. Aish.. untung saja Yunho tidak menuruti keinginannya semalam. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa bertatap muka apalagi berdekatan dengan Yunho seperti ini.

"Hmm.. Yunho." Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne?"

"Semalam.." Menghela napas sejenak, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membicarakannya, ia tak ingin lari lagi. Lari dan menghindari perasaannya terhadap Yunho, mungkin inilah saatnya, "Maafkan atas pertanyaan dan permintaanku yang konyol."

"Eh?" Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "Mak.. sudmu?"

"Semalam.. saat aku mabuk—" Jaejoong tak berani melanjutkan, kata-katanya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia pikir ini mudah, ternyata sangat sulit.

"Aah.. ternyata kau mengingatnya."

"Aku mengingatnya.. dengan sangat baik."

Yunho hanya manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum lembut, "Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tenang saja.."

"Yeah.. aku sudah cukup tenang karena aku sudah tau jawabannya."

"Mwo? Ja—jawaban.. apa.. maksudmu?" segera Yunho memukul-mukul pelan mulutnya, kenapa juga ia jadi gugup seperti ini?

"Sepertinya aku memang.. ah ani.. bukan sepertinya.. aku memang mencintaimu, Yun." Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berharap dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari seluruh wajahnya, "Maafkan.. aku terus menghindarinya selama ini."

"Hei." Yunho ikut menundukkan kepala berusaha mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi namja cantik di hadapannya ini sekarang, ia ulurkan tangannya menarik dagu Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong berkeras tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Yunho menyerah dan membiarkan kepala itu tertunduk.

"Kau bilang mengingat kejadian semalam dengan sangat baik. Itu artinya kau ingat perkataanku kan? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab kebingunganmu. Jadi kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena mungkin memang sekaranglah waktunya."

"Te—terima kasih."

"Nde. Sekarang berhentilah menunduk seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Jaejoongie."

"Bi—biarkan seperti ini saja. Aku malu..."

"Eeii.." kembali Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong.. dan kali ini berhasil karena namja cantik itu mau mengangkat wajahnya, "Kenapa harus malu dengan wajah cantikmu, hmm?"

"Aish.. aku tampan, Yunho yah." Jaejoong berusaha menundukkan kepalanya lagi, namun Yunho bergerak lebih cepat sehingga tatapan mata mereka masih bertemu.

Perlahan Yunho turun dari sofa –dengan satu tangannya tetap memegang dagu Jaejoong– dan menatap namja cantik di depannya lembut.

"Aku.. juga mencintaimu, Jaejoong ah."

"Aku sudah tau, Yunho yah. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku mengingat kejadian semalam dengan baik? Dan kau juga pasti ingat bahwa kau sudah mengatakan itu.. bahkan Junsu juga."

"Ne, ne, ne. Cerewet~" Yunho mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jaejoong yang masih diliputi rona.

Setelah menghela napas sejenak guna mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Yunho menatap Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam hingga merasa akan tenggelam dalam mata hitam nan besar itu.

"Jaejoong ah, jadilah kekasihku."

"Hmm. Aku—"

"Cukup. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Karena itu bukan suatu pertanyaan. Cukup turuti saja perkataanku. Arrachi?"

"Yak mana bisa begi–ya! Jung Yunho, turunkan akuu." Jaejoong memekik heboh ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong~" seru Yunho tak mempedulikan ucapan namja dalam gendongannya. Sejurus kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali.

Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah.. ng, bolehkah ia sebut kekasihnya? Mengingat permintaan Yunho beberapa saat lalu yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut paksaan. Minta turun pun percuma, karena dapat dipastikan Yunho tak akan menurunkannya. Biarlah seperti ini.. rasanya menyenangkan juga.

"Kau terlihat senang, eh?"

"Ne?" Yunho menghentikan putaran(?)nya, menatap namja cantik dalam gendongannya, kemudian berputar lagi, "Jung Yunho sangat bahagia~"

TBC

a/n: How? How? Chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah ff 'The Story Has Just Begun'. Gimanaaaa? TBC-nya gak enak yeee? Biarlah seperti itu, YunJae mau mesraan dulu, haha.. ohiya, reader ff ini adakah yang juga membaca ff saya berjudul 'Letter'? Sekedar informasi aja, ff itu tinggal 1 chapter lagi tamat dan last chapternya udah jadi. Tapi karena bopeng sana-sini, jadi mengalami editing total dan belum bisa diupdate. Karena itu saya langsung update ini mumpung ide tiba-tiba ngalir dan saya emang kangen sama readers ff ini *kecupsatusatu oke deh, gak usah banyak cincong. Ini balasan review:

akiramia44: yeah.. Junsu emang pengganggu XD sip sip, terima kasih semangatnya dan terima kasih reviewnya^^

Ai Rin Lee: Takutnya kalo gak diganggu, rate-nya naik jadi M, hehehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

whirlwind27: yunjae harus diganggu terus, biar rate ff ini tetap di T, hohoho. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

ruixi1: akhirnyaaa :) maaf, gak janji bisa update cepet, rada stuck, hehe. Makasih reviewnya^^

Mickeyrang: sip, ini next chap-nya :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Mpok kitty: aiiih, kasian si duckbutt udah 4 kali dibilang pengganggu, kkk. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

ClouDyRyeoRez: mianhae *bow chap kemarin baru update karena baru kelar uas (alasan) ^^v ini, mereka bersatu *nunjukatas. Sip, this is the next chapter. Thank you ^^

Amour: Changmin emang gemesin gomawo reviewnya^^

Fera950224: so pastii.. yunho gak pernah berhenti usaha XD siip. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

kim. wiwin. 9: emang tuh su-ie ganggu aja, muehehe. Itu udah mesra beloom? Hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Ega EXOkpopers: siip, ini lanjuuut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Tsunade: makasih udah dibilang seru dan makasih reviewnya^^

Florist: waah, makasih authornya dibilang lucu(?) hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

MyBabyWonKyu: Jaemma emang selalu sok malu-malu padahal minta dirape #plakk gomawo reviewnya :)

kimRyan2124: haha, kau benar sekali :) gomawo ne reviewnyaa^^

Mounty: yunjae kalo udah mesra serasa dunia milik mereka berdua, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: terima kasih udah dibilang menarik dan ini update yang kamu tunggu-tunggu *ngarep gomawo revoewnya^^

JonginDO: akhirnyaaaa.. yes, this is the next chapter :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Dewi15: ini dilanjuuut :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Orange lab: eomma-nya Yunho sepertinya chap depan :) gomawo reviewnya^^

nabratz: yunjae moment by your request :) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Belang: makasih udah dibilang seru. Hmm, itu udah banyakkah moment romantisnya? Gomawo reviewnya^^

Blueberry: pasti doong.. minnie kan anaknya :) gomawo reviewnya^^

Loop: gapapa, yang penting kan gak benjol, hehe.. biarlah eomma dan appanya seneng-seneng dulu XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Anik0405: berlebihan gimana, anik-ssi? - . –a

musriaya: wooow, istilah baru 'malu-malu gajah'.. biasanya malu-malu jiji, hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Terima kasih banyak~ :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	15. Chapter 15 - Beautiful Love

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Beautiful Love

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. Typo.

Note: Italic = flashback

.

a/n: anneyooong~ ada yang masih ingat dengan ff yang hamper jamuran ini? Udah lama yah gak ketemu, readers? /apalah ini/ terakhir update chapter 14 tanggal 9 Februari 2015. Hamper setahun ya? Haha. Maafkaaan saya kena wb ^^v yaudah segitu aja salam sapa kecup(?) saying(?)nya. Selamat membaca~ :)

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Beautiful Love]

.

TIIN.. TIIN TIIIN.. TIIN TIIN TIIIIN...

Jaejoong berjalan dengan kaki menghentak menuju mobil yang –tentu saja– menarik perhatian siapapun yang ada di lapangan parkir tempatnya berada. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang, menunggu sang pengemudi yang sedang membuka kaca mobilnya. Tampaklah wajah kecil serupa alien(?). "Anneyoong...", sapa pengemudi itu ceria, tak mempedulikan gurat kekesalan yang ada pada wajah Jaejoong. "Untukmu." lanjutnya cepat seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga lily tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong, menginterupsi sang namja cantik yang hendak bersuara.

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya yang terbuka, kemudian mempoutkan benda merah kenyal itu... lucu dan menggoda. Membuat Yunho harus menahan hasratnya setengah mati untuk tidak melumatnya(?) sekarang juga. "Gomawo.", ucap Jaejoong seraya mencium bunga tersebut.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian memberikan gestur bermakna mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

"Aku sudah menjemput Changmin di TK-nya. Dia sekarang bersama Junsu di apartemenmu.", Yunho berkata sesaat setelah Jaejoong duduk di kursi samping kemudi, setelah itu ia melajukan mobil audinya.

"Hmm. Gomawo." Balas Jaejoong singkat. Bukannya ia malas bicara, tapi sungguh... ia benar-benar bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

Di sisi lain, Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, mencoba memaklumi dalam hati akan sikap Jaejoong yang masih sungkan kepadanya. Kenapa pula sang kekasih harus berterima kasih padanya? Bagaimanapun ia adalah appa Changmin. Menjemput anak itu di TK merupakan salah satu kewajibannya.

"Junsu memintaku untuk memberitaumu bahwa kita tidak perlu menjemput Yoochun di bandara hari ini." Yunho mulai membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Oh? Wae?"

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan Yoochun di apartemenmu. _Surprise_, begitu katanya."

"Aah, begitu. Lalu apa yang harus aku persiapkan?"

"Hmm.. dia sudah membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Kau cukup memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitaukan padaku langsung?"

"Dia sepertinya sangat repot hingga tak sempat menyentuh ponselnya. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya dan dia memanfaatkan itu untuk menitipkan padaku sesuatu yang harus ia katakan padamu. Ah, membicarakan tentang makanan tadi, aku jadi lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang?"

"Boleh."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum kemudian menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud sang kekasih, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Cukup lama dalam posisi itu dengan tangan kiri Yunho yang tetap memegang setir dan mata musangnya yang sama sekali tak mengurangi fokus pada jalan di depannya. Yunho kemudian membawa tangan Jaejoong yang ada dalam genggamannya ke depan wajahnya dan mencium tangan putih nan mulus itu berkali-kali.

"Fokus dengan jalan di depanmu, Yunho." Jaejoong mencubit hidung mancung Yunho kemudian menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Yunho memasang ekspresi cemberut seraya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kau tau? Dengan perut buncitmu dan hidung yang memerah itu, kau tampak seperti badut." Jaejoong kembali bersuara seraya mengerling pada Yunho, bermaksud mengejek. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hmm.. kyeopta."

Jaejoong segera menatap sinis Yunho yang tersenyum penuh arti setelah berdehem dan mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bukan menganggapmu seperti yeoja. Hanya.. kau benar-benar terlihat manis saat senyum tadi."

Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian terdengar nada dering berbunyi, segera namja cantik itu mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan, "Ne, Junsu?"

"_Hyung, kau dimana? Yoochun bilang jadwal kepulangannya dipercepat dan dia akan sampai di sini kurang dari 3 jam lagi. Karena itu cepat pulang dan bantu aku mendekorasi apartemen, oke? Kutunggu._"

PIP.

Suara Junsu di seberang yang terlalu keras membuat Yunho juga ikut mendengar meski Jaejoong tidak me-_loudspeaker _ponselnya. Dan namja bohai itu dengan seenaknya memutus panggilan tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap ponselnya sebentar kemudian menolehkan dengan pelan kepalanya ke arah Yunho, "Yun, mianhae. Junsu bilang—"

"Aku mendengarnya. Sebaiknya kita segera ke apartemenmu."

"Tapi makan siangnya?"

"Tidak apa. Kita _delivery _saja." Yunho tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong.

Ah, manisnyaa. Author jadi mau (abaikan yang ini).

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah makan siang dengan cepat, Junsu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi, yaitu menghias ruangan dengan kini dibantu oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin?

Mereka sedang menghias atap sehingga akan sangat berbahaya apabila Changmin ikut turun tangan. Alhasil bocah itu hanya duduk menonton Doraemon–kartun kesayangannya, ditemani berbagai macam _snack_.

"Yak, Jung Yunho! Ini lengket."

Junsu memandang malas dua sejoli yang seakan tengah mengklaim bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka saja. Sejak mulai mendekorasi apartemen, Jaejoong selalu berteriak kesal tiap kali Yunho berbuat iseng padanya. Kali ini namja tampan itu mengoleskan lem kertas ke tangan kekasihnya.

"Hyungdeul, jangan lupakan ada aku di sini."

Sudah 9 kali Junsu mengatakan itu dan sebanyak itu pula ditanggapi dengan kata 'Mianhae' oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja mereka melakukannya lagi.

"Jung Yunho!"

Lagi. Dan kali ini Junsu tidak mempedulikannya.

"Appa!" tiba-tiba saja Changmin ada di hadapan Yunho seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, menjadi tameng bagi Jaejoong. "Jangan cepelti Giant yang celalu mengganggu Nobita."

Jaejoong tersenyum menang di belakang Changmin "Nah, lihat itu! Anakmu saja mengerti. Berhenti menggangguku, tuan Jung." Ia menggendong sang anak seraya menggumamkan kalimat 'terima kasih, nak.'

"Minnie yah. Itu namanya bukan mengganggu, tapi tanda sayang appa pada eommamu. Lihatlah wajah eommamu yang merengut lucu ketika appa goda, benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Lagipula, appa tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Giant itu."

Tak menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang kembali merengut tapi _blushing _parah, Changmin tetap 'menyerang' appanya "Aniyo. Appa benal-benal cepelti Giant. Gendut dan cuka mengganggu olang."

"Aniyo, Minnie yah."

"Kajja, eomma. Jangan dekat-dekat appa!"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk menanggapi ucapan Changmin dan berlalu setelah sebelumnya memeletkan lidah pada Yunho "Bye, Mr. Jung."

Junsu yang melihatnya–meski tak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah melas Yunho yang ditindas oleh anak 'isteri', tak memungkiri bahwa dalam hatinya merasa bahagia. Akhir-akhir ini tak ada masalah berarti yang terjadi, bahkan semuanya semakin membaik. Terutama kisah asmara Yunho dengan hyungnya. Namja imut itu berharap senyum menghiasi wajah hyungnya bukan untuk saat-saat sekarang saja, tapi juga ke depannya.

Dekorasi ruangan berlanjut dengan Changmin kini ikut membantu. Bocah itu melumuri kertas hias berbentuk doraemon dengan lem kemudian menempelkannya, sambil tetap 'waspada' apabila sang appa mengganggu eommanya lagi. Setelah selesai dengan kertas doraemonnya, Changmin mulai menggambar wajah Yoochun di sebelah tulisan besar-besar yang telah dibuat dari karton. Junsu bersikeras bahwa wajah yang digambar Changmin sama sekali tidak mirip Yoochun, tetapi bocah itu berkilah bahwa ia telah bersungguh-sungguh menggambar sang ahjussi, "Lihat, Cu-ie jumma. Jidatnya lebal, kan?" begitu katanya.

"Siapa sih yang mengajarimu menggambar?"

"Appa."

_Ctak_.

Sebuah batu besar tak kasat mata serasa menimpa Yunho yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Changmin. Walaupun begitu ia mendengar obrolan itu.. dengan sangat jelas. "A–appa merasa tidak pernah mengajarimu menggambar, Minnie yah."

"Appa lupa? Waktu Min minta contoh gambal wajah, appa menunjukkan yang milip cepelti ini."

"Ppft. Jadi beginilah hasil ajaranmu, Yunho hyung? Eu kyang kyang!"

"Huh. Tertawa saja kau, Su. Kau pikir gambarmu bagus?"

Bukannya kesal karena tampak sekali Jaejoong sedang ingin mem-_bully _-nya, Junsu malah mengerlingkan mata menggoda "Membela kekasihmu, eoh?"

"Bu–bukan begitu." Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah. Mata _doe_-nya menatap tajam Yunho yang ikut mengerling padanya "Hentikan wajah mengesalkan itu. Kau terlalu percaya diri, Jung Yunho!"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kim Junsu, kenapa kau menyebalkan, eoh? Kekasihmu pulang dari perjalanan bisnis berhari-hari tetapi tidak disambut di bandara, bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Jaejoong hyung juga. Haaah." Yoochun menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _wallpaper _dengan foto Junsu. Saking kesalnya ia bahkan lupa bagi-bagi rezeki nomplok(?) (baca: memberi uang tip) pada pak sopir taksi yang telah berbaik hati menanggapi curhatan tak bergunanya selama perjalanan. Namja berjidat lebar itu kemudian meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menarik kopernya. Berjalan pelan menuju lantai dimana apartemen Jaejoong dan Junsu berada.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Yoochun menunggu setelah memencet bel dua kali. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan muncullah setan kecil dengan cengiran _evil_-nya.

"Anneyoong, Chun jucci."

"Oh. Anneyong, Changmin ah. Kau kesini untuk menyambutku?"

"Tentu caja. Min ingin menagih oleh-oleh. Chun jucci tidak lupa, kan?" Jawab bocah itu seraya menengadahkan tangan.

Yoochun tersenyum tampan(?) kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Changmin "Aigoo. Tentu saja ahjussi ingat. Kajja kita lihat oleh-olehnya di dalam."

"Kenapa tidak dicini caja, ajucci? Cu-ie jumma bilang Chun jucci tidak boleh macuk dulu."

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

Changmin meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu tampak berpikir. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan sang ahjussi–Junsu kepadanya. Bukannya ia pelupa, tapi ahjussinya bicara terlalu cepat tadi.

"_Suara bel. Itu pasti Chunnie. Dengar baik-baik, Changminnie. Sekarang kau keluarlah dan minta oleh-oleh pada ahjussimu itu. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim porsi jumbo kalau kau katakan kepadanya kami sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk pesta penyambutannya. Izinkan dia masuk ketika jarum ini ada di angka 2._"

Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk yakin pada apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Kalena Cu-ie jumma cedang mempelciapkan pecta penyambutan untuk Chun jucci."

"Mwo?" Yoochun memekik terkejut namun sebentar saja ekspresinya telah berganti. Senyum _evil _terpampang di wajah tampannya, "Arraseooo. Jadi berapa lama lagi ahjussi bisa masuk ke dalam?"

"Hmm." Changmin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jam tangan yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Sangat keren–tetapi yang paling membuatnya senang memiliki jam tangan itu adalah karena kembaran dengan punya Kyuhyun. Hadiah dari appa Kyuhyun tempo hari. Changmin yakin tadi 'Cu-ie jumma' nya menunjuk jarum yang panjang. Di angka 2. Ya. Sudah waktunya. "Cekalang, Chun jucci. Cilakaaan." Bocah itu mempersilahkan Yoochun masuk bak seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani tamu.

"_Surprise~_"

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap berubah terang. Apartemen Jaejoong dan Junsu yang biasanya tampak polos kini penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen lucu. Ada tulisan besar 'Welcome home, Park Yoochun.' dengan gambar aneh tak berbentuk di sebelah tiap hurufnya. Ruang tamu tampak seperti ruang makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan di atas meja. Harusnya Yoochun senang. Tapi..

Ekspresi datar. Itulah yang ditangkap oleh Junsu dari wajah Yoochun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa _surprise_, Su-ie."

_Hah? _Junsu melongo kemudian menatap Changmin curiga.

"Changmin bilang aku tidak boleh masuk dulu karena kalian sedang mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan untukku."

"Nde, Cu-ie jumma. Min cudah mengatakan cepelti apa yang Cu-ie jumma mau. Kapan kita makan ec klim polci jumbonya, jumma?"

Changmin menatap Junsu penuh harap seraya mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Kalau tidak dilakukan sekarang, sebenarnya itu akan membuat Junsu gemas. Tapi..

"Yaa bocah! Aku bilang 'aku akan mentraktirmu es krim porsi jumbo kalau kau bisa menahan Yoochun lebih lama untuk masuk karena kami harus mempersiapkan pesta penyambutannya'. Kau ini hanya fokus dengan kata 'es krim porsi jumbo' ya?"

"Kim Junsu. Salahmu juga bicara terlalu cepat. Sudahlah, Chun. Anggap saja _surprise _ini berhasil." Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Kesal. Seenaknya saja Junsu menyalahkan aegya tercintanya.

"Ye, hyung." Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menurut pasrah. Bisa apa mereka kalau Kim 'monster' Jaejoong telah muncul?

"Min calah ne, eomma?" Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikan tatapan menuntut jawaban. Meski –lagi-lagi tak dapat menangkap dengan baik maksud perkataan Junsu karena terlalu cepat diucapkan, ia tetap dapat merasa bahwa sang ahjussi tengah marah padanya.

"Aniyo. Tidak ada yang salah, Minnie yah. Nanti appa akan membelikanmu es krim porsi jumbo." Yunho bergabung dengan JaeMin dan mengacak rambut sang anak dengan sayang.

Pesta penyambutan itu.. pada akhirnya semua menikmatinya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai han. Di malam hari tempat ini memang tampak sangat indah. Lampu berwana-warni menyala bergantian. Lima belas menit sekali seluruh lampu menyala bersamaan menciptakan area sekitar tampak lebih terang seketika. Lampu-lampu itu kemudian berkerlap-kerlip sebentar sebelum kembali menyala sesuai waktunya. (anggap aja pemandangannya begitu ya. Author kurang tau, maaf)

Indah. Yunho akui itu. Tetapi kali ini yang dipandanginya intens justru adalah punggung Jaejoong. Sang kekasih sedang berjalan di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Erat dan tak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Tapi mengingat sikap Jaejoong yang sering 'malu-malu tapi mau' itu, Yunho menahan diri sekuat tenaga(?). Namja tampan itu sudah sangat bersyukur bisa menikmati kencan malam ini berdua saja–tanpa Changmin. Terima kasih kepada Junsu yang telah dengan sukarela mengajak Changmin menyantap es krim porsi jumbo–yaah, meski ia harus mengalami adegan pemalakan dimana pelakunya adalah Junsu.

"Jaejoongie."

"Ne?" Jaejoong menoleh. Menampilkan pemandangan yang.. sulit dikatakan. Rambut kekasihnya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin malam dengan wajah yang tampak berwarna keemasan akibat cahaya lampu yang menyala terang.

Cantik. Yunho berkata dalam hati–tentu saja. Kalau sampai dikatakan, mungkin ia akan ditenggelamkan sekarang juga hingga dasar sungai han.

"Appaku.. ingin bertemu denganmu."

"M–mwo?"

Hari ini tepat satu bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kemarin Yunho telah mengutarakan niatnya kepada sang appa untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Iya, menikah. Jangan kalian pikir Yunho terlalu terburu-buru. Tetapi ia benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini dan ingin segera menepat janjinya pada Changmin untuk membawanya dan sang eomma tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah.

Seperti yang bisa ditebak dari sikap seorang presdir suatu perusahaan, appa Yunho tetap akan mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik. Meski sebelumnya ia pernah bilang membebaskan Yunho untuk memilih siapapun yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa sembarangan menjadikan orang lain bagian dari keluarganya. Bagaimanapun seorang ayah ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Karena itulah appa Yunho ingin bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan Jaejoong.

"Appaku ingin bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie. Kapan kau ada waktu?"

TBC

Balasan review:

Ega EXOkpopers: iyah.. akhirnya mereka pacaraan. Siip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

ruixi1: iya.. akhirnya :) sip ini lanjut. Makasih reviewnya^^

fera950224: haha.. emang emak dari dulu centil kaan? Apalagi kalo deket babeh XD kalo orang lagi jatuh cinta emang jadi lola, keke. Betul betul.. makasih reviewnya ya :)

akiramia44: wkwkwk, emang emak selalu bertingkah kayak abg. Wah ternyata ada yg dukung Jun-chan buat gangguin YunJae. Gomawo ne reviewnya :)

ClouDyRyeoRez: tenang ajaaa.. emak babeh masih inget MinSu kook XD diaminin aja ya semoga dapet saeng ^^ thank youu

Whirlwind27: emang dari awal T kok, kalo dinaikin jadi M nanti family nya gak dapet. Makasih reviewnya :)

Ai Rin Lee: ciyeee.. emang masih remaja *menurut saya XD asik, ternyata masih ada yg inget chap" awal. Gimana ya? Hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :)

JonginDO: maaf ya gak bisa update cepaat *bow sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ^^

bebyjae: hai jugaa. Selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yg gaje iniiii *bow. Iyah, gapapaaa. Terima kasih udah dibilang bagus dan terima kasih juga udah suka. Wkwkwk, boleh tuh idenya pake lagu india XD waah, kamu lebih suka kalo changmin gak punya adik? Sip sip. Gomawooo :)

Mickeyrang: maaf bangeeeet gak bisa update cepet *bow makasih ya reviewnyaa :)

Jaenna: makasih udah dibilang kereen. YunJae udah nikah kan tanggal 10 Juni 2007(?) Hehe. Makasih juga reviewnyaa :)

anag yunjae: tadinya mau banrek, tapi takut pada gak tau, hehe. Makasih reviewnyaa^^

shim jaecho: jaemma malu tuh diciye-ciyein mulu XD gomawoo :)

Anik0405: yeah.. finally :) thank youuu

Dewi15: iya ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

Blueberrymilkshake: sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya pada tulisan saya ini :) soal changmin yg mengikuti jeje ke apartemen sebenarnya sudah saya pikirkan bagaimana caranya, tapi belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Soal siwon yang ngeliat jaejoong di rumah sakit, sepertinya yang saya tulis itu siwon tidak sengaja melihat jeje di rumah sakit, bukan sengaja ke rumah sakit untuk menemui jeje. Maaf banget karena chap awal itu amat sangat berantakan dan saya menyadari betul akan hal itu. Dan untuk komplain yang lainnya, itu murni kesalahan saya, karena itu saya tak mencoba untuk membenarkan. Hmm.. soal Yunho tidak bisa punya anak itu nanti ada penjelasannya. Makasih udah dibilang bagus dan makasih reviewnyaa :)

Jkwlbdh: asik dooong.. hehe. Gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

Gigi: YunJae emang so sweet ^^ gomawooo.

Bean: mereka emang lucu ^^ makasih reviewnyaa, lain kali satu kali aja ya :)

Abc: mereka emang manis dan lucu ^^ makasih reviewnyaa, lain kali review sekali aja yaa :)

Bango: makasih reviewnyaa^^

Whisky: makasih reviewnyaa :)

Big: semoga makin makin harmonis ^^ thank youu

Wild: iya, tuh udah ketemu^^ makasiih

Tvx: kurang 'q' tuh nama kamu, hehe. Makasih reviewnyaa ^^

Perry: liat nanti aja ya kalo ny. Jung udah nongol. Gomawoo ^^

Bella cullen: iyah, akhirnya.. gomawo ne reviewnya :)

Mpok rempong: iya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya mereka nikah ya. Makasih udah review :)

Lumpia: kalo sampe khilaf, naiklah rate ff ini, hoho. Gomawo ^^

Rasaime: direstuin gak yaaaa? Hehe. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Katty: haha. Saya pun galau. Gomawo reviewnya :)

Kara: kamu ngajak siapa? Keke. Gomawoo ^^

Tsunade: changmin emang selalu unyu :) gomawo reviewnya ^^

Mgpi: sip this is the next chapter. Gomawoo :)

Mollen: yap, ditunggu aja ya. Gomawoo ^^

Nutri: iya, mamah papah lagi kasmaran. Jangan ganggu ya, hihi. Makasih reviewnya :)

Tea: masih banyak langkah yang harus mereka ambil. Gomawo :)

Mintz: ini dilanjut :) gomawo nee ^^

Monggu kai: kamu suka lego juga? hehe. Makasih ya reviewnya :)

Fresh: kan changmin anak sehat, hehe. Banyakin momen yunjaemin? Saya usahakan ya. Gomawo reviewnya, lain kali review sekali aja ya. Maaf :)

Renovit: baguslah kalau ini menghibur. Makasih udah review :)

Rain: changmin emang lucu kan? hehe. Gomawoo ^^

uchiha. emo10: bagaimana dengan ummanya yunho? kita tunggu aja kemunculannya ya. Gomawoo :)

Bestin84: chap selanjutnya update. Lama ya? Hehe. Maaf ya. Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

Jung NaeRa: iya nih belom keliatan ummanya yunho. dimana yaaa? Hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :)

el-Ree Aquafanz: ini dilanjuuuuuuut *pasangmukacantik haduh ngeri bawa-bawa golok. Bawa balik ya goloknya, hehe. Gomawo udah review :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Miduhyo

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Miduhyo

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. Typo.

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[previous chap]

Sudah satu bulan lebih Jaejoong dan Yunho berstatus sepasang kekasih. Ingin segera membawa hubungan itu ke jenjang pernikahan, Yunho mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia telah memiliki calon pendamping hidup.

"Appaku ingin bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie. Kapan kau ada waktu?"

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Miduhyo]

.

"Chun ah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukaan?"

Yoochun menghela napas untuk yang–entah sudah keberapa kalinya seraya menatap Jaejoong iritasi. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu hyung-nya itu menelepon dan berbicara dengan nada panik, bertanya 'harus bagaimana' atau 'melakukan apa', hal-hal semacam itu. Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, ia segera meluncur menuju apartemen namja cantik itu dan mendapati endikan bahu tidak mengerti dari Junsu ketika bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Namun sejak kedatangannya, Jaejoong hanya menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

"Hyung—"

"Yoochun ah, aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa jawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau tak memberi tau apa yang menjadi masalahnya?!" emosi, kentara sekali dalam ucapan Yoochun yang bernada tinggi barusan. Melihat mata Jaejoong yang terbeliak kaget, Yoochun langsung memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Ma–maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Ani. Kau benar, Yoochun ah. Semua orang pasti kesal jika ditanyai ini itu tanpa tau inti masalahnya. Chamkamanyeo. Aku butuh waktu untuk sedikit lebih tenang."

"Biar aku ambilkan air untukmu, hyung."

"Aniyaa. Aku tidak haus, Chun ah. Cukup tarik napas, keluarkan.. tarik napas, keluarkan.."

Yoochun jadi berpikir Jaejoong seperti seseorang yang akan melahirkan sekarang, tapi ia tak mengutarakannya. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"Ehem. Oke, aku sudah siap. Jadi.. begini, Yoochun ah." namja berjidat lebar itu menegakkan duduknya, menanti penuh antisipasi terhadap kelanjutan ucapan Jaejoong. "Yunho–ani, ayah Yunho mengajakku bertemu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chun aah?"

Yoochun mendengus sekali, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Anii. Aku serius. Yunho yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ayahnya ingin bertemu denganku dan bertanya kapan aku ada waktu."

"Bukan itu, hyung. Maksudku, kau pasti bercanda harus menanyakan hal sepele itu kepadaku dengan nada super panik."

"Ini bukan hal sepele seperti yang kau katakan, Chun. Harus dipikirkan baik-baik."

"Kau yang berpikir ini terlalu rumit, hyung. Kalau kau bertanya padaku apa yang harus kau lakukan terhadap hal ini, jawabanku tentu saja 'kau harus menemuinya', Jaejoong hyung-ku tersayang."

"Tapi tapi tapi, ini tentang ayah Yunho. Kalau itu orang lain, aku tak akan sepanik ini."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya banyak, Chun ah. Bagaimana kalau ini adalah rencana dari keluarga Yunho untuk... eum, kau tau kan apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh ibu Yunho di waktu yang lalu? Aku... terlalu takut.. hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi."

"Hyung.." Yoochun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong, memberi tau tanpa kata bahwa ia ada di sampingnya.. benar-benar di sampingnya, secara nyata. Agar Jaejoong tidak merasa takut lagi dan berhenti menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Tangan putih itu masih sedikit gemetar ketika Yoochun menggenggamnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kejadian masa lalu masih menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Jaejoong. "Yunho hyung mencintaimu. Percaya padaku tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi ketika Yunho hyung mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu ayahnya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ibu Yunho juga ada di pertemuan itu?"

"Kurasa orang itu pasti ada, hyung."

"Oh, tidak. Tuhaaan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yoochun memegangi kedua bahu Jaejoong, menenangkan hyung-nya yang kembali panik, "Kukatakan sekali lagi. Yunho hyung yang menyampaikan keinginan ayahnya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kalau memang ada rencana buruk, ia pasti tidak akan melakukannya karena–"

"Karena dia mencintaiku?"

"Ne. Dia sangat mencintaimu dan kau sangat tau itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk paham seraya menghela napas lega, mendatangkan senyum tampan di wajah Yoochun. Ia bersyukur memiliki Yoochun di hidupnya.

"Ini juga bisa menjadi ajang balas dendam, hyung."

"Huh?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun tak mengerti.

"Temuilah ibu Yunho dengan pakaian sebaik mungkin. Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau masih baik-baik saja dan bahkan lebih bersinar meski dia pernah berusaha menghancurkanmu. Balas dendam yang baik, kau ingat?"

Jaejoong diam sebentar. Mencerna ucapan bijak Yoochun sebaik mungkin. Perlahan-lahan senyumnya merekah. Ya. Ia sangat mengingat itu. Balas dendam yang baik. Inilah waktunya benar-benar bebas dari mimpi buruk bagai borgol yang menahan kakinya untuk melangkah maju.

.

~yunjae~

.

Di dalam kamar yang minim perabotan, seorang lelaki dengan handuk dililit di pinggang sedang menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Masih bersisa titik-titik air di tubuhnya yang kecoklatan. Seandainya ada enam atau delapan kotak di bagian depan tubuh itu serta tarikan otot yang seksi, tentu akan menjadi pemandangan sempurna. Bukan lipatan lemak seperti yang sekarang tersuguhkan. Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah tampan. Benar kan? Jaejoong saja masih mau dengannya.

Lelaki itu, Jung Yunho, teringat akan kencannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Bersama dengan Jaejoong itu tentu saja. Makan _tteokbokki_ bersama seraya menatap pemandangan sungai Han. Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu? Ah, tentu saja ada. Menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin. Itu.. sempurna.

_Catch me, girl~ _

_Catch me now~ _

Dering telepon masuk mengembalikan perhatian Yunho sepenuhnya ke alam nyata. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti _idiot_ ketika melihat nama 'Jaejoongie eomma Changmin' di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo."_

"Ne, Jaejoongie?"

"_Eum.."_ suara Jaejoong terdengar ragu di seberang sana, _"apa yang.. sedang kau lakukan?"_ lanjutnya sedikit terbata.

Yunho tertawa kecil seraya sedikit mendengus, tak habis pikir dengan sang kekasih yang cukup aneh malam ini. Menelepon dan hanya bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ia pikir ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. "Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hmm? Meneleponku malam-malam begini padahal kita baru saja bertemu tadi." Ada nada menggoda dalam ucapan namja tampan itu.

"_Aku—" _

"Ah. Chamkkaman. Biar kutebak, kau masih sangat merindukanku meski kita baru saja bertemu. Karena itu kau meneleponku, benar kan?" tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sang penelepon, Yunho menerka-nerka jawaban seenak wajah tampan(?)nya.

"_Ck. Narsis sekali." _

"Memang benar kan?"

"_Aniyaaa. Aku hanya.. eumm.. ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu ketika kita pergi berdua tadi." _

"Pertanyaan.. apa?"

"_Tentang pertemuan dengan ayahmu." _

"Aaah. Itu.." Yunho menggaruk pelipisnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Ternyata memang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan kekasihnya. Oke, ia harus mulai serius sekarang. "Hmm.. aku kan sudah bilang tak perlu terburu-buru. Kau punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya, Jaejoongie. Tenang saja, ayahku bisa menunggu."

"_Aku telah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memikirkan ini, Yunho. Juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Yoochun. Beri tau saja waktu dan tempatnya. Aku siap kapan dan dimanapun." _

"Kau.. yakin?"

"_Kau bertanya apa aku yakin tetapi nada suaramu seakan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak yakin, Yunho." _Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana, _"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus ditakutkan, bukan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan?" _

"Ya, kau benar. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku yang akan berada di depanmu, melindungimu, menjadi perisaimu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"_Ne. Aku tau itu."_

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara lembut sang kekasih. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan hening mengisi sambungan telepon mereka sejenak. Ia membayangkan sedang bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong sekarang. Duduk berdua saling berhadapan, melihat wajah tenang nan lega sang kekasih setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Aaah.. jinjja! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, menggenggam tanganmu, dan mengatakan hal-hal menenangkan seperti tadi. Lalu melihatmu ketika berkata 'Ne. Aku tau itu.' dengan senyummu yang manis."

"_Haha. Sekarang kau yang bilang benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi sebenarnya siapa merindukan siapa, hmm?" _

"Ya. Aku merindukanmu.. sangat. Kau di apartemen, kan? Tunggu aku akan kesana."

"_Huh? Kau ingin kesini? Sekarang?" _

"Tentu saja sekarang."

"_Tapi ini sudah malam, Yunho. Lagipula kau baru saja selesai mandi, kan? Maka itu waktunya untuk tidur." _

"Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

"_Bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku–emm, juga merindukanmu, tapi–"_

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku akan kesana sekarang."

"_Yunho!" _

"Apalagi, nae Joongie yang manis?"

"_Itu… hati-hatilah di jalan. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu."_

Yunho membentuk bibir hatinya serupa huruf 'o', kemudian tersenyum. Memikirkan Jaejoong-nya yang berkata akan menunggunya dengan nada malu-malu seperti itu. Neomu kyeopta! Ia jadi benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu, "Arraseo. Kututup teleponnya, ne."

"Appa.."

Yunho hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut dengan sang aegya yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Berada di depannya seraya mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan mata serupa mata bambi. "Oh, Minnie ah. Belum tidur, hmm?"

Changmin menggeleng, kemudian menaiki ranjang Yunho dan duduk manis disana. Ia tersenyum ketika dapat menggapai ranjang dengan cukup mudah sekarang. Sepertinya tinggi badannya telah bertambah. "Min tadi ingin belmain lego cebental cebelum tidul, tapi lego yang ini culit cekali. Min balu caja menyelecaikannya lalu Min jadi tidak mengantuk lagi." Anak itu kemudian menatap Yunho intens. Alisnya mengernyit lucu. "Appa tidak pakai baju?"

"Ah. Appa baru saja ingin memakainya, Minnie yah."

Pintu lemari dibuka. Tampak pakaian-pakaian berjajar rapi digantung dengan _hanger_, dari pakaian resmi sampai _casual_. Salah satu pakaian yang tampak _casual _namun tetap _eye catchy _menjadi pilihan Yunho.

Tautan alis Changmin tak juga hilang meski Yunho telah mengenakan pakaiannya "kenapa tidak pakai piyama, appa?"

"A–aah.. ituu sebenarnyaa.. karena appa tidak ingin tidur sekarang, Minnie ah." Yunho tersenyum kaku. Merasa tak enak sebenarnya membohongi Changmin, tapi kalau dia bilang ingin menemui Jaejoong sekarang, bocah itu akan merengek minta ikut, dan mengajaknya bukan merupakan pilihan yang bagus mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Apa appa akan duduk di depan laptop lalu mengetik cecuatu?"

"Aniyaa. Appa hanya belum ingin tidur, Minnie ah."

"Kalau begitu appa haluc mendengalkan celita Min, ne?"

"Ye?" Yunho melongo, "A–aah.. ye, tentu saja appa akan dengarkan." Segera setelah itu Changmin mulai berceloteh tentang es krim porsi jumbo yang beberapa jam lalu ia nikmati bersama sang paman aka 'Cu-ie jumma'. Dan Yunho hanya bisa ikut duduk di samping anaknya seraya melirik jam dinding. 'Semoga Jaejoongie mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama.'

.

~yunjae~

.

Suara derap langkah memenuhi koridor apartemen. Sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Yunho yang terengah karena berlari tadi melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11 lewat 26 menit. Apa ia terlambat?

Tentu saja, bodoh.

Suara imajiner tiba-tiba memenuhi kepala Yunho. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah ia tau jawabannya.

_Cklek. _

"Oh. Yoochun ah."

"Eh? Yunho hyung? Kau jadi datang? Tadi Jaejoong hyung bilang kau akan kesini tetapi ia justru ketiduran menunggumu."

"Jaejoongie sudah tidur?"

Yoochun menganggukan kepala, "Kupikir hyung tidak jadi datang, karena itu kubiarkan saja ketika Jaejoong hyung tidur. Biar kuminta Junsu untuk membangunkannya."

"Tidak perlu, Yoochun ah. Salahku juga terlalu lama menuju kesini." Yunho menahan lengan Yoochun yang hendak masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong dan Junsu. Setelah menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, Yunho meneruskan pandangan kepada Yoochun "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

"Tentu. Kebetulan ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang akan menjadi pertanyaanmu. Kajja. Sekalian kutraktir kau segelas minuman."

"Semoga tebakanmu benar, hyung." ujar Yoochun seraya tersenyum kemudian mengekor langkah Yunho, "Dan traktir segelas minuman ditambah satu _dessert_."

"Haha. Arraseo.. arraseo."

.

~yunjae~

.

Dua cangkir terhidang di atas meja kayu bulat berukuran sedang. Satu berisi latte yang tinggal setengahnya dan yang lainnya merupakan Americano. Dua orang duduk berhadapan dibatasi oleh meja tersebut. Pesanan Yoochun berupa sepotong _cake _lembut dengan rasa manis yang tidak dominan diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan tepat setelah ia selesai bercerita kepada Yunho tentang Jaejoong yang bertanya hal yang sama berulang-ulang bagaikan kaset rusak dan sangat panik tadi. Yunho yang awalnya sangat khawatir mendengar hal tersebut sedikit bisa bernapas lega setelah Yoochun meyakinkan bahwa hyung cantiknya itu telah baik-baik saja.

"Jaejoong hyung benar-benar akan baik-baik saja karena tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti kan, hyung?" tanya Yoochun seraya memotong _cake _pesanannya dengan garpu kecil.

Yunho menatap Yoochun sekilas kemudian pandangannya menerawang. Menghela napas seraya mulai memanggil kembali salah satu bagian dalam memori ingatannya. "Aku bilang pada ayahku bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang kupilih untuk menjadi pendampingku kelak, dan ayahku memintaku untuk membawanya untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti karena ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku memperkenalkan seseorang pada ayahku. Awalnya aku merasa pertemuan itu akan dijadikan oleh ibuku untuk kembali melukai Jaejoong, tapi ayahku meyakinkan bahwa ibuku hanya akan duduk diam disana dan dilarang bicara hal yang tak perlu. Dan aku merasa ibuku selalu takut dengan ancaman ayahku."

"Jadi.. benar-benar tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ya?" Yoochun bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan dan mendapatkan anggukan pasti sebagai jawabannya. "Kalau Jaejoongie hyung terluka lagi nanti, kuharap kau siap wajah tampanmu tidak selamat."

"Aku akan berdiri di garis terdepan untuk melindunginya. Bahkan jika harus melawan ayahku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya kalau hal buruk benar-benar terjadi."

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk paham sambil menghabiskan potongan terakhir kuenya. Kemudian meminum _latte_-nya untuk membantu agar potongan terakhir itu tertelan seluruhnya dengan mudah.

"Sekalian saja membahas tentang pernikahan kalian di pertemuan itu, hyung."

"Hmm. Memang rencanaku begitu."

"Aah, bagus. Kapan pertemuannya?"

"Aku masih disibukkan urusan kantor sampai akhir pekan ini. Mungkin pekan selanjutnya?"

"Sabtu malam bisa menjadi waktu yang baik."

"Baiklah. Sabtu malam. Kau dan Junsu juga ikutlah."

"Aniyaa. Biarkan itu menjadi momen Jae hyung untuk mengenal keluargamu. Kemudian kita bisa mengatur waktu lagi setelahnya."

Yunho menghela napas sejenak. Lega. Ia tersenyum menatap Yoochun, "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yoochun ah."

"Terima kasih juga untuk _cake _dan _latte_-nya, hyung."

.

~yunjae~

.

Sabtu malam. Akhirnya tibalah waktu pertemuan yang disepakati bersama itu. Setelah kejadian dimana Jaejoong ketiduran ketika menunggu Yunho, mereka hanya bertemu sekali. Menjemput Changmin bersama, makan siang, lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar. Selain di waktu itu, Yunho benar-benar sibuk mengurusi perusahaan agar tidak ada pekerjaan yang terbengkalai nantinya, sehingga Jaejoong yang menjemput Changmin di TK-nya untuk kemudian sopir pribadi keluarga Jung akan menjemput bocah itu pada malam harinya.

Jaejoong diantar dengan Ferrari merah Yoochun menuju kediaman Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin menjemput kekasihnya itu, tetapi Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan takut merepotkan. Tak lama mereka sampai. Yoochun memberi tepukan ringan di bahu Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu turun, kemudian berlalu melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Yunho.

Di pintu masuk utama, 2 orang berseragam layaknya _butler _menyambut Jaejoong. Meski telah berusaha ditutupi, tetap terlihat bahwa mereka cukup terkejut mendapati calon 'istri' dari tuan muda mereka adalah seorang namja. Jaejoong menyadari hal itu. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

Bersama 2 orang pelayan wanita, Jaejoong diantar menuju ruang makan dimana Changmin, Yunho, ayah Yunho, dan ibu Yunho telah menunggu. Changmin langsung berlari begitu melihat sosok sang eomma, menghampirinya, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Salam kenal. Terima kasih atas undangan makan malamnya." Jaejoong memecah keheningan dengan sapaan lembut nan sopannya seraya menatap ayah Yunho. Pandangannya kemudian dialihkan kepada ibu Yunho. Bayangan masa lalu kembali terlintas, tapi kini ia berusaha menyikapinya sebaik mungkin. Junsu dan Yoochun telah memberikannya petuah-petuah(?) yang memupuk keberanian. Yunho juga terus menenangkannya di sela-sela kesibukan namja tampan itu melalui telepon. Lagipula sekarang ada Changmin di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih kembali. Silakan dinikmati hidangannya, Tuan Kim." Sedetik setelah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi datar oleh ayah Yunho, semua orang di meja makan mengambil sendok dan garpu mereka. Mulai menyantap hidangan yang dibuat oleh koki kediaman. Changmin menikmati makan malamnya tanpa menimbulkan suara–bahkan denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Jaejoong cukup takjub mendapati sang anak yang biasanya cerewet kini tampak kalem(?).

Makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat (kayak upacara #plakk). Sesekali Jaejoong dan Changmin saling pandang kemudian tersenyum bersama. Jaejoong sebenarnya agak canggung dengan suasana makan malam yg sangat sunyi ini–bahkan Changmin tidak berbicara untuk meminta tolong mengambilkan lauk tambahan yang tidak terjangkau tangan mungilnya dan akan menyerah ketika usahanya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, tapi namja cantik itu berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Akhirnya untuk menyikapi rasa canggung, Jaejoong memberikan fokus pada bocah kecil di sampingnya. Mengambilkan lauk yang tak terjangkau Changmin, mengusap pipi sang anak yang menggembung lucu ketika mengunyah makanan, mengusap surai lembut Changmin dan mengacungkan kedua jempol setelah bocah itu menghabiskan sayurannya–meski Jaejoong tau bahwa anaknya menyukai semua makanan. Tiga orang di sana melihat momen 'ibu' dan anak itu dengan raut yang berbeda. Yunho, tentu dengan pandangan penuh cinta (ciyee). Ayah Yunho seperti biasa, datar. Ibu Yunho menatap tidak suka yang jelas disadari oleh Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu berusaha mengabaikannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Makan malam telah usai. Kini Jaejoong sedang menjaga Changmin yang sedang menaiki undakan agar dapat mencapai wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Minnie bisa makan tanpa bicara sekalipun ne? Eomma cukup terkejut."

"Eung. Dicini ada atulan tak boleh ada cuala ketika makan, eomma."

"Minnie lebih suka yang mana, hmm?"

"Tentu caja makan cambil belcelita pada eomma, appa, chun jucci, dan cuie jumma~"

Jaejoong tersenyum, menatap Changmin lewat cermin di hadapan mereka. "Tapi mungkin kakekmu lebih menyukai suasana hening ketika makan, Minnie yah."

"Min tau, kok. Eomma melihatnya kan tadi? Min makan dengan tenang?"

"Ne. Anak pintar." Jaejoong mengusap surai Changmin kemudian melap telapak tangan mungil yang baru selesai dibilas itu. "Nah, sudah kering. Ayo kita kembali."

"Lojeel. Eoh.. appaa~" Changmin berseru ketika melihat pantulan sang ayah di cermin. Ia dan Jaejoong berbalik dan nendapati seraut wajah tampan sangat mempesona (kenal lagu ini? Hehe).

Yunho menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong, yang lantas membuat namja cantik itu tersentak, "Omoo, Yun. Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku bermaksud memberikan ketenangan padamu lewat genggaman ini, tapi justru menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa akulah yang benar-benar gugup sekarang." Yunho berucap canggung.

"Apa yang membuatmu segugup ini, Yun? Kau bilang tak akan terjadi apa-apa kan? Aku sudah mempercayai kata-katamu, tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidak percaya, hmm?"

Yunho tertegun. Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan sang kekasih tepat mengenai hatinya. Apalagi diiringi senyuman yang sangat manis, memberikan kehangatan. Membuatnya tak ragu sedikitpun untuk memasangkan cincin yang tadi ia beli ke jari manis Jaejoong malam ini juga.

Changmin ikut menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya yang masih bertaut. "Kalau begitu bial Min yang menghangatkan tangan eomma dan appa. Hehe."

.

~yunjae~

.

Kini mereka berada di ruang keluarga. Di tengah ruangan, Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoo dan Yoonhee. Changmin untuk sementara 'diasingkan', ia dan Yoona sang _sitter _bermain lego bersama di sudut ruangan beralaskan karpet.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah berjalan berapa lama?"

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, akhirnya terlontarlah pertanyaan itu. Ayah Yunho yang mengucapkannya tentu saja. Pertanyaan yang juga menjadi _alarm_ bagi ibu Yunho untuk mulai menutup mulut, cukup menganggukkan kepala setuju atas apapun ucapan sang tuan besar.

"Dia menjadi kekasihku baru 6 minggu, abeoji. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama menyukainya. Dia–"

"Yunho. Bisa biarkan Jaejoong saja yang menjawab? Aku bertanya padanya, bukan padamu."

Sontak Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ayah Yunho dengan mata besarnya. "Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, ahjussi. Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih baru 6 minggu ini."

"Hei, Jaejoong ah." Tiba-tiba Yunho menyikut lengan Jaejoong seraya berbisik, "panggil saja 'abeonim'. Ayahku kan calon mertuamu."

"Beliau belum memintaku untuk memanggilnya begitu, Yun." jawab Jaejoong dengan berbisik pula.

"Kalian tidak lupa ada aku di sini, kan?" Nada bicara Jung Jihoo terdengar berbahaya.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangan pada tuan besar di rumah itu. Memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Ma–maafkan ak—"

_**SRET.**_

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri sang ayah kemudian memeluk leher namja paruh baya itu dari belakang. "Abeoji, kau membuat Jaejoongie takut." ucapnya lembut kemudian pamit untuk berlalu. Ketika duduk tadi, Yunho tak mendapati kotak cincinnya. Padahal ia ingat sekali sudah menyimpan kotak itu di saku celananya.

Setelah Jihoo melakukan _gesture_ yang bermakna memberikan izin, Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas kemudian berlalu dari sana. Yakin sang anak telah cukup jauh untuk tak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, Jihoo melancarkan aksinya.

"Sejak kapan kau tau bahwa Yunho adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar Jung _corp_?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menyatukan kedua alisnya. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan mengarah kesana.

"Apa kau menjadi kekasihnya karena tau statusnya itu?"

"Aku tidak–"

"Oh. Jangan-jangan kau dulu yang menjebaknya agar kalian tampak seperti 'tak sengaja' berhubungan intim dan Changmin kau gunakan sebagai alasanmu untuk memeras Yunho?" Yoonhee menatap tajam Jaejoong disertai seringai. Merasa menang karena sang suami berada di pihaknya, "Pasti begitu, yeobo."

"Aku belum memberimu izin untuk bicara, Lee Yoonhee." Jihoo hanya menanggapi dengan datar kemudian kembali fokus kepada Jaejoong yang rahangnya telah mengeras. "Kim Jaejoong, katakana saja berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Jaejoong menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Menghirup napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk meredam emosi. Ia tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran namja paruh baya di hadapannya. Padahal tadi ia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalimat yang dilontarkan ayah dari kekasihnya itu benar-benar sebuah penghinaan. Cukup untuk membuatnya merasa 'sopan' untuk meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa permisi.

"Eomma!" Changmin berteriak untuk memanggil sang eomma yang melewatinya begitu saja. Apa yang ibunya itu lakukan? Mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengajaknya? "Eommaaa!" Changmin kembali memanggil dengan suara yang lebih melengking, kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang tadi berusaha menulikan diri dari panggilannya. "Eommaa, waeyoo?" kali ini suaranya sedikit tercekat karena tangis, ketika melihat air yang turun dengan bebas dari mata _doe _itu.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang anak, kemudian berbalik dan menatap ayah dan ibu Yunho dengan tajam. "Maaf. Meski aku miskin, tapi aku tak mau merendahkan harga diriku dengan mengemis kekayaan. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Permisi."

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit terseok menuju jalan utama. Jarak rumah Yunho dengan gerbang yang cukup jauh dan Yunho yang kini tengah mengejarnya membuat dirinya kekurangan fokus. Apalagi Changmin yang terus menyuruhnya berhenti agar sang ayah dapat menyusul mereka.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong pamit tadi, Yunho keluar dan terheran-heran ketika tak mendapati sang kekasih duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Mata musangnya justru melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu keluar rumah tapi ayah maupun ibunya tidak ada yang menahan kepergian Jaejoong. Mengetahui sesuatu telah terjadi, Yunho menyusul langkah cepat sang kekasih yang anehnya tak mau menolehkan kepala sedikitpun ketika ia panggil. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Pasti!

"Jaejoong ah. Kau mau kemana?"

…

"Jaejoong ah."

"Appaa.."

"Minnie yah, suruh ibumu berhenti."

"Eomma. Appa menyuluh kita untuk belhenti."

"Kim Jaejoong!"

_**Ckiit. BLAM **_

"_Shit_!"

Jaejoong menarik Changmin masuk ke dalam taksi yang ia berhentikan. Namja cantik itu hanya menatap datar Yunho yang tampak mengumpat dengan wajah sangat frustasi. Setelah itu ia meminta sang sopir untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya.

'Aku sudah mempercayaimu, Yunho. Tapi kenapa..?'

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Jaejoong terluka.

TBC

Balasan Review:

Dewi15: ini dilanjut :) gomawoo~

JonginDO: iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sudah lamaaaaaaaa yaaaa? Ini lama gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak? Hehe. Gomawo reviewnyaa :)

fera95: hehe. Miaaaan . biarlah mereka menikmati masa pacaran dulu, hehe.. siip. Thank you~

indy: rasa penasaran apa nih? Hehe.. maaf, ada "badai" :') gomawo udah review

namnam (all chapter): kasih tisu :' makasih udah review :)

ShieruHana: maaf belum direstuin :' gomawoo udah review

Guest (ughhhh kasian amat changmin :( ) : awalnya saya memang bikin changmin sedikit tersiksa, hehe. Gomawoo :)

akiramia44: sepertinya review kamu kepotong ya? Ada kalimat yg 'missing'. Maaf jadi lupa ceritanya gara-gara lama update. Ini udah cepet belum? Thank you ^^

uchiha. emo10: sayangnya belum diterima. Terima kasih udah gak sabar(?) dan terima kasih juga reviewnya :)

Guest (yunho ngapain jae sih di masa lalu) : pertanyaannya terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya. Gomawo udah review :)

dwi. yuliani. 562: changmin sama yunho juga lagi wamil :) terima kasih juga udah review dan merasa terhibur ^^

nabratz: akhirnyaa.. hehe. Sayangnya untuk saat ini jae belum diterima sama papah mertua :' gomawoo ^^

eL Ree: ayoooo #ikutteriak yosh ini lanjuuuuuut \^o^/ gomawoooo :)

Lina poppy poppy: sip sip ini lanjuut. Makasih reviewnyaaa :)

Makasih semua yang udah bacaa :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
